The Stages of a Claim
by Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: On Trunks' sixteenth birthday an instinct is triggered and he suddenly becomes obsessed with his best friend, and refuses to let anyone else near him. In the aftermath of the claim both families will have to get used to the new couple pushed together by friendship and biology. This is my first lemon fic ever. Warning: they are underage at the beginning.
1. Stage One

It started off, innocently enough, on Trunks' sixteenth birthday. He'd insisted for weeks that he was definitely too old for birthday parties, and for once Bulma let him have his way. With Bra quickly well into the terrible twos she'd been exhausted lately, and not having to make a big spectacle of a birthday suited her just fine this year. His seventeenth though, she warned him, was going to be twice as elaborate as she'd planned to make up for it. He'd begrudgingly accepted the consequence, glad to have one year of peace.

Still, he wasn't getting off scot-free. She'd insisted they do something for the day, and of course given the chance he'd jumped at the opportunity to go play games with Goten. That satisfied her mom-guilt, and she got the added bonus of sitting around with Chichi and getting to show off her toddling daughter.

That was how she found herself drinking her third glass of tea, sitting across the table from the Ox Princess as they gossiped pleasantly on . Bra sat in a high chair at her side, digging into a bowl of dry cereal the way only a half Saiyan child could.

They had slipped into a bit of a sparring match. It wasn't physical, not like their husbands were probably off entertaining themselves with. They had more sophisticated ways to compete.

"Did you know they have Pan studying the alphabet already?" Chichi offered with a look of feigned indifference. "I suppose as long as they're smart enough, there's no use in holding a child back based on age alone."

Bulma took the jab in stride with her own smile. "Aw, three, I remember that age. I think that's how old Trunk's was when he built his first robot. It was just a silly little thing out of semi finished parts I had laying around of course. Nothing like the ones he built by middle school. How is Goten doing in math this year by the way?"

Chichi winced, temporarily staggered by the move, but regained composure quickly. "Gee, I wonder what grade he technically is in? He jumps through the homeschool books so quickly and sporadically it's hard to keep track sometimes. Of course I completely understand not everyone can spend the time to personally teach their children, I'm sure more traditional schooling has...its own merits."

They heard a tussling sound coming from Goten's room, followed by loud arguing about something. Both women turned from their joust to shoot warning looks down the hall.

"Goten, you play politely or the game console goes to Grandpa's and stays there!" Chichi called.

"Trunks keeps cheating! He's taking the controller!" the teen called back. There was the sound of more roughhousing.

"Trunks don't make me come in there!" Bulma warned. Bra gave a loud screech for emphasis and the house was quiet again.

"Anyway," Bulma said, straightening her spine again, "Bra has been working on her letters also. She can recognize her name."

"Wow. All three letters?" Chichi asked, fluttering her eyes.

"Has P-A-N managed to do that yet?" She asked, emphasizing the letters. "I mean it's completely understandable if she hasn't-"

"Mom!" Goten called again. "Trunks won't stop-"

"I swear to the gods, Goten, it goes straight to the castle tonight, I'll have your father fly it there if you-"

"Mom, _help._ Ow!" he called.

The two women glanced at each other and were down the hall immediately, all thoughts of their argument forgotten as they ran toward their sons.

They weren't sure exactly what they expected to find but...this was different. The first thing they noticed was that both teens had gone Super Saiyan, and most of the room was a disaster. There's been some kind of fight, and it looked like Goten had lost. Trunks had the younger boy in a fierce headlock from behind, one hand wrapped tightly in his hair to stop him from moving. His other arm was wrapped firmly around Goten's middle, making escape impossible. And Trunks was biting sharply into Goten's bare shoulder.

"Mom, he won't stop! Trunks! Knock it off, that hurts!" Goten whined.

"Trunks!" Bulma gasped, shocked and then angry in seconds. "You let go of him right now!"

It wasn't so much that her son seemed to be ignoring her, it was that he acted as though he hadn't even noticed she was there at all. His attention was entirely focused on Goten, and a slow sinking feeling began to appear in Bulma's chest.

Chichi was the first one to grab them and Bulma didn't blame her, it was her son being hurt after all. Still, something was wrong here, and she knew it. Besides that, neither of them were normal children as it was. "Chichi wait, I don't think you should-"

The woman laid one hand her son and one on Trunks' and tried in vain to push them apart. Trunks turned his eyes from Goten and Bulma gasped. His pupils we're not the sweet baby blue she was used to, or even the strange color she was used to seeing when he went Super Saiyan. They'd turned a deep onyx, the same color as Vegeta's.

All it took was a flick of Trunks' wrist to send Chichi flying backwards. The poor brunette hit the back wall of the room hard enough to send plaster falling from the ceiling and Bulma grimaced, silently thankful that years of living with Goku had made the woman so resilient.

They heard the front door open and Bulma dared to hope to see Goku and Vegeta returning from their sparring session, but instead they heard a different voice call from the front room. "Mom? I've brought Pan to see Bra," he called. "What was that loud bang?"

"Gohan!" Both women cried out together.

The young father was faster than their eyes. Suddenly he stood in front of them, setting Pan into Bulma's arms as he powered up instantly. He took in the odd scene as he helped Chichi to her feet gently.

"Trunks did this?" Gohan asked, somewhere between angry and confused.

"He's not himself, don't hurt him," Bulma said, uncertain she was right.

"Goten, are you okay?" Gohan asked, his hair going a bright blonde as golden light surrounded him. "I mean, can you breathe?"

Goten grumbled angrily. "Yeah, I can breathe, it just hurts."

Trunks' head snapped up from Goten as if seeing Gohan for the first time. With his mouth pulled back they could see sharp canines where regular teeth had been before. Trunks looked angry, angrier than his mother had ever seen him. Rage poured out of his glowering snarl, again reminding her so much of her husband that it startled her. A low rumbling came from deep in Trunks' throat as Gohan took a step forward. His grip on his friend tightened and he took a step back and uttered the first word they'd gotten out of him since the ordeal began.

" _No_." It tore from Trunks' throat in a clear warning. His eyes were fixed on Gohan challengingly, unblinkingly.

"Trunks it's me, Gohan," the older half Saiyan said softly. He approached very slowly, like he was trying to steal a piece of meat from a hungry dog. "You know me. You're hurting Goten, and you're scaring our mothers. Can you understand me, Trunks? I need to know you're with us. Can you say your mother's name if you understand?"

" _Mine."_ That same deep growl roared out with no recognition.

Gohan inched a little closer and seemed to cross some kind of line. Trunks released his death grip and spun Goten around so that Trunks' body was firmly placed between the brothers. He took a defensive stance and energy crackled along his hands.

"Gohan, back away!" Chichi warned.

The young man was smart enough to do that already. After he'd taken a few steps away and lowered his hands the energy seemed to stop crackling and Trunks' stance returned from homicidal to merely threatening. Goten seemed to contemplate trying to run, but that idea was quickly squashed when Trunks took hold of his shoulders and middle again, not biting this time, just holding him too tightly for comfort. " _My Goten."_ Trunks rumbled.

A tense moment passed, with no one really sure what to do. Goten eyed his best friend warily, then decided the best idea was their old standby. "Hey Trunks, you hungry?"

Trunks' pose did not change, but he did seem to be contemplating the idea of food. Chichi jumped at the chance, nodding nervously. "Good idea, Goten, I'll grab some food and we'll all just _calm down."_

Trunks didn't budge, but he wasn't arguing, so they took that as a good sign. Chichi ran to the kitchen and Bulma leaned in to whisper to Gohan. "Find Goku and Vegeta and get them back here as fast as you can, we'll keep an eye on them."

"Do you think they'll know what's going on? Like, is this a Saiyan thing?"

"Even if they don't, we're going to need help pulling Goten free."

Gohan just nodded, gently squeezing Pan's foot in a parting gesture before he was gone.

* * *

It was never hard for Gohan to find the two Saiyan's, especially when they were sparring. Neither liked to lose, and they knew how durable their opponent was, so the two we're often fighting at full power before long. Just follow the two terrifying power levels and ta-da, there were his father and the prince.

Their arena appeared to be an empty island, a pretty small one considering the power of the two. As Gohan came closer Goku waved up at him. "Hey Gohan! Wanna join? Only rule is no flying, and if you touch the water you lose."

He didn't bother landing. He just yelled down, "Mom and Bulma are in trouble."

Goku didn't wait for an explanation. His fingers reached his temple and he was gone in an instant. Gohan took off back toward home, knowing Vegeta was following close behind. The older man caught up to him, a familiar look of angry determination on his face.

"What's the enemy? Machine? Alien? I assume if it were human you wouldn't waste our time."

Gohan frowned awkwardly. "Its, uh, Trunks."

The scowl faltered. "I thought it was Bulma and Chichi who needed us."

"It is. Trunks is the danger. He's freaking out, Vegeta. He's growling and snarling, he threw Mom against a wall!"

"That does not sound like him," Vegeta said slowly.

"I know, but I saw him. I can't tell if Goten is really in danger or not, but he won't let him go."

Shock crossed Vegeta's features. "Did he bite the boy?"

Gohan was a little thrown off by the intensity of the question. "Uh, yes. Really hard, on the neck."

"Son of a bitch!" Vegeta spat, managing to fly just a little bit faster.

At top speed it did not take long to reach home. They found the others still standing worriedly outside of Goten's room. Goku stood sentry at the open door, ready for if the situation escalated. They peeked in the room and sure enough both teens were still inside. They sat on the floor, Goten between Trunks' legs, munching contentedly on a large pile of fruit. Trunks still had one arm firmly around Goten's middle while he ate, occasionally throwing warning glances up at the group. The spot on Goten's neck was beginning to bruise, the sharp teeth marks still clearly visible. Still, the younger teen seemed much less nervous about his predicament now that he wasn't in pain, and he'd powered down and relaxed.

Goku dropped his voice low enough that he knew Trunks wouldn't hear it. "Something's up with Trunks, Vegeta. If you can somehow get behind them and grab him, I'll pull Goten free and then help you pin him."

"Great way to get us all killed," Vegeta said, shaking his head.

Goku huffed. "I know he's pretty strong, Vegeta, but-"

"He's stronger right now. Stronger than either of us. Maybe not more than both of us, but there's no way we're getting Goten out by force without injury to one of them."

Bulma growled at her husband, her hands going instinctively to her hips. "Do you know something about this?"

"I know _enough,_ " he admitted. "Enough to know force is the wrong move right now."

"What's happening?" Chichi demanded.

Vegeta waved her off. "You want to free your son? Then everyone be silent. Gohan and Kakarot, back away from the room, you're too close and he sees you as a threat, he can't differentiate Goten's family from challengers in this state. I just hope he recognizes me."

They did as he'd said and the prince crept slowly towards the teenagers. Trunks dropped the apple in his hand and locked both arms around his friend, he wasn't growling at his father, but he still looked nervous. He let out a stunted grunt of, " _My Goten_."

Vegeta held his empty hands up in front of him and bowed low. "Congratulations, Prince Trunks, on your successful claim. You successfully kept away all those who would challenge you, and your mark is clear for all to see. You are completely victorious."

Trunks blinked slowly and his teeth seemed to recede a little. Goten twisted around to touch his friends shoulder nervously. "Are you okay, Trunks?"

" _Your_ Goten is worried," Vegeta said, forcing out the first word. "Staying in this state for too long is dangerous, and he wants you to calm down so you are safe. Isn't that right, Goten?" Vegeta asked leadingly, nodding at Goten.

"Uh, yeah," the boy agreed confusedly.

Trunks blinked slowly again, his grip slacking a little.

"Your claim is valid and safe, and everyone agrees that Goten belongs to you," Vegeta waited a long moment before turning to the crowd behind him and clearing his throat. " _Right?_ Everyone _respects his claim,_ right?"

They nodded in confusion, some weak murmurers of agreement tumbling out.

Dark, dark eyes turned lighter. The blonde mane faded to lavender and Trunks let his death grip on his friend release. He let out a large yawn, and with only a moment to look around at the frightened faces of his family and friends, quickly fell backwards and was asleep in seconds.

Goten hopped up and stretched, wincing when he felt the growing bruise along his collarbone. Chichi was on him in an instant, checking him for other injuries and fussing over the mark. "Come on, Mom, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad," he grumbled, suddenly much less willing to be helped now that his brother and father could see him. "Trunks wouldn't really hurt me."

Chichi glared down at Trunks while his parents gently sat him up. "Whatever it was, I'm just glad it's over," she huffed.

Vegeta snorted. "Nothing's _over,_ you silly woman. I freed your son, I can't undo what's been done."

"What's happening?" Bulma insisted, holding her unconscious son tightly.

He grimaced. "Let's put him on the bed. I'll try to explain."

Trunks was asleep in Goten's room and the younger teen had insisted on staying to watch over him. That was just fine with the adults who wanted an idea of what was going on before they had to deal with either of the two. They sat around the table, waiting for Vegeta to explain what he knew, and Bulma was getting impatient.

"Well?" She snapped. "Do you know what's wrong with my baby or not?"

"I'm trying," he snapped back. "It's...difficult to explain in human terms."

"So it's a Saiyan thing?" Gohan asked. "I've never done anything like that before."

"Not exactly Saiyan, it only ever affects Saiyan royalty, and not all of them. Specifically someone with royal blood. I never had it happen myself, but they prepared me just in case. I never dreamed a half human could...I would have been more watchful if I knew it was possible, but there's no turning back now. The best human terms I can think of is that Trunks has...imprinted on Goten."

"Imprinted?" Gohan asked. "Like ducks on their mother? Is that why he was so protective of him?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Hard to translate. I'll explain the way my father did to me. It is of vital importance that once a royal family takes charge of the Saiyans, they keep that power by producing strong heirs. Having one, lifelong mate is the preferred method, because they can produce many legitimate heirs in case some die in service to the planet. However, a true Saiyan Prince would be too busy training and defeating enemies during his youth to seek out a future mate. If one is chosen hastily it could be disastrous, they could be weak and make sickly children.

"Over the centuries in which house Vegeta ruled our planet, those in the royal family developed an instinct, one tied intimately to our Oozaru transformation. Once they reached the end of puberty, it was possible for them to...imprint intensely on one strong Saiyan, usually one they had a fondness for beforehand. The warrior in question would suddenly become the most important thing in the universe to them, their sole reason for existing. The two would be united in a ceremony, and now there was a guarantee that the line would continue."

"You mean like instant love?" Bulma said with a small smile. "Aw, that's kind of sweet."

Vegeta scoffed. "Of course not, Saiyans weren't interested in such trivial matters, it was just an intense survival instinct. _Love_ is a human concept."

"That's not what you said last night."

Vegeta's cheeks tinted slightly. "Would you focus on the problem at hand, Woman?! This is serious."

Chichi had gone pale. "You're saying that Trunks wants to imprint on my Baby Boy? Absolutely not, no way. He's just a child! You'll just have to take him home and have him pick someone else."

"He doesn't _want_ to do anything, it's all automatic and it already happened. I might have been able to stop it if I'd been in the room when the instinct was triggered, but he's already staked his claim," he gestured to his shoulder. "That bite he put on the boy will never heal completely, and it locks them permanently into a soulbond. The first stage is already over. He found his mate, marked him, and then went to full power to defend him from anyone who would challenge his right to keep him."

"Goten's a boy," Goku said, scratching his head.

"Great observation, Kakarot, glad you're contributing to the conversation," Vegeta spat.

"But I mean, if this instinct is supposed to help make healthy kids, then a boy picking another boy doesn't work, right?"

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably. "It's different for Saiyans. Still possible."

Gohan blanched. " Do you mean Saiyan males can...can I get pregnant?! You didn't think to warn me about that?"

Vegeta shrugged. "You married a woman, it doesn't seem relevant."

"You said the first stage is over," Bulma said. "What's next? How do we stop it?"

"It can't be stopped, but if we play it carefully we can avoid either of them dying or going insane."

"Dying?!" They shouted.

"Keep it down, let the boy sleep! Yes, if not handled properly the stress could build until it kills one of them. There's no jumping over this. The second stage… things get trickier, they would be simple on Vegetasei. By the laws of the planet, Goten…" he shifted uncomfortably, "Goten is now Trunks' property. The boy would be brought to the palace immediately and given to him without question."

Chichi crossed her arms, standing firmly. "Well we're not on Vegetasei, and my Baby isn't going anywhere."

Vegeta's fist clenched on the table. "Obviously things will have to be done a little differently, but the basic stages _must_ remain the same. We can try to separate them tonight and see if it is too painful for them. Perhaps being part human may weaken the bond, let's just pretend everything's normal and see what happens...but to be clear, there is only one way this can all end. The two of them are fated to stay together for the rest of their lives. No amount of human meddling will be able to stop that."


	2. Trial Seperation

Goten was worried. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the sleeping face of his best friend. Trunks had looked so exhausted after whatever it was that had come over him finally passed. Now he at least appeared to be peaceful.

The boy listened closely, making sure none of the adults were coming back toward the room. Then he bent down softly and placed a chaste kiss on Trunks' cheekbone. It was innocent, the small kisses they gave each other when they were alone always were. It was newer, not something they'd been doing for long, but he wasn't quite sure how long ago they had started.

The first one had been a dare. They'd spent a long Saturday challenging each other to do crazier and crazier things, and Goten was sure he'd win by daring Trunks to kiss him. He'd been very surprised when the older teen had just grabbed his shirt and pulled him right in. They'd laughed it off, pretending it meant nothing and that their hearts weren't beating so loud they worried their fathers could hear them from the other room.

They let it go for a while, but when they were training alone a few days later Trunks got the upper hand. He puffed his chest out triumphantly and asked for a kiss for a reward, and Goten gave in almost immediately. Since then they'd always managed to sneak one or two kisses whenever they got together, as long as no one was around. It wasn't a _secret,_ they reasoned, as long as nobody asked them then they weren't lying.

Goten winced guiltily as he stared down at his friend. What if something was really wrong with him? Then he should probably tell the adults the truth about how weird Trunks had been that morning. They hadn't exactly been playing video games the whole time - they'd planned to, but Trunks was so grabby. Their normal brief 'hello' peck on the lips had lasted almost a full minute, and when Goten tried to pull away Trunks insisted on another one, and another after that. When they'd finally managed to get the game started he still wouldn't keep his hands to himself, insisting Goten sit directly next to him, almost in his lap.

The older boy was weirdly quiet while they played; usually he'd be teasing Goten about how he was losing, but he hadn't heard a peep from him. Trunks beat him fair and square, and he'd expected his friend to start his good natured victory dance. Instead the older boy had grabbed him suddenly, pulling him back flush against his chest and placing one hot kiss just below his right ear. With a voice he barely recognized he quietly breathed against his friend's skin, " _Mine."_

He pressed his lips against his neck again, slowly, teasingly, in a way they hadn't done before. He kissed a slow trail down his collarbone, leaving burning skin in his wake. His hands traveled down, sliding over parts of his friend's body that he'd never touched. Goten's heart had beat faster and faster as he half-heartedly argued with Trunks to knock it off and play the game. He must have been too loud because his mother had shouted at them to stop arguing and he'd quickly made up a lie about Trunks cheating.

They weren't going to do this, he was sure Trunks would quit soon. They'd never actually talked about it, but there was an unspoken rule between the two of them that neither of them were ready for more than kissing. Maybe someday, sure, but he knew his friend well enough to know Trunks would never push him into something too early. Still those hands kept grabbing, and he just couldn't bring himself to put up a fight when it all just felt so _good._

That's when Trunks bit into his shoulder. He'd cursed and tried to twist away, slapping at his friends hands. Trunks' teeth stayed firm and he growled, he'd actually _growled_ at Goten's efforts to get away. Goten let his strength rise and started to try to force his friend away, but Trunks had matched him easily. They wrestled around the room until he'd had to go to the last resort and call to his mother for help.

Goten was shaken out of his guilty memory when Trunks grumbled and stretched, opening his eyes blearily. He breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes were back to normal and he looked more confused than anything else.

"Ten? Why am I in bed?"

"Uh, you fell asleep," he shrugged. Good, Trunks didn't remember what happened. It could just be a weird thing that happened one time and they could forget all about it.

Trunks stood up, shaking his head like he'd been underwater. "Weird. Did I miss the cake? I know I told Mom not to make one, but she definitely did anyway."

"I think it's still around."

"Cool," he turned to face his friend and his smile faltered. Slowly he raised one hand and ran his finger over the deep purpling bite mark. Goten flinched, unsure what to think. "This looks beautiful on you, Ten. Come on, let's go get some cake!"

* * *

The room was tense. When Trunks popped out of Goten's room and asked for cake all conversation around the table quickly ceased. Bulma sheepishly admitted she had brought a cake along and pulled it out of the fridge. No one wanted to leave in case the situation escalated again, so they cut the pastry and passed it out, clearly not in a celebrating mood.

Weak conversation limped along as they ate; the only one who seemed completely at ease was Trunks who was talking about a new technique he'd seen on TV that he wanted to try next time he spared in the Gravity Room. Finally, Bulma stood up with an uneasy smile.

"Okay guys, let's get Bra home in time for her afternoon nap."

Trunks stood up and nodded, immediately taking Goten's hand and starting to pull him towards the door. Chichi quickly grabbed Goten's other hand, yanking him back. The older teen frowned in confusion and pulled his friend's arm. "Mom said it's time to go."

Vegeta took hold of Trunks shoulders, looking him directly in the eye. The boy looked shocked; his father was rarely this close to him unless they were going to spar. "This is ridiculous, he needs to know what's going on. Trunks, I need you to listen to me very carefully, and try to stay calm."

"Uh, okay?"

"You have some expectations of what happens in the next few days. I doubt you even realize that you have them. Do you have any concept of what happened this afternoon?"

"You mean before I fell asleep? Um…" he seemed to be struggling. "Something good? And important. Something good and important."

"I'm going to be honest with you about what's going to happen now. You're going to come home with me, Bra, and your mother. Goten is staying here."

Genuine confusion crossed Trunks' face. "No, Goten comes with me."

"He's staying here."

"No," he repeated. His eyes narrowed and darkened, but they looked more pained than angry. "Goten belongs to me."

Vegeta squeezed his son's shoulder sadly. "As much as I hate to say this, I owe you an apology. If we were on Vegetasei it would be my responsibility to help you with this due to your age. We would have had Goten brought to the palace immediately, dressed him well, fed him, explained everything and we'd never make you separate from him. Unfortunately we are on Earth. I know your instincts are telling you differently, but Goten belongs here with his parents. We're going to go home, but we will return so you can see him soon."

"No!" Trunks insisted, trying to wiggle free from his father's grasp. He was hyperventilating, panic in his darkened eyes. He pointed at the dark mark he'd left on his friend. "Goten is mine!" He beat a hand against his chest. "Goten belongs to me. He needs me!"

For once Vegeta actually looked chagrined. "Is it absolutely necessary to separate them?"

Chichi was starting to look unsure. "Well… I mean it's not like I can just give you my baby!"

"Mom?" Goten asked. "What's wrong with Trunks?"

Vegeta was still holding his son in place, but the young prince was fighting against him, trying to reach his friend. Tears started to pour down his cheeks and he grasped at him. "Goten," he screeched, "come to me _now_!"

The feeling hit Goten like he'd been dropped into a warm tank of water. It was as if all was suddenly right with the world, and always would be. His feet moved automatically, a sense of complete peace washing over him. His mother wasn't nearly strong enough to hold him and he surged forward, obediently walking towards Trunks' open arms. A strong forearm came down across his middle and he felt his father lifting him from the ground to hold him back.

"Goten!" Chichi admonished. "You can't listen to Trunks right now, he's sick."

"I told you the soulbond works both ways," Vegeta snapped. "Goten was given a direct order, so he obeyed."

Trunks was melting down. When it became clear Goku was going to stop Goten from reaching him he powered up, lavender hair flaring into blonde as he struggled for freedom. Vegeta followed suit, trying to tug the boy towards the door. "No! Dad, _stop_! Mine! Mine!"

Goten watched as the Saiyan dragged his friend away from the house, kicking and screaming. Bulma followed after them with Bra, shooting a sympathetic look at Chichi. "Dad?" He tried. "Will you tell me what's wrong with Trunks?"

Goku shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, well, see…"

"Don't you dare, Goku!" Chichi warned. "It's not Goten's problem, he shouldn't have to deal with it. Trunks can just pick someone else."

"It doesn't sound like he can, Chi."

Chichi stood firmly, she knew how to be stubborn, you had to be to keep a house full of battle-obsessed warriors in line. Still, she felt her own conviction wavering.

* * *

 _It's like having a newborn in the house again,_ Vegeta thought bitterly as he listened to Trunks' screams. _Only worse, because it's our fault he's in pain._

Vegeta had to fly home with his arms wrapped around the boy the whole way, ignoring his desperate cries of protest. At one point he'd tried logic; he'd admitted (begrudgingly) that Kakarot was one of the strongest beings in the universe, and tried to reason with Trunks that home was the safest place Goten could be. Trunks wasn't having it, and his father understood why. You can't reason with an instinct. Tell a spider not to build a web and he'll do it anyway.

They'd managed to get him up to his room and shut him inside, hoping if they gave him a few hours to cool off he'd be able to think rationally again. They didn't have to worry about the window; having an incredibly strong child who could fly meant they'd put in a shatter proof pane of glass secured with a lock on it long ago. Eventually his screams of rage did stop, but then it got worse; he started crying.

The sounds of desperate anguish echoed down the halls of Capsule Corp. He wailed like someone was cutting him, his face pressed firmly into the carpet as he writhed on the floor of his room. _That_ had been Bulma's breaking point and soon Vegeta found himself standing watch outside the open door of Trunks' room while Bulma tried to comfort her son.

"You'll still get to see him," Bulma promised. "I think Chichi was just a little freaked out today, we all were. He's still your best friend, Sweetheart."

Vegeta snorted. "No, he's not."

Bulma shot him a look.

"He's not his friend, he's his _mate._ I swear, humans put so much stock into mushy shit, but then when it actually counts they can't understand a true bond."

"You're not helping!" She shot back. "We're trying to get our son through a difficult time here, you could be supportive."

Vegeta scoffed. "If your stupid Earth customs weren't in the way I could be!" This was driving him almost as insane as the boy. He was royal too, after all. There was a way these things were done, and he was being forced to ignore them just to suit the needs of a planet that couldn't understand their deep seated traditions.

He managed to keep it together through dinner. Trunks had no interest in eating, which came as no surprise. Trunks would be feeling the need to tend to Goten's needs, not his own. Vegeta and Bulma sat and ate at the table, Bra at their side, trying to eat with their son's painful howls in their ears.

It was shortly after dinner that he made up his mind, but it took him a while to decide the best course of action. Enough was enough. The bond was as strong as any official one he'd ever heard of, and he'd indulged the Earthlings too long. He was not going to punish his son any longer for _finally_ following a Saiyan urge.

It was about midnight when he slipped out of bed, thankful the woman was such a sound sleeper and that they'd soundproofed their room long ago. As soon as he was in the hall Trunks' sobs we're loud and clear again. He marched directly into his son's room. Trunks didn't even glance his way; he'd buried his face in the pillows on his bed and started shivering sporadically. _This is the right decision,_ Vegeta thought again. He pulled the key from his pocket and popped open Trunks' window.

The turn of the lock made the boy's face pop up. He looked warily at the open window, and then at his father. Vegeta nodded once at the open air. "Your Goten."

Trunks didn't need telling twice. He was out if the window in an instant, shooting off into the sky towards the Son house. Vegeta pulled the window shut and locked it; no reason to let the woman know how the boy escaped. Finally the house was quiet again, and he slipped back to bed without an ounce of remorse.

Goten could not sleep. He told himself it was just the weirdness of his day, the way he kept replaying the moment Trunks 'attacked' him, but he wasn't so sure. He felt restless, like he was forgetting something important and couldn't rest until he'd taken care of it.

He was definitely tired enough to sleep. He yawned and tried to drown out his thoughts by burying his head in his covers. Still, he heard the sound of his window being opened from the outside. He pulled the covers away and was about to warn whoever it was just exactly who they were dealing with, and then that voice rolled over him again.

"Goten, stay quiet."

Bliss. The calm obedience washed over him again. Trunks was on top of him in an instant, sobbing lips finding his desperately in the dark. The warm mouth followed down his neck and he worried he was going to be bitten again, but Trunks just pressed his face securely against the mark, inhaling deeply like it held oxygen.

"Still mine," he sobbed quietly. "Never leaving again, I promise."

There was that word again, _mine._ His mouth was back against Goten's, his hands roaming boldly the way they had that morning. Goten gently wrapped his arms around Trunks, realizing his friend was shaking like he was cold. He wasn't sure where the knowledge came from, but he suddenly knew exactly how to calm the prince down.

Goten pulled the other boy close to him and whispered quietly. "Yours."

Trunks stopped shivering and it looked he'd just been given relief after hours of torture. His kiss didn't stop, though. For the first time Goten felt a tongue brush against his lip before slowly entering his mouth. Trunks' bold hands pulled his shirt away, his strong fingers mapping out the muscles of his abdomen. Goten froze, they were getting into dangerous territory again, the kind that was hard to stop. He was suddenly very aware that despite all his strength, he was only fifteen.

Trunks must have noticed his muscles tense because he grumbled, "Goten, kiss me."

He complied, but the fear stayed. He could feel his body responding to the slow caresses. Trunks' hand hovered over the waistband of the other boy's sweatpants. Suddenly he stopped, gasping as they finally pulled apart. Trunks was frowning, and he brought his hand up to gently run his fingers along Goten's cheek. "You're not having fun. I can feel it, you're scared."

"Uh," he stammered out, his cheeks a bright red, "I'm sorry just...I don't think I want to…"

Trunks rolled off of him and tried to catch his breath. "Don't be sorry,Ten, it's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you. You're not ready. Don't know what I was thinking. Been feeling that a lot today, actually."

"Yeah, no shit," Goten grumbled.

Trunks chuckled, wrapping his arms around him protectively and sighing. "This is the calmest I've been since Dad dragged me away today. It felt like I was on fire, but it's finally out."

"Trunks, what happened between us today? Our parents won't tell me. Gohan wouldn't even look me in the eye, that always means he's hiding something. You seem to know more than me."

Trunks thought for a long moment. "You ever try to describe a dream to someone as it fades away, and you have a pretty good idea what it was about, but all the little parts disappear? That's how it feels. I know what happened, but I can't describe it. I just know you're mine now, and you belong right here next to me. When I was away from you today it was awful, and Mom kept saying you were still my friend and I didn't like that, because you're a lot more than that."

"You're saying you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Trunks snorted. "No, I'm saying you're my soulmate, but I suppose that sounds cheesy out loud."

"Little bit." They were quite a long moment. Finally he summoned the courage to whisper again. "I don't mind it, Trunks."

It was too late, Trunks was snoring gently next to him. His restlessness finally cured, Goten quickly followed him into dreamless sleep.


	3. Choice

Goten awoke to screaming and a broom being swung at his face. He ducked but quickly realized it wasn't being aimed at him, but at the sleeping prince wrapped tightly around him. Trunks snorted awake as the bristles smacked into him, but instead of moving he tightened his grip with one arm and used his other to stop the assault.

"You get off of my son you delinquent!" Chichi hollered, trying to pull the broom free. "Goku, get in here!"

The man poked his head in. "What's going on?"

"This pervert was attacking our son!"

"Oh come on," Trunks rolled his eyes, tossing the broom away and trying to go back to sleep. " We didn't even do anything. Go away."

Chichi growled. "This is _my_ house, Young Man. Don't you dare try to tell me what to do."

Trunks yawned and stretched unfazed. "This is why we should stay at my house, Ten. It's quieter there, as long as Mom and Dad aren't fighting. I bet they'd soundproof our room for us."

"He's not going anywhere!"

"Then _neither am_ _I,_ " Trunks spat. "Come on, Ten, you're hungry. Let's get you something to eat."

Chichi continued to shoot angry looks at the young prince as they sat in the kitchen. She'd called Bulma immediately, who had been very shocked to hear her son was not sound asleep in his room as she'd thought, and she'd sworn to send Vegeta over to drag him home.

Goten noticed the strange way Trunks was eating this morning. He'd take a pancake or a strip of meat from the pile on the table, take a bite of it, then place it on Goten's plate before taking some for his own. Anything Goten tried to grab himself he subtly pulled away from him. It finally annoyed him enough to get him to speak up about it.

"Trunks, I can feed myself. Why do you keep tasting my food?"

"Uh…" Trunks said, looking a bit confused by his own actions, "I think I'm making sure it's safe. Not poisoned."

"I'd never poison my own son!" Chichi grumbled offendedly.

"It's not about you, Woman," Vegeta said as he came through the open doorway. "Enemies could be anywhere, at least for a Saiyan."

"About time you show up," Chichi snapped. "Bulma said Trunks was in a locked room when you went to bed. Do you want to explain to me how he ended up in bed with my Goten?"

"How should I know?" He shrugged, taking a seat and grabbing some food of his own. "Maybe he's developed instant transmission, in which case it would be pointless to try to separate them again. Was that it boy?"

Trunks nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I was home one minute and with Goten the next," he lied.

"Well there you have it. I won't force you to keep them both in your home, you can send them to mine if you like, but I'm done dragging him away."

Chichi was red in the face. "Goku, do something."

"Well, gee Chichi, if he really can instant transmit it won't really work to move him. Goten, what do you want?"

Goten smiled, glad to be finally asked his opinion. "I want to go home with Trunks." Chichi looked ready to faint. "Not forever, Mom! How about… every other week. We could spend a week over there and a week over here."

They all waited, staring at his mother while she made her decision. She could tell she was outnumbered, and if Trunks could really teleport whenever he wanted she was fighting a losing battle. Finally she sighed in defeat. "You are to be here for five hours every single school day, Goten, _alone._ I won't let your studies suffer for this. When you are in my home, you will both follow my rules. And we're buying separate beds."

"That's silly, we only need one," Trunks said with a wide grin.

"I suggest you don't push your luck, Boy," Vegeta warned. "Get him packed and we'll head home." The boys went running to Goten's room and Vegeta nodded his head toward the door. "Kakarot, I need to speak with you. Without the harpy."

Chichi grimaced slightly but Goku smiled at her apologetically as he followed the other Saiyan out the door and away from earshot. Vegeta crossed his arms, stuck halfway between annoyed and embarrassed. "What's wrong?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shifted. "I've decided to go by the book as much as I can. Therefore, I have to offer you money."

"What?"

"You don't have to accept it. On Vegetasei an heir was a valuable thing, it kept your line going and offered more protection to the home, so if a warrior under independent age was claimed it was customary to offer recompense to his father."

Goku held up his hands. "I don't want any money, Vegeta, I just want Goten to be happy."

"I assumed as much," he nodded. The boys came out holding two backpacks between them, talking excitedly as they ran to meet their fathers. "There's another matter. Goten this one is up to you."

"What is it?"

Vegeta pulled his shirt down on the left side, revealing a tattoo of a symbol with unreadable words. "Do you know what this means?"

"That's the symbol for House Vegeta," Goten nodded. "Trunks' got one too a couple years ago."

"That's right. You are entitled to one, if you would like. You're technically too young, but I had Trunks' done professionally without much fuss." He smirked slightly, remembering the horrified expression on the face of the artist who had protested at first.

"Wow. Um, maybe, I never thought about a tattoo before. Do they hurt?"

"You should do it! It's not that bad," Trunks promised. "Mine didn't hurt too much."

"Do I have to decide right now?"

"Goten, get the tattoo!"

"Okay," he said immediately, all emotion leaving his face.

Trunks looked guilty right away and Vegeta growled. "Trunks! Rescind that order immediately!"

"I'm sorry Goten! You don't have to get the tattoo if you don't want to."

Vegeta grabbed his son's shoulder, hard, and looked him in the eyes. "That bond is an honor and a privilege meant to keep your mate safe, not a free ticket to getting your own way! If I ever hear you abuse it again for such a trivial matter I will personally kick your ass, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir. I didn't like it, it felt bad. I'm really sorry, Goten, you make the decision when you want to."

Goten nodded, still a little weirded out that he'd agreed so willingly. "How come Trunks gets to tell me what to do? Do I get to tell him what to do?"

Vegeta shook his head. "It doesn't work both ways. If he does it _right_ though," he said, still glaring at his son, "it balances out. He feels your needs and emotions and should know better than to ever ask you to do anything you don't want to do. It's about trust."

Goten shrugged, thinking briefly of Trunks ordering him to kiss him the night before. Well, at least he'd stopped himself when he noticed Goten felt uncomfortable. He decided he forgave him for that too. "I think I would like to get one, but not right away. This is all still so...unexpected."

Vegeta nodded. "Let me know. And for the love of all, no one tell the Harpy. She'd kill us all."


	4. Maturing

Bulma had been surprised to see Goten come back with them, and much more surprised to hear she now had part time custody of him. She'd pulled Vegeta away from them and gave him an earful about having to take care of an extra child because she knew damn well he wasn't going to do it.

"Neither of them are children," he'd rolled his eyes. "The claim proves it, he couldn't imprint on a child. Saiyans age at a different rate, they're young men and we need to start treating them as such."

"What do you mean? I think we give Trunks plenty of opportunities to be responsible, he's part human you know."

"He'll be different now. He'll take training more seriously, for one, because he's got something to protect."

"Aw, is that why you trained so hard when you met me?"

"No, it was about beating Kakarot." He glanced back at the young men uncomfortably. "Our bond is insignificant compared to theirs."

She crossed her arms. "Excuse me?"

"It's true. I never imprinted on anyone- and without any Saiyans left I haven't met I never will so stop looking at me like that, Woman. Really, watch him today, see how he meets his own needs and Goten's. You'll see what is different."

"Fine, and when he's just as irresponsible as any sixteen year old being allowed to play extended sleepover with his best friend, you have to admit I'm right."

He just smirked. "We'll see."

Bulma turned on her heel, very sure she had just won an argument. She knew her son better than anyone, and she knew how rowdy he got when he and Goten were left to their own devices. _Just give it a few hours and then check on them,_ she smirked, thinking to herself. _Then put out whatever fires they've set and show Vegeta he's wrong._

What she did not expect was to turn the corner and find her son diligently cleaning his room. Trunks was knee deep in his disaster of a closet, tossing old clothes into a bin clearly marked 'trash'. Goten sat cross legged on the bed, talking about some television show she knew they were fond of. He waved when she came in.

"Hi Bulma! Can you tell Trunks that Captain Copper is still the coolest show in the world? He doesn't believe me."

"He's okay."

Bulma felt herself pale. "Trunks, you love Captain Copper. You got his whole box set last Christmas."

"Really?" Goten's eyes lit up.

Trunks pulled the stack of DVDs from his shelf and set them on the bed. "Turn it on if you want to watch it, Ten, it won't bother me. Mom, is that dumpster from when we cleaned out the old lab still outback?"

"Uh, I think so. What are you doing?"

Trunks shrugged. "Goten's gonna have to put his stuff somewhere, I've been meaning to get rid of some clothes and toys anyway."

Bulma blinked. She'd never once gotten her son to agree to throw out any of his old junk, ever. He hoarded broken toys like a dragon with his gold.

Trunks took a remote from next to the television and put it in Goten's hand. "Really Ten, watch some if you like. I'm going to go drop some of this in the garbage, then I think I'll go train with Dad before lunch. Wanna spar with me this afternoon?"

"Okay," Goten nodded.

The older boy leaned forward and pressed his lips lingeringly against his temple, earning deep blushes from both his mother and poor Goten who looked up at Bulma guiltily. "Find me if you need me." He picked up the box and trotted down the hall.

Bulma left the very embarrassed boy to silently follow her son, not believing a word he'd said. Trunks had never willing cleaned out his room, and Vegeta always had to drag him into training. Sure enough, as soon as the box had been chucked, Trunks was knocking at the door of the Gravity Room. Vegeta opened it much quicker than usual; he'd obviously been waiting for him. He looked his son over with a grin.

"You can come in, but expect to train long and hard, in 400 times Earth gravity, just to start."

"As long as I'm out in time for lunch, I said I'd be there."

Vegeta nodded and stepped aside to let him in, shooting a triumphant smirk at his wife who he knew would be hiding close by.

She saw it when they ate, too. Her mother had thrown together a huge sandwich platter with sides when she saw that Goten was 'visiting', and she wasn't sure how'd she break it to her that the visit was semi-permanent. Goten kept trying to grab food for himself, but again Trunks pushed it away from him and put his approved foods in front of him instead.

It finally got on Goten's nerves and he grabbed Trunks' hand, trying for a compromise. "I want to eat what I like, Trunks. How about I tell you what I want, then you taste it and give it to me?"

He thought a moment and then nodded happily, whatever primal urge he was following glad to make the concession as long as he could try the food first. When they were done Goten got up and started stretching.

"Ready to go spar, Trunks?"

"Yep," he grinned. "Go get ready, I'm gonna get some water."

Goten went to get dressed, and Trunks dropped his voice as he leaned toward his parents. "Hey, do you guys remember when I got allowance a few years back?"

Bulma nodded. They'd tried giving Trunks an allowance as long as he kept up his schoolwork and training, but he'd never been interested. Honestly the kid never wanted for much, not with the money the Briefs fortune gave them access to.

"Well, I was thinking I'd like to try that again. I'll keep everything up, just like we agreed."

Vegeta shook his head. "No."

The teen slumped. "Oh. Okay."

"I mean," he continued, "you're too old for an allowance. You'll be given a credit card like your mother and I, and unrestricted access to the bank accounts."

"What?!" Bulma and her son asked simultaneously.

"You're a man now, by Saiyan terms. You're reason for wanting money is to buy things for Goten, am I right?"

Trunks nodded sheepishly.

"Then as far as I'm concerned, your inheritance is yours. Make no mistake, we _will_ be monitoring the account and if you abuse the privilege it will be taken - and Goten will be provided for by someone with more responsibility."

That pulled the determination into the young prince's face. "I won't spend it on stupid things, I promise. I'm gonna go fight with Goten," he waved, running off to warm up.

Bulma tapped her fingers against the table. " _Unrestricted_ access? Are you insane?"

"He'll be smart with it. His pride couldn't stand to see someone else have to provide for his mate." He leaned back in his chair. "So, you've watched him all day. See any change in Trunks?"

Bulma smiled bitterly. "He's a better husband than you've ever been."

The boys could hear Vegeta's laugh from outside.

* * *

So Trunks was different, but he wasn't that different, and Goten was glad for that. He was his best friend for a reason after all, and he didn't want him to change overnight. He'd known Trunks long enough to tell when he was going easy on someone in a fight, and that definitely hadn't been the case this afternoon when they sparred. They still got to bicker over which movie to watch, but Goten did suspect he gave in on the monster movie pretty quickly.

This wasn't the first time they'd had a sleepover by a long shot, and they usually shared the same bed too. Still, after the lights finally went out and Goten felt Trunks climb into bed next to him, he was suddenly very aware that things _weren't_ the same. Trunks scooted as close as he'd been to him the night before, pressing his face against the bruised mark on his shoulder.

"Why do you do that?" Goten asked curiously.

Trunks grinned against his skin. "Smells good, like you. Like warm cookies when it's cold outside. Hey Goten? Would you _like_ to kiss me for awhile?"

Goten nodded, appreciating the careful wording.

"Cool. When I...I mean if try to push you to far, say something and I'll stop, promise I won't be mad."

Kissing was much nicer when he wasn't nervous. Trunks ended up on top of him again somehow, but he didn't really mind. Knowing he had the power to make things stop when he wanted made it a lot easier to just enjoy the feeling of Trunks' hungry mouth against his. When he felt Trunks' tongue probe against his lip gently he didn't hesitate, and soon they were softly exploring each others mouths.

Goten felt his body respond again. Okay, so he was hard. _It doesn't matter_ , he told himself, _we can stop whenever I want to._ Trunks shifted his weight slightly and then he could feel it. The prince was hard too, pressed against him with only the thin fabric of their sweatpants separating them. A small whimper of need escaped Goten's throat.

Trunks pulled away from the kiss like he'd been slapped, and Goten panicked for a second. "Sorry Trunks, am I kissing wrong?"

"That sound," Trunks said in a low, strained voice. "You can't… I don't think you can make that sound around me when we're kissing."

"Why not?" He asked frowning. "Is it annoying?"

Trunks shook his head, taking deep, slow breaths. "Its… its really hot, Ten. I want to make you make that sound again…but...I don't think I'll be able to stop myself. I need to...stop for tonight."

"That's okay."

Trunks crawled off of him and leaned in for one last kiss. "Mine," he whispered softly.

"Yours," he agreed.

Trunks pulled him close and closed his eyes as they waited for their rapid heartbeats to slow down. Goten bit his tongue to stop from talking because he knew he'd say something he would regret. He wanted to tell Trunks to _forget_ about taking things slow. He wanted to make him whimper again? How was he going to do that? He wanted to find out, and he wanted to find out right now. It would be easy to get him to do it, too. He was pretty positive that if he whimpered again and whispered to Trunks that he wanted it, the prince would grab him and have all sorts of ideas for how they could spend the rest of the night. Why make themselves wait?

 _Never make a decision when you're horny._ He'd heard Yamcha say that once at a party to Krillin when they thought he wasn't listening. It made sense he supposed. He'd been pretty sure that morning that he wasn't ready for sex, it was probably not a great idea to change his mind while lying in bed with his boyfriend. Still, as the minutes ticked by, he still couldn't shake off the need that made him shiver, and Trunks seemed to be almost asleep. How was he supposed to rest after all that?

"Trunks?" He whispered.

"Mmm? Yeah?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Could you...could you tell me to go to sleep?"

"Why?"

"When you give me an order I don't think about it, my body just reacts. I can't sleep, I wondered if it might help."

"Goten, fall asleep now," Trunks ordered gently.

The reaction was instantaneous. Goten's eyes closed of their own accord and he felt himself slip quickly into unconsciousness.

Trunks grinned as he watched Goten fall immediately to sleep in his arms. He had control of Goten's body then too, huh? That gave him a wicked idea- not one he'd use before Goten was ready but...an idea. He fell asleep with a devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

Vegeta was almost asleep when Bulma sat up in bed, turning on the table lamp and making him wince.

"You need to talk to your son about sex."

He gawked at her. "I need to do _what_ now?"

"Do you know what he asked me earlier today? He wants us to soundproof their room. You know damn well what that means Mr. Screamer. We're letting our teenage son sleep in a bed alone with his teenage boyfriend! For all we know they could be doing...things right now."

Vegeta reached across the bed to switch the light off. "He's not his _boyfriend_ , he's his mate, and yes they're almost definitely fucking."

"Excuse me?" She gasped.

"The call to consummate a claim is very strong. I don't see why humans feel the need to spoon-feed information to their children, figuring out how everything works is part of the fun."

"Goten is only fifteen, that's too young!"

He snorted, closing his eyes and turning away from her. "I was thirteen."

"Vegeta you're a filthy liar I took your virginity and we both know it."

"Fine, but my point stands."

"Didn't you say Saiyan males can get pregnant?"

His eyes snapped open.

"Did you think to warn your son that that was a possibility?"

"Shit!" he grumbled.

Trunks was very glad he woke up before Goten. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a giant box of condoms on his night stand. There was a note taped to it, written in what he immediately recognized as his father's elegant handwriting.

 _You can both get pregnant. Don't._

Trunks tucked the box underneath the bed, knowing how mortified poor Goten would be if he saw it.


	5. Connection

School had never really bothered Trunks. It was easy for him, if a little dull. School had been different lately, though. Okay, everything was different lately.

He'd argued for a while that there was no reason for him to stay in school, and that he should be training when Goten had to go home to study. To his surprise Vegeta had actually been on his side for that one. That was happening more and more, especially when it had to do with Goten.

Bulma was firm, though. She insisted that since he may very well be taking over Capsule Corporation one day it was absolutely necessary for him to have his degree. He'd given in; he was already grateful to be allowed to keep his mate close, and if it meant suffering through a few more years of wasted training hours so be it.

Today was hard. He'd been so bored all morning, way more than he usually was. It was Friday already, a week since his birthday, so tonight he would be headed to Goten's house to spend their first week there. He thought bitterly of Chichi's comment on them needing separate beds. How was he supposed to sleep tonight without being able to hold Goten?

 _I hate algebra,_ he thought.

Wait, what? Algebra? This was history class, why was he focused on algebra? Trunks frowned, suddenly unable to make sense of his own mind.

 _I miss Trunks. I wonder what class he's in right now?_

Trunks' mouth dropped open. These weren't his thoughts and this wasn't his boredom. He was hearing Goten.

If he focused very hard he could almost grasp a second set of senses lain over his own. He could see the ghost of a math book propped open, feel the cool air of Mt. Pazou as it drifted in through Goten's window and swirled around the room. Trunks sighed contentedly. This wasn't as good as having his mate next to him, but it gave him an inner peace he'd been craving whenever they had to part for the day. History class was the farthest thing from his mind as he tried to immerse himself in Goten's thoughts.

 _Stupid second bed. I bet she'll check on us tonight too. I wonder if we'll get any time to kiss at all._

Trunks grinned. They'd developed a bit of a before bed ritual the last week. They kissed until one of them couldn't take it anymore then cuddled and said goodnight. He'd had to order him to sleep every night; Goten had trouble winding down after he'd been worked up.

Images of the night before flashed very vividly in his mind, slow kisses and lingering touches, his hand sliding across Goten's stomach. He realized with some satisfaction that these were not his memories he was watching; he could see his own face smiling down at him. Goten was thinking about him, hoping they got to be together tonight.

He watched his own face lean in and start kissing a trail down Goten's body. His smile faltered. He hadn't done that yet, had he? Was Goten's memory off?

Fake-Trunks continued down, and when he reached the fabric of Goten's pants he pulled them off with his boxers. Goten's hard cock sprung free and Fake-Trunks grinned at him.

Okay, so this was definitely not a memory. _Holy shit._ A fantasy? Innocent little Goten had fantasies- about _him_?

 _I wonder how long Mom's going to be out doing the wash?_ Goten thought. Trunks felt the other boy's hand wander down and stroke himself through his pants.

"Holy shit!" Trunks said, standing up suddenly from his desk. His classmates all turned to look at him and the teacher paused at the board.

"Mr. Briefs? Something you'd like to share?"

"Um, uh bathroom, I need to, uh, the bathroom," he stammered out, quickly shuffling out of the class and half running down the hall.

He locked the stall behind him and closed his eyes. He could see Goten's room a little more clearly, the math book left abandoned on the desk while his mate let himself get lost in his fantasy. He'd pulled himself out of his pants and was clumsily stroking his erection, clearly inexperienced in this activity, but Trunks could _feel_ it. The Fake-Trunks in Goten's daydream had taken him into his mouth, head bobbing up and down as his length disappeared between reddened lips.

"Holy _shit,"_ Trunks said again, unzipping his own pants and quickly joining Goten's pace. He'd never done this at school before, never even thought about it, but if he didn't do something he would have to come right there in class.

Goten let out a groan that rippled through his mate like fire. Trunks was drunk on it, drunk on feeling himself and Goten at the same time. He vaguely hoped that he wasn't moaning out loud, but didn't really care much if he was.

It took very little time for Goten to finish, and Trunks felt every second of it. It pushed him into his own climax, one hand clutching at the toilet paper roll as he saw stars in his vision. He took a long moment trying to collect his thoughts, trying to make the world make sense again.

When he focused back on Goten he realized the math book was back and he was just studying like nothing had even happened. Did he know Trunks had seen any of it? _No way,_ he decided, _he'd be so red in the face he'd pass out if he thought I saw it all._

He shook his head as he cleaned himself up, trying to figure out how he was supposed to just return to class like he hadn't just had the biggest orgasm of his life in a bathroom stall. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

Goku let out a hearty laugh. "You're gonna have to be faster than that, boys!"

Gotenks squared his shoulders, powering up another ki blast. " **I'll hit you this time."**

Goku floated above the tree line, incredibly still but able to move like lightning when he wanted to.

"You're running out of time," Goku teased gently. "You're off your game today."

The fused warrior growled, knowing it was true. He'd hoped the new bond between both of his creators would make him more focused and stronger than ever, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect. He fired another blast but Goku barely ruffled his hair to dodge it.

" **It's Trunks' fault,"** Gotenks grumbled. " **He is too overprotective."**

The Saiyan laughed as he motioned for the fusion to follow. "We better head back anyway, I'm hungry."

" **You're always hungry, Dad,"** he said as he followed. " **Do you think Mom's going to make me sleep in two beds tonight?"**

Goku frowned. "Yeah, I think so. She's just worried about you- both of you, really. She thinks you're too young for a long term commitment."

" **Other Dad thinks I'm ready. He treats them like adults."**

"Vegeta grew up on a different planet, he sees things in way humans don't."

" **What do you think?"**

Goku was silent for a long moment. "Do you know I was just about your age when I agreed to marry Chichi? I didn't even know what a wedding was, I thought it was a type of food."

" **You regret marrying Mom?"**

"No!" He said quickly. "I love Chichi, and I'd marry her again...but I do kinda wish I knew what I was agreeing to before I said yes."

" **Goten did not agree to anything."**

"But would Trunks really force him to stay in a relationship against his will?"

"No, I wouldn't," Trunks said frowning as their fusion ended. "I wouldn't ever force you to be with me if you didn't want to be, Ten."

"I didn't say you would," Goten assured him.

"But Gotenks was right, and one of us was thinking it or he wouldn't have said it."

"Well it must have been you, then," Goten said, gently taking Trunks' hand as they flew. "Thanks for the advice though, Dad. Don't worry...we're uh, taking things slow."

Goku nodded, glad he'd been able to get his point across. "Mmm, you smell that? Chichi made fish."

* * *

"I want a bread roll, Trunks," Goten said through a mouth full of fish.

Trunks took a big roll from the center of the table and tore off a small piece for himself, then set it on Goten's plate.

"Satisfied that I'm not trying to kill my own son?" Chichi grumbled softly from the other side of the table.

"No one thinks you'd do that, Chi," Goku said, sliding one arm around her. "Good food tonight!"

She smiled, letting herself lean against his arm. "Goten, we do need to have a talk. It's about your schoolwork."

"I got it all done today, even the math," he swore, making Trunks snort.

"It's not that. I just need to know what kinds of things you want to start focusing on in the last few years before you get your diploma."

"Huh?"

"Gohan wanted to study nature and biology in college, so I let him read up on it. What do you want to study in college?"

Goten paled. "College? I have to go to college?"

Chichi frowned. "Well, I can't make you go. But after all the work you've put in, you'd let it all go to waste? If you want to go to college we have to start saving now, it's very expensive."

"Goten doesn't need to save for college," Trunks said.

Chichi narrowed her eyes. "I suppose you'd rather he just stay home all day cooking and cleaning and raising kids while you go out and train as much as you'd like and be gone from home for years at a time and then show back up in time for dinner?"

Goku cleared his throat. "Love you too, Chi."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "No, I mean he doesn't have to save because he's rich."

"What?" Chichi and Goten asked together.

"I'm the heir to Capsule Corporation, and we've got way too much money to ever spend in one lifetime. I can get Goten into any college he wants, as long as his grades are good enough. Even then, if we offered to build a new library or something...let's just say his options are open. You should do it, Ten, we could go to school together."

Chichi gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "Any school he wants? This is amazing! I'm going to have to change the lesson plans if we're going to… oh but what to? What do you think, Sweetheart, what do you want to study?"

"Um…" he said, pushing the food around his plate. "I like bugs. Can I get a degree in bugs?"

"It's called entomology, Goten, and yes! Oh, I'll have to go into town first thing tomorrow, we'll need books and aptitude tests and fresh pencils."

"And glass cases," Trunks offered helpfully.

"Hmm?"

"For the bugs, I mean. The best way to learn is hands on, after all. He'll have to practice finding different kinds of bugs a few times a week at least."

"Oh, of course," Chichi nodded. She grabbed a pens and paper and started writing out a list of supplies and Goten shot a look at his mate that he did not need telepathy to read.

 _What are you doing?_

Trunks winked at him. He grabbed a pen from the pile and quickly jotted down on his napkin, _Earning beloved son-in-law points, watch this._

"Miss Chichi?" Trunks asked. "I think the University of East City has a huge entomology department. I have Friday off school next month, can Goten and I go look at the campus? I will be needing a business degree, and I hear they have a good program."

Chichi squealed. "What a great idea! We'll all go together."

They spent most of the evening hearing about the trip they'd be taking next week to see what was quickly becoming the top choice school on 'Goten's' list. Chichi was busy making touring plans with the map of the campus she forgot to even mention their sleeping arrangements until just before they went to Goten's room. She caught them heading towards the room in pajamas and placed a warning hand on the door.

"This door stays open, and you stay in your own beds. We'll be checking on you!" She warned.

"Yes, Mom," Goten sighed, climbing into the same bed he'd slept in when he was six.

Trunks fell ungracefully into the new twin bed across the room. "Night Miss Chichi," he called.

"Goodnight boys," she said, that suspicious edge still in her voice. "Goten, if you need help just call for me and we'll hear you." She hesitated to turn the light off, but she finally did. They heard her and Goku head to bed, and soon the house was quiet.

Trunks had made up his mind to not get in trouble tonight. His life seemed to be considerably easier when Goten's mom didn't want to strangle him. He really closed his eyes when he said goodnight, intending to let himself drift off to sleep.

He grinned when he felt the covers slide back as Goten slid in next to him, hungrily pulling his lips against his. Trunks kissed him back, inhaling the other teen's scent and leaning into his warm hands.

Goten finally broke away, catching his breath. He buried his face in Trunks' chest, obviously trying to steal as much contact as he could before he had to crawl back to his own bed. "Yours."

"Mine," Trunks purred back happily.

" _College_ , Trunks?"

He chuckled. "Have you ever seen your Mom look that happy because of something I said? No offense to Videl, but I'm about to become In-Law Elite. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but give it a chance."

"And the glass cases?"

"I just got you a few hours out of the house on school work days. Just catch a few bugs and you're free to do whatever you want."

Goten gaped. "You're a genius."

"Damn straight."

Goten laughed and gave him one lasting hug before he tried to slip back to his own bed, but Trunks held him still.

"Say Ten? How was studying today?"

"It was okay," he shrugged. "I don't like algebra."

"I noticed," Trunks chuckled. "I know what you did today."

He looked confused for a second, then his eyes darted guiltily to the chair at his desk. "Ah, not sure what you mean."

"We're connected," he whispered, making doubly sure that Goten's parents couldn't hear him. "I felt you touching yourself."

Goten blushed, head dipping down away from Trunks. "No way! You could not have… how did you… _how?"_

"It was like having two sets of everything for a while. One minute I'm hearing Mr. Fletcher drone about Charles De Gaulle, the next I'm feeling you jerk yourself off. It was sexy as hell, I almost came in my pants."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry?" Trunks laughed. "Don't be sorry. I'm sure not complaining, I just thought you had the right to know. You know, that's not all I saw either."

"I didn't do anything else."

Trunks tapped his forehead. "I saw your thoughts at the time. The little fantasy you made up with the two of us."

"Really?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. Do you do that a lot, Ten? Touch yourself while you think of me?"

Goten shook his head quickly. "No, I've only done that a few times."

"Do you think of anyone else?"

Goten shook his head again. "No. Just you. Even before you bit me."

Trunks hand kneaded the small of his back. He pressed his lips against his ear, his whisper turning dark and throaty. "I don't want to push you, but I can't wait until I get to act that fantasy out with you, Ten. You were thinking about me touching you, licking you, making you come. I'm going to make you scream my name a dozen times before I even get inside you."

The other boy shuddered against him. "I need to stop. Too much."

Trunks tilted his head. "We're not even kissing, stop what?" Goten looked up and Trunks took in the sight of his blown pupils, the pained set of his jaw and the light sheen of sweat across his forehead. Trunks smirked. "Do you get off on me talking to you, Ten?"

Goten shrugged, embarrassed. He slipped away from Trunks and settled himself in his own bed.

"Goten, fall asleep," Trunks called gently.

He sighed contentedly. "Night, Trunks."

Trunks waited until Goten was fast asleep before he crawled out of bed. He gently picked up the bed he'd been in and scooted it silently closer to Goten's. Not too much, not enough to annoy his mom, but enough that if he laid on the edge he could reach across and touch the side of the other boy's mattress. He wasn't sure why he did it; he found himself following a lot of instincts he didn't understand these days. Still as his fingertips brushed against the mattress a sense of peace settled over him; they were safe.


	6. Trust

**AN: Hello! I saw that I've had a few readers on here, I wanted to give you a heads up that there are way more chapters of this up on Ao3 under the same name as that is my preferred platform. I'm updating here much slower, just when I get a chance, but there's probably ten more chapters there and the story is almost finished. Thank you all, I'll leave you the link if you'd like more. /works/16872294/chapters/39621441**

Even if Goten had decided he didn't want to come to tour the University of East City, he knew his mother would have dragged him along anyway. At least Trunks got to come too, and standing next to a school she knew her son could never afford without his mate's help seemed to be making Chichi warm up to him a little. They'd been holding hands as they walked all morning, and she hadn't protested once.

A bright young woman named Sunny had been leading them around, gushing about the academic programs they'd mentioned being interested in. Apparently the MBA program was top of the line, and they had a folder full of brochures to look at when they got home. The entomology department was much smaller, but Goten still enjoyed getting to look at what might be his classrooms.

"We have dorms available for freshman and sophomores students, and apartments for upper class men. We also have an excellent support community for our LGBT students."

"Oh. Good for them." Goten smiled.

Trunks laughed. "She means us, Ten."

"Oh. Oh! I forgot. Can I live with Trunks if we come here?"

"Apartments sizes are flexible, but you have to wait until your two years in to rent one. You could be roommates as freshmen, but it's three people to a room."

"Yeah, that won't work," Trunks said.

"There's always the option to live off campus," she assured him. "There's plenty of space nearby to choose from, but prices do run kind of high."

"So?" Chichi asked, tugging on Goten's sleeve. "What do you think?"

He thought for a moment. "What kind of training can we do here?"

"Training?" Sunny asked.

"You know, like Gravity Rooms, combat robots, sword work-"

"A gym. He means 'is there a gym?'" Trunks said. He leaned over to mutter in Goten's ear. "Don't worry, we'd get all that stuff put into our apartment."

"Of course! We have an excellent athletic facility right across the quad. Would you like to tour it?"

"Can we eat first?" Trunks asked.

Sunny took them to a open air courtyard connected to a food stand. This was the busiest place they'd seen so far, students milled and sat at tables with baskets of food that smelled delicious in the fresh air. Chichi got herself a small salad, and the teens got just about everything else. The guide seemed a little disturbed to see two people be able to eat so much in one sitting, but she sat politely off to the side and waited for them to finish.

"So what will you be doing at Capsule Corp in the future, Trunks?" Chichi asked him.

"What Mom does, eventually, if she ever decides to retire. Until then I'd probably just work on my own inventions. She'd let me work my own pace without a lot of supervision."

"Then shouldn't you be focusing on engineering?"

Trunks was going to answer when he felt Goten's hunger as he looked sadly at his depleted basket of food. "Ten, you want more fries?"

Goten shook his head. "Uh, no, we already got so much."

"I've seen you eat way more than that," Trunks laughed, then turned serious. "Is this about money again, Goten?"

The younger teen shifted uncomfortably.

"Goten, for the last time, everything I have is yours. Anything you want, just ask me, I'll get it for you. Always."

Goten shrugged. "I guess I'd like more fries."

"I'll get them," he offered immediately, grabbing change from his pocket.

"No, keep talking, I'll be right back," he assured him, taking the bills from him. He lowered his voice. "Keep getting along with Mom."

Goten made his way through the crowd back to the short line. College had never really appealed to him before, but he was starting to see the upside. If his mother wasn't here it'd be pretty cool to just hang out with people his own age. Plus if he and Trunks had their own apartment in a few years they wouldn't have to keep walking this narrow line of parental rules.

"Can I have a double order of fries, please?" He asked the girl at the counter.

She smiled at him. "Well sure. I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Who, me?" Goten laughed, one hand behind his head. "No way, I'm too young. We're just visiting."

"Look old enough to me," she said, handing back his change. "My name is Kat, what's yours cutie?"

"I...I'm Goten."

"You think you're going to come here, Goten?" She asked, leaning into her hand.

"I'm not sure yet," he shrugged. "It seems nice. Food's good."

She giggled. "Well if you stick around today, you should come by the Ginzberg Complex, I'm off around four."

"Oh, uh, thanks for the fries," he said, grabbing his basket and trying to get away. He turned around and froze in his tracks. Trunks stood a few yards away, his eyes a dark onyx and rage on his face.

"Hey, I got us some fries…" Goten started carefully.

Trunks lurched forward and tossed the fries to the side, grabbing one of Goten's wrists and pulling him away through the crowd.

"Are you okay, Trunks?" He asked, glancing around to see if his mother was somewhere nearby.

Trunks led him behind the building where there were less people, but they certainly weren't alone. He grabbed Goten's shoulders and pressed him back against the wall as his eyes dropped down to the nearly healed bite mark he'd left on him a few weeks before. Trunks dived into his neck, sucking hard on the tender spot as he pressed his whole body against him.

"Trunks, people can see us," Goten whined a little.

"I don't care," Trunks growled. "Mine."

"Yours," he agreed. He stroked the back of Trunks head slowly and and some of the anger seemed to dissipate.

"That bitch is lucky," he snarled adding another hickey next to the new one.

"You mean Kat?"

He growled again. " _Kat._ Throwing herself at my Goten."

Goten laughed. "She wasn't throwing herself at me, Trunks. She just asked if I was coming to school here."

"She was flirting with you, Ten."

"What? Why?"

He chuckled against his neck. "I guess I'm gonna have to get used to seeing you around other people. I'm just not gonna like it. I could have killed her just now, I'm glad she didn't touch you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything."

"Then why are you bruising me?"

Trunks pulled his face back guiltily. "I asked Dad about that. He said it's a warning. To other people, not you. It means you're taken. If the bruise is fresh it means I've had my hands on you recently, and I'll fucking kill anyone who tries to take you. Like _Kat."_ His eyes darkened again but Goten placed a reassuring hand on his back.

"Goten where did you-" Chichi asked coming around the corner. She froze when she saw Trunks pinning her son to the wall, fresh hickeys all over his neck. "Oh come on!" She groaned, covering her eyes.

"Sorry, Mom!" he said, gently pushing Trunks back. "Ready to go see the gym?"

* * *

"Kakarot, why are you even here?" Vegeta snapped.

Goten had a hand placed reassuringly on his father's shaking back. "You can go home if you want to, Dad, I'll be okay."

Goku shook his head. He'd been on edge since the moment they entered the tattoo parlor, and the sound of running needles in the back room wasn't helping. "No, I need to be here. Chichi doesn't know about this, but if she ever finds out that I let it happen _and_ abandoned you here, she'll kill me."

"Some warrior. Afraid of needles and a woman."

Trunks snorted. "You made me hide my tattoo from Mom for three months."

Vegeta grumbled but didn't argue the point, surprising his son yet again. Trunks had been pushing his limits with his father lately. Not too long ago a remark like that would have earned him at least a 'watch it, Boy' or something similar. The last few months he'd been treating him differently, and Trunks had started to notice. Vegeta never turned him away from the Gravity Room, once or twice he'd even cut his workout short and let him take the room to work at his own pace. He didn't comment on what he chose to eat, how he dressed, or his private nights with Goten. He wanted to ask him why their dynamic had changed, but he was afraid to rock the boat and lose it all.

The poor artist shivered when he saw Vegeta in his waiting room, not even raising a word of protest when he saw Goten was underage. "Hello again, Sir. Same tattoo as the last two times?"

"Yes," he nodded, handing him a carefully drawn rendering of the symbol for House Vegeta. The artist made a stencil and prepared it over Goten's heart, then Vegeta burned the drawing and the stencil, unwilling to see it on anyone outside his clan.

"Sure you want this, Ten?" Trunks asked, his fingers curling around Goten's hand.

Goten smiled. In the past few weeks he'd gotten very good at amplifying some thoughts so that Trunks' could hear them, and he didn't like to talk in front of their dad's. _I'm sure. I'm yours. Forever._

"Forever," Trunks promised.

Goku went pale when the needle gun started. "Do we have to do this today? Goten could get a tattoo anytime. Tomorrow, three years from now when he's an adult, what's the difference?"

"It's Friday night, Dad, the longest time before Mom sees me again. I'm going to have to keep my shirt off for a while and wear a bandage and use lotion, it's easiest to get it healing while we're at Capsule Corp." Goten explained. The needle came down and he winced, but didn't budge.

"More importantly," Vegeta said, "this ends stage two of the claim. Well, assuming these two have had sex, making it consummated. The tattoo signifies Goten accepts the claim and Trunks' dominance. We can move on to stage three, the family obligations."

Trunks cleared his throat. "What if, uh, theoretically, we hadn't, uh…" he trailed off.

Vegeta looked shocked. "Oh. Then we hold off on stage three. Which means you'll have to tell me at some point when it has been... completed."

"Ew, Dad."

Vegeta rubbed his eyes. "Gods this would have been easier on our home planet. I sure as hell don't want details, just...inform me when I need to begin plans."

Trunks couldn't believe the question that was about to come out of his mouth, but when it came to the legitimacy of his claim he could stomach the embarrassment. "Define sex. What act, specifically, do I inform you after?"

Vegeta sputtered. "You'll know, alright? If that's the last thing holding back stage three, then once it's completed your bond will become much more intense."

"It gets _stronger?"_ Goten balked. "He can already hear my thoughts how much more could - _ow."_ He winced, squeezing Trunks hand. "Okay, that part hurt."

Trunks fought the urge to growl at the poor artist. "Are you going to be able to get through it?"

Goten nodded, gritting his teeth. "Hey, weren't there rules when you got your tattoo?"

"Yep. No crying, no moving, minimal conversation. He doesn't have to follow those, does he Dad?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No. Your tattoo was a rite of passage, similar to a coronation, and you had to prove yourself worthy of it. Goten is under no such obligation."

"Good because _fuck!"_ Goten gasped.

Trunks laughed, the other teen swore very rarely and it always made him smile.

Goten calmed down after a few minutes, getting used to the sting. "Dad, maybe you should get one. Not the same one, obviously, but maybe Mom's name? Oh, you could get Great Grandpa Gohan's dragon ball!"

"Names don't take long, I had the woman's name done and it took only minutes," Vegeta said.

They were all staring at him, searching his visible skin. "Where?" Goku finally asked.

"None of your business! I said nothing! Kakarot are you getting one or not?"

"Nope," he said, shivering. "No needles. I love Chichi but marriage is gonna have to be enough, I'm not getting anything put in my skin."

 _Marriage?_ Trunks heard Goten think loudly. Trunks raised an eyebrow at him.

Goten blushed and focused back on the symbol being etched into his chest.

* * *

It was after midnight and the Capsule Corporation grounds we're silent. They were stretched out on their bed, just enjoying the silence. Goten had his eyes closed, practically purring as Trunks carefully rubbed lotion over his fresh tattoo.

"Does it hurt much?"

"No," he muttered contentedly. "It mainly itches. The lotion's helping."

"So...marriage," Trunks started, a chuckle in his voice.

Goten tensed a little. "I'm sorry about that. I just hadn't thought about it before, and when Dad said it I forgot I'd been broadcasting to you."

"You know we're already married, right?" Trunks said. "More than married, because those end sometimes. We're mated for life."

"I know, it's just different."

"How?"

Goten shifted so that he could lay his head against Trunks' chest, the older boy's fingers going automatically to stroke his hair. "Saiyan stuff is just not the same as human stuff. To get married two people have to choose to fall in love and then choose to stay together. We didn't do that, so it's different."

Trunks froze. "Do you...do you want choose someone else?"

"No!" He said quickly, sitting up to look him in the eye. "I want to be right here."

"But you're sad that you didn't get a choice?" Trunks asked.

"No, I'm sad that _you_ didn't get a choice."

"What?"

Goten sighed. "Everyone is always asking me if I'm okay with being claimed. You let me go my own pace, Mom is constantly worried you've got me as some kind of prisoner, hell even Vegeta let me wait months to decide to get this," he said, gesturing to the tattoo. "But it's not like you got a choice either. This random Saiyan stuff just hit you out of nowhere and made you… suddenly you liked me a whole lot more and wanted me with you all the time. You weren't like that before, and if that switch hadn't flipped you'd have never-"

Trunks suddenly had him pinned to the bed, face inches away from his. "You think the claim is the only reason I want you?"

Goten's struggled to find a response, but his silence said it all.

"Goten, when was our first kiss?"

"A while back, I'm not sure exactly when-"

"It was _before_ my birthday. Don't you remember? Those quick pecks on the lips whenever our parents weren't around, always afraid we'd get caught? Before I was allowed to do this?" He kissed him deeply, tongue sliding against his until they had to break apart to breathe. "I wanted you then. Hell, I think I've always wanted you. I just wasn't as focused, not as connected to you as I am now. The claim woke everything up inside, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you'd be with me forever."

Goten didn't look convinced. "That still doesn't make this a marriage," he argued. "Marriage is a human term for two people choosing to love each other. I mean, you own me for good, but…"

"I love you," Trunks said, scoffing like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love you, Ten, so much it scares me, so much that if you did choose someone else I think it would actually kill me."

"You've… you've never said that before."

Trunks looked confused. He set his fingers against the scar on Goten's shoulder. "Mine."

Goten's eyes widened. "That...that's what that means?"

"I thought you knew that, it feels obvious to me. It's Saiyan, or at least the equivalent of their language. Maybe something's lost in the translation? It means my only, my reason for living, my mate. It means I'd kill for you, die for you, provide for you always. It's a vow. And then you accept my vow by saying-"

"Yours," Goten said in awe.

"Exactly. You didn't know that?"

"You must have ingrained knowledge I don't," he admitted. "I just knew how to respond, not what it meant."

"You need human terms? I love you. I loved you before things changed, and I love you even more now. You want to get married the proper way? Then let's do it, as soon as possible. I want you to myself in every culture."

"I love you, too, Trunks," Goten said, tracing a hand down his face.

Then they were kissing again, melting into each other's arms and trying to express the depths of their bond with their bodies. Goten let out a low moan against his mouth and Trunks pulled back.

"Careful, Ten, you know what it does to me when you make sounds like that."

"Trunks...I want it."

"What?"

"Not...not everything, not straight up sex, but I want more. Please touch me."

Trunks breathing hitched, and even in the dim moonlight Goten could see his eyes darken as the instinct began to take over. "Goten, don't hold back your moans," Trunks ordered.

Goten nodded, and then gasped as Trunks' mouth came down hard against his neck, his chest, his ribs, everywhere he could reach. Trunks' hand came down and rubbed his hard length through his pants, and because of the order he couldn't stop the whimper that spilled forth from his mouth.

Trunks pulled the the fabric away like it insulted him, leaving Goten completely naked below him. He took only a second to enjoy the sight, then he was back at it, mapping out his mate's body with his tongue as an experimental hand finally took Goten's hard cock into his hand and started to stroke it slowly.

"Ah!" Goten gasped loudly, leaning into the touch. "Trunks!"

His finally made it down past his mate's hips and he took the swollen head into his wet mouth. He slid his tongue along his full length, just taking in the taste of him for the first time. He swallowed around him, taking as much into his throat as he could while he massaged the base with his hand.

Trunks focused his mind in on Goten's and felt a swelling of pride when he heard the teen's thoughts were just a jumbled mess of ' _more yes Trunks more please there yes.'_ Just like before he began to feel the physical sensations Goten felt, and suddenly his ability to do so made perfect sense. It wasn't about spying, it wasn't about getting off from a distance or doubling his pleasure. It was about this, knowing _exactly_ where to touch his mate to meet his needs. The need for 'harder' or 'faster' or 'deeper' had to only cross Goten's consciousness for Trunks to know what he wanted and follow it.

In only a few short minutes Goten was a writhing, moaning mess, his hands grasping at the sheets. Trunks had thrown off his own clothes and used one hand to stroke himself, grinding into the mattress roughly for any kind of friction.

"T-trunks," he gasped, "I'm not gonna l-last very long."

"Don't try to, just let it feel good."

"Trunks I...ah!" Goten cried, his release catching him off guard.

Between the taste on his tongue and feeling of Goten's own climax in the back of his mind, it took only seconds for Trunks to fall over the edge with him. Goten felt him shudder, and then he was crawling up his body, mouth latching painfully to the bruise on his shoulder as he sucked at it hard, darkening it.

"Wow," Goten laughed. "That was… wow."

Trunks let his skin go with a pop and leaned back, being careful not to put pressure on the tattoo. "How long?"

"Wha...how long what?" He asked, still a bit dazed.

"How long does it take you to get hard again? Being half alien has its perks for me, down time of about ten to fifteen minutes."

"I never counted," Goten yawned.

Trunks grinned. "Might as well cut that out. No school tomorrow. If you think you're sleeping tonight you're very wrong."

Goten giggled. "Can I touch you this time?"

"You don't have to, I can feel everything you can."

"What if I want to?"

"You don't ever have to ask."


	7. Home

Goten struggled with the sleeves of the button up shirt he'd been stuffed in, fidgeting uncomfortably. After he'd gone through his growth spurt a few years ago he'd developed a hatred for long sleeves; they always squeezed his muscles and felt like they would rip apart if he flexed.

Panchy Briefs pushed more cookies into his hands, squeezing his cheek again as she squealed. "Oh, you're just the cutest thing! I swear you get bigger every time I see you, Gohan."

"I'm still not Gohan," he muttered for the third time that day, "but thank you."

Birthdays at the Son household usually involved extra food, some tighter hugs, maybe a few presents and some close friends. Apparently at Capsule Corporation they didn't do anything small. Goten had found himself trapped in a wide reception hall with his own name hanging on banners.

He recognized some of the crowd milling about, and he wished in vain he could go hide among his father and his friends, but people had been pulling him every which way all night. Many guests had only turned up due to the Briefs' family name, having heard through the tabloids that Goten had some strange relationship to the young heir. They insisted on getting time with the 'guest of honor' and congratulating him on turning sixteen, like it was some great accomplishment.

He glanced apprehensively at the tall pile of presents accumulating in the corner, trying to not look ungrateful. Goten was not a brat, not even close. He took after his father in that regard; as long as he had clothes, food, and a few things to entertain himself, he rarely wanted for material possessions. Still, the Briefs seemed set on trying to spoil him with tailored clothes and fancy trinkets. Well, okay, one of them in particular was the most guilty.

 _Trunks, come save me from your Grandmother. Truuuunks._ He thought loudly, trying to catch sight of his mate among the crowd. Panchy continued to ramble, not giving him a chance to escape, and Goten decided to play unfairly. _Trunks, your Goten needs you. Don't you want me anymore? I'm all alone and some guy across the room keeps checking me out. I think he wants to take me home with him._

It was less than a minute before he felt Trunks' strong arm curl around his middle. "Who's checking you out?" He growled.

"False alarm," Goten grinned innocently.

"Grandma I have to take Goten to say hello to Master Roshi now," Trunks said, cutting her off mid-ramble about her rose garden.

"Oh, you boys are just so precious!" She gushed, kissing her grandson on the cheek as she wandered away.

"You ever hear of the boy who cried wolf?" Trunks asked, leading Goten away.

"That only applies if you would ever stop coming for me. Where have you been anyway? You said you'd keep me sane during the party."

"I had something to take care of. Don't worry about it."

Goten narrowed his eyes. "You agreed. You promised me you wouldn't get me a present."

"No, I promised I wouldn't spend any money on you."

"I didn't agree to that loophole."

"Yes you did. Remember? I refused to use my tongue until you agreed. You lasted a whole thirty seconds before you gave in."

Goten blushed, glancing around to make sure no one had heard him. "That's not fair, you know I can't think straight when you're touching me."

Trunks grinned. "I know. Don't worry, you'll like it, I know my Ten. Now let's get those presents opened so we can eat and go to bed. I want to try something tonight."

"Something?" Goten asked warily.

"Only with permission, of course."

He sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with."

No one could fault Goten on his manners. He opened each gift with care and thanked the givers profusely, wondering absently just what the hell they thought he'd do with crystal glass and expensive cologne. At least those who knew him better made an effort to get him things he'd actually like. Tien and Chiaotzu had brought him a large box of specialty meats from the region they'd been training in, and his father had brought a new set of weighted clothes for him to wear under his clothes. He knew immediately which gift was his mother's; no one else would get him a stack of entomology textbooks.

The pile of boxes dwindled down and Goten breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the last one and thanked an unfamiliar man for the bottle of chocolate liqueur, wondering if he knew Goten was underage. He bowed to his guests, hoping they could eat now and get everyone out of the house as soon as possible.

Trunks came up to him and took his hand. "I have something to show you," he said, tugging his hand away.

"Can't we get the meal over with?" He groaned.

Trunks chuckled. "That's part one of your present; we're leaving the party early."

Goten grinned, letting his mate pull him along. They made it out into the night air and he was surprised to see both sets of their parents and siblings waiting for them, even Videl waved excitedly at him, holding Pan. "What's going on?"

"Come on, we have to walk a short way."

Bra clapped her hands and reached for Goten; she'd grown very fond of him in the months he'd been living with them. "Goten house!" She squealed.

"Bra, shut up!" Trunks snapped at her. "You're going to ruin it."

Bulma shushed her gently. Goten peered around suspiciously as they made it across the Capsule Corporation compound. He didn't usually explore it much, he only ever needed to be in the main house and the training grounds they used to spar.

A squat house came into view, dome shaped like many capsule homes. This one stood out though; the symbol for House Vegeta was emblazoned on the front of it.

"Mom wanted it to be like three times this size, but I told her you prefer cozy spaces," Trunks said, running to open the door. "Happy birthday, Ten."

Goten blinked, staring at his family. "You bought me a house?"

"Made it, actually," Trunks said with a wink. "No money required."

The house was already warm inside, a small fire roaring in the stone hearth of the living room connected to the front door. He could see an open kitchen not far away; a long dining table set with fresh food sat off to one side. A short hallway lead to another section of the house - what he assumed would be the bedroom. He recognized some of the furnishings, a lot seemed to have come from his room back on Mt. Pauzo.

"What do you think?" Gohan asked with a grin.

"This is...mine?"

"Ours," Trunks nodded taking his hand, "and it gets better. It's fully capsulated. Meaning we can take it back and forth between here and Mt. Pauzo. We can even take it to college if we want. No more messed up sleeping schedule, we'll be home all the time. With one bed."

Goten shot a questioning look at his mother who nodded begrudgingly. "You're clearly already sleeping in the same bed while you're here, I'm tired of the argument. Just be responsible."

"This is… this is great!" Goten gushed, rushing to take in the small details of his new home. "We get to stay here? For good? Where'd all the food come from?"

"I made it," Trunks said, sitting in one of the chairs and pulling one out for Goten. "I thought you'd prefer to just eat with our families rather than a big crowd." He lowered his voice. "Plus if I make it I don't have the urge to taste everything."

It wasn't easy to get both sets of their families together in one place, and it was harder to make enough food to fill them all. The group sat together and talked as they had dinner, and for a little while Goten got to feel like he had a normal life. He squeezed Trunks' hand under the table in thanks. Trunks smirked, a wicked gleam in his eye. Goten's smile faltered, he'd seen that look a few times before, and something interesting always happened afterward.

Gohan was telling the group about a conference he had attended the previous week, so no one was paying attention to either of the teens. Trunks leaned in close to Goten's ear so that only he could hear him. "Goten, get hard."

Goten held back a gasp as his body obeyed, very glad he was seated so that no one could see his lap. He gave Trunks a horrified look and tried to will his erection down, terrified someone would see it somehow. He heard Trunks suppress a giggle by taking a drink of water. _What are you doing!_ He thought at him loudly. _Someone's going to see!_

"It's funny," Trunks said quietly at his ear again. "I always wanted to to see if I could do this with just my voice. Goten, harder."

Goten bit his lip. He felt a wet spot as precum started to drip from his tip, desperate to be touched. Trunks snorted, clearly enjoying his distress. Two could play at this game, and he knew exactly how to get under Trunks' skin. This was war.

Goten took a deep breath and started to imagine he and Trunks together, twisted in the sheets of a bed. Except in this fantasy, they weren't taking anything slowly. Trunks was buried deep inside him, pounding him into the mattress while he screamed his name.

The glass in Trunks' hand shattered, drawing the attention of the group seated around the table. Vegeta snorted. "You've had the home for less than an hour and you're already breaking it?"

Trunks cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry guys, must be getting stronger lately."

"I'll say," Goku smiled. "Every day you look more and more like future Trunks did when he came back to warn us about the Android's."

Trunks laughed and rubbed the back of his head, trying to ignore the scene Goten was broadcasting at him. Unfortunately it had started to backfire; fantasizing about the two of them in bed wasn't helping Goten's painful situation.

"Well, if you all don't mind, I think the two if us will get an early night," Trunks said, trying to politely get them to leave.

"It is a school night," Chichi said approvingly.

"Exactly," Trunks said, knowing damn well neither of them were going to get much sleep. "We have to stay rested if we're going to keep our grades up."

Vegeta snorted, seeing through the lie easily. He decided to save his son the embarrassment and pretend the intense smell of arousal in the room wasn't evident to all those with Saiyan blood and heightened senses. At least Kakarot seemed to be clueless. He saw him wrinkle his nose, but he clearly couldn't place the scent. Gohan's slight blush told a different story and he quickly gathered up his wife and daughter, agreeing it was about time to head home.

As soon as they were alone Trunks pounced. He threw Goten against the fridge, pulling away at the button up shirt he hated so much. "You almost got us caught."

"Me?" Goten grumbled, finally freeing himself from the tight confines of his pants. "You started it!"

"You know for a blushing virgin you sure do have some dirty fantasies."

"That one was special for you," he grinned evilly.

"I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson, aren't I?"

"Definitely."

"Goten, get on your knees and keep your hands behind your back."

Goten obeyed, staring up at Trunks hungrily as he undid his pants and pulled out his cock. He pushed himself into Goten's mouth, holding the back of his head as started to thrust in and out. "Are you...okay with this?" He gasped out.

 _Yes, hell yes, but I want to touch you. I want to touch me. Let me move my hands._

"No. I'm trying something. I'll take care of you, Ten."

Goten tried to be patient, but he ached. He tried to pull his hands away from his back, but whatever hold the claim had on him gave him no willpower to move them; they may as well be lashed to his skin. He whined a little. _Mmmm, you taste so good Trunks. Let me get a better grip on you._

Trunks chuckled. "So impatient. Let me try this. Goten, come now."

Goten moaned around his shaft as pleasure ran through him. He came hard on the floor, struggling to stay upright.

"That's right, Ten. Your body listens to me better than it listens to you. Goten, get hard again."

He winced as his sensitive flesh pulled back to life in seconds, waiting for Trunks' orders. The hand in his hair tightened a little and he pressed him back against the fridge, thrusting faster as he started to lose himself.

 _Keep going. Im fine, go as hard as you want._ Goten encouraged him, knowing how rarely Trunks indulged himself. For Trunks it always seemed to be about making his mate feel good, and despite his insistence that it was good for both of them Goten sometimes felt like he wasn't holding up his end. Trunks was big, big enough that as he started to push farther he slid down into Goten's throat and filled his mouth, but he was managing, taking a quick breath through his nose every few seconds.

"I'm almost...I'm close."

 _Down my throat._

"Goten, come again."

Goten groaned low in his throat as another orgasm was ripped out of him. Trunks followed him, grabbing the fridge to stabilize himself as he rode it out. He frowned when Goten coughed as he pulled himself out.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I would have warned you, I'm fine. You know I'm not made of glass, right? I'm probably one of the strongest men in the world."

He lowered himself down the floor, shaking his head as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "Yeah, but so am I. If I really went all out you might get hurt. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm fine. You wouldn't hurt me."

"You don't know what it's like when that instinct takes over. I'm not myself, I can't think, it's like being possessed."

"Uh, Trunks? Little help here?" Goten asked, still posed on his knees with his hands behind him.

"I don't know, that's a good look for you," he smiled softly. "I could just leave you like that until I need you again."

"As if you could sleep without me."

"Goten you may move."

He stretched out his legs and rubbed his arms. "You know you're not the only one who acts weird because of the claim? I mean it's one thing when you order my body to react to something, I kinda get that. It's weirder when I don't have the willpower to disobey. I train in hundreds of times of Earth's gravity, but one sentence from you and I can't even stand. Feels weird."

"Do I do it too often?"

"No," he answered honestly. Trunks didn't give too many orders, unless you counted the one he asked for as a sleep aid most nights. "You give me plenty of choice. Come on. Let's go see our new room."

Goten stretched out happily on their enormous bed; he had a tendency to sleep like a starfish and they needed the extra room. Trunks watched him enjoying the soft material for a few long moments before crawling into bed to join him.

"I really love our house, Trunks. This was really nice of your family."

"They want us to be happy," Trunks said, pulling flush against him. "Besides, it had become necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently the sound proofing wasn't working well enough. You woke up Bra twice this month with your moaning."

Goten gaped in horror as his mate laughed at him.


	8. Time

Vegeta dived to the left, barely avoiding his son's fist. He hooked his right hand around to catch him in the stomach, but Trunks was able to block him and push them apart, dropping back into stance.

"You're getting better," Vegeta mused. "In a few months you should-"

"I want you to answer some questions about the stages of a claim."

"I- what?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

"Because it's about time you tell me what they really consist of."

"And you're asking me during training because…?"

"When else do we talk where Mom can't hear us?"

Vegeta huffed but resumed his stance. "Fine, but we continue training. If you get distracted it's your own fault."

"How many stages are there?"

"Three."

"When did the first one end?" He jumped back to dodge the foot aimed for his face.

"The day you turned sixteen. You chose your mate, marked him, and dared anyone to challenge your right to take him. When you perceived the danger was gone, stage one ended."

"And stage two is all up to Goten, right? He decides to accept the claim."

Vegeta stopped a moment and frowned. "Is this your round about way of telling me…"

"God, _no_ Dad, I'm not saying we've had sex. I would have lead with that."

"Huh. Okay."

"What do mean, 'huh'?"

"Nothing."

" _What?"_

Vegeta came at him again, managing to clip him in the side this time. "I'm just surprised."

"Aren't you all always commenting on us being 'responsible' and all that? You're shocked we're actually following the advice?"

He snorted. "The humans have been telling you that. I don't understand the wait."

"We're young. Goten's just sixteen, I'll be seventeen in just a few months. Shouldn't you be lecturing me on safety and taking things slow and all that?"

He rolled his eyes. "All great advice for a child, which you are not. I am trying to understand why Bulma, Kakarot, and The Harpy insist on moving so slowly when a guaranteed mate has been found. It makes no sense to me to dawdle. To be frank I expected the formal part to be far over with by now."

"So Goten and I are behind?"

"Compared to other claims in Saiyan history? I'd say so."

"How far behind?"

"You turned sixteen, what, ten months ago? If we were on Vegetasei I would be holding a grandchild by now."

He paled. "A grandchild?"

"A normal claim takes usually less than a week to legitimize."

"A _week?"_

"Stage one was almost always short, who would challenge a Royal's claim? It was an honor to be chosen, it meant you'd be cared for the rest of your life and never have to do anything but provide children. Most of the submissives - don't give me that look that's the term for them - accepted the offer immediately. They were marked and bred immediately. Stage three was the only thing that took more than a day."

"What is stage three? You called them the 'family obligations'."

"There's a formal party organized in which the two are announced to be officially united."

"So like a wedding?"

"Nothing so banal."

"I want to marry him. Maybe we can make it part of the ceremony."

"Why? Your bond is much stronger than a married couple."

"I know that, and it doesn't really matter to me, but he wants to do it. He hasn't said so but…"

"You feel his need and wish to fulfill it. Good, you should. There were some bastards who treated their submissives as...less than."

"Less than what?"

"Some royals resented the obligations brought on by the claim, and rebelled against their instincts by turning on their submissive. They'd torture them just to prove the claim did not control their actions. The submissive was a toy for breeding and nothing more."

Trunks growled low in his throat and his eyes darkened. Vegeta held up a calming hand, backing away slightly. "Stay calm, Prince Trunks. Your Goten is safe, and you treat him well."

That seemed to pacify him somewhat. "How could they? I'd do anything for Goten, kill anyone, die for him! They just hurt their mates for no reason?"

"Their mates and themselves, if I understand right. You feel what Goten feels, am I right?"

"Not...not all the time. He can amplify it though, make me feel more just by focusing on it. If someone tortured their mate, it would hurt them for sure."

"It wasn't the norm, just the nightmare version of the union. Anyway, I'm not sure the ceremony in stage three is appropriate for a wedding."

"Why not?"

"You, uh, you have to defeat him in combat."

"Why?"

"It's a final test to prove you're worthy of dominance over him. Why do you think you've been training so hard this year? You know you need to be stronger than him when the time comes."

"I won't hurt him," he warned.

"You don't have to knock him unconscious, you just have to pin him. He agrees he's been bested, and then it's over."

"Is there a time limit? Like, what could happen if this was all done in five years or so?"

"Five years? Out of the question. You'd go insane, literally. You have to complete the claim once it's initiated, or your instincts will continue to take control of your actions. It's still there after the claim is legitimized, but it's more controllable because you're not worried about losing him. Do you ever find yourself losing the ability to be...gentle? Threatening those that get too close to him? Those situations will only become more frequent the longer you wait."

"Shit," he muttered. Vegeta's left hook to his eye caught him completely off guard.

* * *

Trunks hissed in pain as Goten gently pressed the ice pack to his face. He sat on their kitchen table with his shirt discarded, wondering if the worried look on Goten's face came from an instinct or just his genuine concern for his mate.

"Wow, Vegeta really did a number on your face," he muttered sympathetically.

"It was my own fault. I got distracted, he thought I'd dodge enough to avoid the worst of it."

Goten leaned in and wrapped his arms around Trunks' torso, subconsciously leaning his head to the side to let him breathe in the scent of the bite mark. Trunks took the offer happily, hands coming to rest on the teen's hips.

"Maybe I should get hurt more often."

"Don't. What distracted you, anyway?"

Trunks leaned back guiltily. "We need to talk about that, actually. I had a serious talk with Dad."

"I thought that was the only kind of talk Vegeta could have."

"I'm in danger, Ten."

"What?" He asked, suddenly turning serious and grabbing Trunks' shoulders. "Is someone coming?"

"Not like that, it's internal. It's the claim. Apparently it has to be finished, and soon, or I could go insane. Dad says the stress will make me act like a wild animal unless we finish stage three."

Goten took a moment to put the facts together. "And stage two ends when we have sex, right?"

"Right."

"Then let's have sex," he said, hand tugging quickly at Trunks' pants. " We'll do it right now and call your Dad to start stage three, whatever that is. We'll have it done in no time, don't worry, I've got you."

Trunks stilled his hands. "Ten, I know you don't want your first time to be on a kitchen table."

"Then we'll go to the bedroom," he said, that panicked look still in his eyes as he grabbed Trunks through the loose fabric of his pants. He stroked him slowly and gave him a look that he knew always got to him. "Come on Trunks, don't you want me?"

"Always, but not like this. You're just scared, I don't want that."

"Then what do you want?" Goten asked, looking annoyed. "You tell me you'll be in danger without sex and then act surprised when I try to jump you?"

"Goten, listen to me," he said, grabbing his shoulders, then he winced and added "if you want to. Not an order."

Goten just nodded.

"You want your first time to be special, and I don't want to take that away from you. This weekend, let's go away together somewhere. We'll go on a real date like human couples do. Then we'll go back to a hotel room and whatever happens just happens, assuming you want it."

Goten still looked unconvinced, glancing back toward the bedroom. "I don't need that, Trunks, I just want you safe."

"You know, it's my first time to," Trunks said, slyly pulling out the big guns. "Would you deny me a request?"

"That's cheating, you've been ready for it since the night you claimed me."

"Please, Ten?"

Goten grumbled, and Trunks knew he had won.

"In the meantime," he smiled, pulling Goten's hand back to his lap. "You're going to finish what you started."


	9. Stage Two

TRIGGER WARNING: There is a brief sexual assault in this chapter, it is stopped but I don't want it to take anyone by surprise if that is hard for them to read.

 **Hello all, if you are reading this on I just wanted to say thank you for the kind comments, there is more of this story and the prequel on A03 but I will continue to post here also**.

They decided on North City, it was far enough away that no one would recognize them easily from the Briefs' fame. Neither of them mentioned the true purpose of the trip to their families; they just said they needed a break from their constant studying to just be alone, and no one questioned it. The two knew exactly why they were going though, judging by the lube and condoms they had packed away in the bottom of their joint suitcase.

The hotel was beautiful, but Goten wasn't excited about it until he learned what roomservice was. Trunks promised that instead of eating at a fancy restaurant they would come back here and gorge on everything the hotel had to offer right after the show.

Trunks had insisted on the 'show'. It was 'what human couples do on dates' and therefore essential. Bulma had bought them tickets to a symphony, but after only minutes they realized it wasn't for them. They may be adults in Saiyan terms, but they were happy to admit they were still earthling teenagers in some aspects. They ducked out of the symphony early and found a movie theatre not too far away, deciding to take in a cheesy flick about a sentient monster truck.

Trunks had trouble focusing on the movie, choosing instead to just watch Goten enjoy it. The other teen's laughter was always the loudest in a movie theatre, and that was one of the things he'd loved about him, even before the claim had begun. Too many people were afraid to enjoy themselves at the movies, but when they heard Goten roaring with laughter at dumb jokes it made them less insecure. Soon the whole theatre was more at ease, knowing that at least they weren't laughing like _that_ kid.

"That was great!" Goten laughed as they made their way outside into the dark. "Definitely better than listening to violins for three hours."

Trunks chuckled, nodding his agreement. "It was long, though, I'm starving."

"Then let's go back to the hotel! Roomservice!"

Trunks' stomach rumbled. "Aw, that's pretty far. I'm gonna get something to snack on first. Hot dogs? I saw a cart not too far off."

"Sure," Goten nodded, knowing he could eat several hot dogs and still be hungry for dinner, damn his genetics. "Can you go grab them? I'm going to pee real quick."

Trunks agreed and jogged around the corner. Goten tried to get back into the theatre but the doors had closed for the night, so he shrugged and slipped into the alley alongside it. It was a pretty deserted area, he figured, and he wasn't really willing to hold it all the way back to the hotel.

He was almost done when a large hand came down hard on his back, gripping the expensive leather coat Trunks had bought him a while back. "You got any money, Rich Boy?"

Goten smirked, about to turn around and show this douchebag exactly who he was messing with. When he tried to turn, though, he couldn't. His limbs went slack, his muscled arms hanging loosely at his sides. He tried to speak but didn't even have the energy to do that. _Trunks,_ he reached out immediately, _help._

The strange man spun him around, pressing a knife to his throat. "What, not even gonna say anything you pussy?" His hands shoved roughly into Goten's pockets but he found nothing. He took in the sight of Goten's lowered zipper and smirked.

 _Why can't I fight him! Trunks!_ Goten thought frantically as the man's hands roamed over his chest. His panic must have been evident in his face because it made the man laugh.

"Don't worry Rich Boy, I won't hurt you much. Seems like you owe me something for not having any money on you, though…" His lips forced themselves on to Goten's and the teen tried to shake him off, but it was like moving in wet cement. He tasted like cigarettes and something that stung. Everything in Goten's body screamed 'no, bad, wrong' but refused to let him move.

One of the man's rough hands came down and grabbed Goten's soft shaft, trying to stroke it up. _Trunks please!_ He begged in his mind.

He heard the roar before he saw his mate. Hands came down around the man's throat as he was pulled off him and thrown down the alley. Trunks was there, hair a glowing blonde and eyes nothing but dark circles with rims of white. The human man looked up petrified, his hands up in apology like he intended to beg for mercy, but there was no mercy to be found.

Goten tried to move, tried to speak, but found he was still unable to do either. Seeing Trunks like this was doing something to his mind as well. He knew he should be horrified at what was happening in front of him, but the only thoughts entering his brain were ' _good, right, mate_ '.

Trunks snapped the human's neck with ease and Goten felt...proud? No, this was bad, he tried to argue with himself. A man had died, not a good man but a human nonetheless. He didn't care.

Trunks slowly turned to look at him, the animal clearly still at the surface as he stalked toward him. The intensity should have scared him, but his brain just insisted again ' _good, right, mate_ '.

Trunks yanked his pants away from his body, shoving him up the wall and biting into his shoulder fiercely as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Goten felt a finger probe his entrance for the first time and was surprised to find it already wet, already ready for his warrior. The head of Trunks' thick cock brushed against his entrance. _Yes, yes, yes, good, right, mate._

Trunks' actions paused. Those strong fingers dug into his thighs and Goten groaned, not understanding what was taking so long. He looked down into Trunks' face to see a struggle; he was fighting with the animal, not willing to let it take over completely.

Trunks' strangled words came out in a low roar. "Won't...won't hurt...my Goten...no...stop me...won't…"

This was unacceptable. _Good, right, mate._ Goten grabbed two fistfulls of Trunks' hair, desperation in his face. "Trunks," he gasped out, not recognizing his own voice, "fuck your Goten."

The fight went out of Trunks' face and he thrust up into him in one fluid motion. Goten let out a scream of pleasure as he was filled, clinging to Trunks' hair and back as he started to pound into him. For a long moment there was nothing to be heard except the sound of Goten's jacket rubbing harshly against the brick wall behind him and the sounds of their labored breathing.

"You're _mine,"_ Trunks roared, biting into his neck again briefly. "No one else gets to ever fucking touch you! Your body belongs to me. Goten, say it!"

"No one else gets to touch me," he obeyed. "I'm yours. This is your body. Fuck your Goten."

Trunks responded by speeding up his pace. He ripped open Goten's shirt to reveal his tattoo and placed one hand on it as he slammed into him, intermittently licking the bite mark. He snarled. "Goten, come now."

Goten screamed as he came, his muscles clenching down on Trunks. Trunks screamed out his own release and Goten felt the warm liquid pouring into him and then...what was that? A new feeling, one he very much enjoyed. He clung to Trunks as they slid down the wall, still connected as they sat on the cold pavement of the alley. It was several long minutes before either of them could speak.

* * *

They made it back to their hotel room without saying much beyond 'are you okay?' and some noncommittal nods. As they stepped inside Goten realized he wanted to take a shower, and Trunks immediately went in to get the water running for him, still tuned in tightly to his needs. He pulled him into the bathroom gently and undressed him, wincing when he saw the rough texture of the alley wall had scratched his lower back. Trunks traced the bruise marks his own fingers had left in his mate's hips and felt hot shame burning his face.

"I'll...get you some food," he said, turning from the proof of his broken promise.

"Trunks," Goten said softly, stopping him with a gentle hand. "Stay with me."

"I...okay," he said, shifting his weight uncertaintly.

Goten pulled Trunks' clothes off, tossing them to the floor and pulling him into the shower. The hot water seemed to help his sore muscles as he leaned into it, setting his head against Trunks' shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Goten," Trunks finally blurted out in a sob. "I tried to make this special and gentle and about you, and instead I...I fuck you in some dirty alley. I hurt you."

Goten slid a hand up his back, rubbing soft circles into the tense muscles. "You saved me. I knew you would."

Trunks shivered. "When I came around the corner and saw that _bastard_ touching you, kissing you, I just...something snapped."

"The claim, I felt it too."

"Why weren't you fighting him off? He was just a weak human."

"I couldn't. I couldn't move. I think...it was your job to get him off me, if that makes sense."

"Defend what's mine. I didn't mean to kill him. I mean I did, but I regret it." He gingerly traced Goten's wounds. "I regret this more."

"I asked you to," Goten reminded him.

"I'm just like those assholes Dad told me about," he spat miserably. "I knew you were hurting, I felt it, and I still didn't stop."

"You mean the scratches?" Goten smiled. "At least you noticed, I honestly had no idea they were there until you touched them."

 _I don't deserve him._

Goten jumped, staring into Trunks' eyes. "What?"

 _I practically rape him and he's trying to make me feel better. My poor Ten. I never should have dragged him into this. He should be out enjoying being a teenager, not getting forced up against a wall-_

"Stop it!" Goten snapped, grabbing his face in wonder and horror. "Trunks, I can hear your thoughts."

"What? Really?" Trunks asked with wide eyes. "Dad mentioned the claim would get stronger after… you can hear me?"

"Yes, and I don't like what I'm hearing," Goten said, pulling him to his chest. "Do you always think like this? Like you hate yourself?"

"Only when I've royally screwed up."

"I said stop it!" Goten said sharply. "We were following our instincts, and you did not rape me. I wanted it, I asked for it, and I enjoyed it. Here, feel." He closed his eyes and focused on the memory of the alley, of feeling finally full and safe and protected and _owned._

Trunks gasped slightly, staggered by how much stronger the sensations hit him than before they strengthened their bond. He let out a soft moan, and he felt Goten gently starting to touch him. He shook his head. "You don't need to-"

"You said I didn't ever have to ask permission," Goten reminded him. "I want it again. On my terms. Please."

He said nothing but he let Goten stroke him to his full length, and soon they were wrapped together on the bed, still damp from the shower. Trunks laid back on the bed with his eyes half lidded as Goten rode him, letting out delicious sounds whenever he found a new angle he liked.

Gods he was _tight._ Everything in the alley had been rough and desperate and automatic, but this was different. He'd expected the first few times to hurt his mate at least a little, didn't it hurt human males to not be prepped before sex? Goten didn't seem to know this, and he certainly didn't seem to be in pain. There was the slick wetness too, which Trunks knew was also something human males didn't have. It had to be a Saiyan thing. He smirked slightly; if he'd known his mate made natural lubricant he wouldn't have spent so much money on lube and-

"Oh, shit!" He said suddenly, grabbing Goten's hips and pulling him up off his shaft.

Goten whimpered in protest, trying to sink back down. "Don't tease me, Trunks, I need it."

"Goten, condoms! With everything that's happened tonight we totally forgot!"

"Who caaaaares?" Goten whined, still trying to reseat himself.

"You should," Trunks chuckled. "Do you want to get pregnant?"

"This is the last time without one, just once won't hurt," he insisted, sinking back down swiftly and increasing his pace to convince Trunks not to pull him away.

Trunks meant to protest, but his mate was very convincing. "Okay, I'll just tell you when to get off. Not going to take long if you keep moving like that."

Goten didn't let up and before long Trunks felt his body started to seize up. "Okay, you should move."

Goten acted like he hadn't heard him.

"You have to move or I -ah!" He shuddered, emptying hard inside him.

Goten moaned at the feeling, immediately following after him. He fell forward and laid against Trunks' chest, trying to catch his breath. Trunks held him a few moments and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?"

"I told you I was going to come, why didn't you get off?"

He felt Goten blush against his skin. "I don't know. It just feels good."

"Sex usually does."

"No, when you come inside. It's the best part."

"Why?"

"I can't explain. Let me just show you." He closed his eyes and focused in on the memory, pulling Trunks in with him as he replayed the last few minutes.

Trunks settled into the memory from Goten's side. He heard the warning from his own mouth that he was almost there, and then he felt the urge to ignore the warning. As the Trunks in his memory spilled inside him a warmth spread up his body, not just physically but deep in his soul. Serene peace washed over him and he felt loved, wanted, cherished. There was a brilliant burst of light and every nerve on his body felt alive and new. It was beautiful, and his desire to keep experiencing it made sense but…

He wrapped Goten tightly in his arms, trying to simulate the feeling but knowing no amount of cuddling could come close to it. "We have to be careful, Ten. Having a baby would seriously throw off our plans right now."

"I didn't say I wanted a baby, I just want that feeling."

"So you don't want a baby, you just want a lot of unprotected sex? Doesn't that sound crazy to you? It's gotta be part of the claim trying to convince you to get pregnant. I don't trust that you're yourself right now."

"Stop making so much sense, it's annoying," Goten grumbled, unwilling to give up. Everything Trunks said sounded true, but whatever part of his brain was supposed to care just didn't. Moreover, he was starting to wonder if it would really be the worst thing in the world. If being pregnant meant that feeling would stay for an extended time...

"We've been through a lot tonight, maybe we should just-"

"Roomservice," Goten said, cutting him off.

"Oh, right," he chuckled. "I guess I am pretty hungry."

"Let's get some of everything," Goten said excitedly, pulling the menu from the drawer. "Then maybe we'll talk some more after." He hadn't forgotten his argument, and damn it he was going to win. He was pretty sure he knew how to get what he wanted.

* * *

For a while they were just themselves again; no claim, no relationship they had trouble defining, just two people who had always enjoyed each other's company getting to do it again. They sat in their hotel room as they ate with the television turned to a weird variety show and made fun of the lead actor, comparing the most annoying characters to people they knew in real life. That eventually lead to them doing their own impressions, forgetting the show was even on.

Goten tried to catch his breath. "Trunks," he gasped out, "do your Dad's voice again."

Trunks crossed his arms and frowned, tilting his head to the ceiling and turning up his nose. "I had an emotion once when I was thirty-one," he barked in a rough voice. "It was fucking awful."

Goten giggled again. "What emotion was it, Mr. Vegeta?"

"Well, nine months later my magnificent son was born, so you tell me."

Goten was cackling again, shoving some more rice into his mouth. "Hey, let's do Krillin."

Both teens fell back against the bed and played dead before laughing again.

"Mom hates that one," Goten admitted. "She says it's in bad taste. Dad laughed one time though."

"Of course he did. Kakarot is an idiot," Trunks said solemnly slipping back into the Vegeta voice.

Goten giggled, kissing him once on the chin. "I'll be back," he said, jogging toward the bathroom.

As long as his Dad was on his mind, Trunks figured he might as well get that part over with. He grabbed his phone and hit the second speed dial, hoping to hang up as quickly as possible so Goten didn't have to hear the conversation. If the old man could text worth a damn this'd be a lot easier.

He didn't bother with a greeting, as soon as the line picked up just said. "There, we had sex, so start the stuff for stage three and we'll be ready."

The other end was silent for a moment, then he heard a sheepish voice say, "Hi Honey, how was the symphony?"

"Mom!" He yelled, blushing furiously. "Oh my gods, what are you doing with Dad's phone?"

"He's in the shower, I thought it might be important."

"Oh gods," he groaned.

"Uh, congratulations on the-"

"Mom. No. Please. We never had this phone call, you understand? It didn't happen."

"I'll tell your father the good news."

"Mom, just-"

"You're being safe with him, right? I mean I told Vegeta to talk to you about condoms and a safe word but I-"

"Bye Mom!" He practically shouted, hanging up the phone and tossing it across the room.

Goten eyed the phone warily as he came back in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, no big deal, I just want to fucking die. Please kill me."

"Is that an order?" Goten chuckled, crawling over to him. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to work his plan - strike when your enemy was weak. "I can think of more fun things to do." He wrapped his hands him around and started kissing his neck gently, nuzzling against him.

Trunks sighed and leaned into the embrace. "Don't think I'll ever get enough of you, Ten. I always want more."

Goten crawled into his lap, straddling him as he brought their mouths together. They hadn't even bothered throwing clothes on, and it was only minutes later that Trunks had to break away from him, unable to wait any longer.

"Grab the condoms, they're in the bottom of the suitca-"

Goten silenced him by dropping to his knees on the side of the bed, taking Trunks into his mouth. Trunks shivered as he worked, taking a moment to enjoy himself before he spoke up again.

"Grab...grab the condoms, Ten. I'm tired of waiting."

He hadn't said his name at the beginning, so not technically an order, but he was definitely getting into dangerous territory. Goten sat back in his lap, rubbing Trunks against his entrance teasingly.

"Ten," he warned him, "I know what you're doing."

"Doing?" Goten asked innocently.

"You want to do it raw again. We can't. We have to be safe."

He decided to pull out the big guns. He pressed his lips against Trunks' ear. "You don't know how wrong it felt when that man was touching me tonight. All I could think was your name, you're the only one who gets to touch me."

Trunks sucked in a breath and growled a little. "Mine. I mean...this isn't going to work, Ten. I see right through you."

"He tasted like cigarettes," Goten mused. "He reeked of them. I wonder if my breath still smells like him."

Trunks tongue was in his mouth immediately, fighting away the phantom taste. He pulled back, his eyes turning darker as he growled low in his throat. "Trying to make me jealous won't make me change my mind."

"Then order me to stop."

Trunks fought for the words but they didn't come. "You're not thinking clearly. There could be consequences and you'll regret it in the morning. What if you got pregnant?"

"Well...So what if I did?"

"What about college?"

"Forget college. I'm only going for you and you're only going to impress my mom. Isn't this the point of all of this? To make strong heirs?"

"Ten, it's just your instincts. I know they're hard to fight, but you'll come back to your senses soon."

"Why fight at all?" Goten asked, stroking Trunks slowly. "Instinct brought us together, it's there for a reason. Just try to tell me you don't want a baby. I can feel it, you've been picturing me pregnant with your child since the day you claimed me. If I hadn't stopped you, you would've tried that first night."

"You're _sixteen,_ " he groaned.

"I'm half Saiyan. Human age means nothing to us. You couldn't have claimed me if i wasn't ready. Stop making excuses and _fuck me."_

"Ugh, I've created a monster." Trunks was shaking, need starting to overshadow his reason. Goten knew how to push him past the edge.

"Do you think that strange man would have been careful with me? What if I was carrying his child right now?"

Trunks roared and threw him down on the bed as Goten let out a victorious yelp.


	10. Surrender

**If anyone is still reading on this platform I appreciate you! and I appreciate the comments too, I am trying to get a sequel together and the feedback to see what people liked helps. Thanks!**

"Dad," Trunks called, banging on the door of the Gravity Room.

Vegeta slid the door open. "Is this about training or talking?"

"Uh, both."

He shut the door.

"Come on, Dad! I need to talk to somebody."

"Speak to your mother!"

"She's not Saiyan."

"Find Kakarot then."

"What the hell does Goku know about Saiyan customs?"

Vegeta growled. "Figure it out for yourself! I'm tired of playing school teacher."

"Please, Dad? Something might be wrong with Goten."

Vegeta groaned and opened the door, not offering him entrance. "One question, and make it quick."

He glanced around uncomfortably, afraid his mother or sister might be nearby. "Can't we go inside?"

"No. Ask."

"Fine. Goten's acting weird."

"Get on with it."

"He won't use, condoms, okay?" He said blushing furiously. "All weekend he fought me on them. I finally got one on Sunday afternoon and he sulked for hours."

"And?"

" _And?_ And what the hell!? A week ago we were very clear about how careful we were going to be, and now this? I thought he'd snap out of if I gave him a few days, but he hasn't. Is this permanent?"

"Completion of the second stage must have triggered his breeding instinct. He'll calm down after he has his first child."

"He's just stuck like this? What do I do? How do I help him?"

"Good gods, what do you want a map? Knock him up and he'll get off your case."

"Dad! There has to be a better solution."

"Well when you figure it out let me know. You think I wanted another child? Bra was your mother's idea and she wouldn't let me have a moment's peace until she-"

"Stop! Too much information! We're too young."

"Well talking to me sure as hell isn't going to change anything. Talk to your mate, or order him to use protection. Those are your options."

"I hate giving him orders."

"Then you're fucked." He winced at his own choice of words. "I mean you're cornered. You're in control, but if you refuse to take it then be prepared for the consequences."

"Let's say...let's say he did...I mean if it were to happen…"

"I can't see much changing, except your mother would be insufferable with a grandchild to spoil. Of course, Kakarot's woman on the other hand…"

Trunks grinned. "Chichi! Duh, why didn't I think of it before. Thanks Dad!" He spun around and ran back towards the portable home he shared with Goten.

Bulma waited until he was out of sight before she came out of her hiding spot in the Gravity Room, chuckling at her husband. She held up her ruined dress and tried to cover herself, blushing furiously. "You think he saw me?"

"No," Vegeta said, sliding the door shut behind him. "This is why we should stick to the bedroom, that kid is here way too often."

She slapped him on the chest. "And what did you think you were doing, telling him to have a baby? For the record, Bra was your idea."

"Don't tell him that, I'll never live it down."

* * *

"You have to let me use condoms, or I'll tell your mother," Trunks said the moment he entered their home.

Goten paused next to the stove, the spoon he was using to stir snapping under his fist. "You...you wouldn't."

"How do you think Chichi would react to finding out her precious baby boy is trying to get pregnant?"

"She'd murder you."

"Me?" Trunks said in shock. "You're the one who wants one."

"Doesn't matter," Goten smirked, fishing out a new spoon and tossing the old one. "She'd never believe her 'precious baby boy' is to blame."

Trunks sat at the table, resting his face in his hands. "Don't...don't make me order you, Ten."

The smile faded. "You wouldn't really do that to me, would you? Take away my choice to make your life easier?"

Trunks sighed. "I want to _help_ you. You always help me when the claim messes with my head. You calm me down and bring me back to myself, but I can't seem to do it for you."

"I'm _me,_ " he insisted. "Yeah, I'm sure the claim has something to do with it, but it affects most of our life doesn't it? It made you want to keep me, it made me want to stay, and now it's making me want a baby. It's worked out for us so far."

"What about school?"

"If you want me to go to school so bad I will. I'm homeschooled anyway, once Mom knows the worst would be over and I can still take my GED test in a couple years. Hell, maybe I can take it this year so we can be on track together. I know I'm ahead of where I should be thanks to her. We have lots of family, babysitters everywhere, and enough money to support a family of a hundred, much less three. Believe it or not I've given this more than a passing thought."

"You can't be pregnant when we complete stage three."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to fight. I have to pin you down forcefully, and I won't be able to do it if you're carrying a baby."

Goten sat in the chair across from the table and took his hand. He focused in on a memory, one of them touring the University of East City.

 _"Goten, for the last time, everything I have is yours. Anything_ _you want, just ask me, I'll get it for you. Always_." Trunks' own words echoed back, taunting him.

"Will you deny me the first thing I ask you for?" Goten asked, flashing that sweet smile that he knew melted his mate.

Trunks sighed. "When did you get so devious? Is this my fault?"

"Maybe I'm a little spoiled," Goten admitted.

"You're really not," Trunks shook his head. "If I thought you wouldn't hate it I'd be showering you with gifts all the time. You're right. I can't say no to you."

They were cuddling together on their couch a few weeks later when it happened. Despite all the growing up he'd done in the last year Goten was still an avid fan of Captain Copper, and he'd convinced Trunks to have a marathon of the old show. Trunks didn't care much anymore, he'd grown bored of a lot of childish things as he'd matured, but he still loved watching the adorable excitement in his mate's face as he repeated the cheesy lines and munched absently on popcorn.

Eventually the sight had been too much for Trunks. He leaned in and started kissing his neck, a hand wandering underneath their blanket.

"Trunks, this is the best episode, keep your hands to yourself," Goten admonished gently.

Trunks didn't feel like listening tonight, he felt like being obeyed. Those moods passed over him sometimes, he never abused them, but they became handy when Goten dared to ignore him when he wanted attention.

"Goten," he ordered, "get hard."

Goten shuddered, still slightly annoyed as he was trying to watch his show. "Congratulations, I'm horny. Still watching Captain Copper."

"Goten, stand up and take off your clothes."

He did as he was told but was still defiantly keeping his eyes glued to the episode. He stood naked in their living room, still ignoring the one giving the orders.

"Goten, get on your hands and knees and face the television."

That seemed to at least intrigue him. He knelt on the carpet and bent over, obviously paying a little more attention now.

"Goten, until our game is over you're allowed to say only 'yes, Sir' or 'no, Sir'. You may moan. Keep your thoughts to yourself unless I push you too far. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Goten said.

Trunks went to grab something from the bedroom. He'd been meaning to try it lately anyway but hadn't found a good chance. Now seemed perfect.

He set himself behind Goten and felt his mate trying to suppress his thoughts. He could order him to not think for a while, but his struggle was part of the fun. Trunks leaned forward and gently started to work his entrance with his tongue. Goten moaned loudly.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Goten, don't come until you're given permission."

"Yes, Sir."

Trunks went back to using his tongue, watching Goten try not to squirm. One of these days he would try to figure out the how's and why's of why Saiyan males apparently were able to lubricate themselves, but that was a question for another day. He reached forward and slowly stroked Goten while he got his new toy ready. The small metal egg with a cord on it slipped into him tightly. Trunks started it's vibration, and worked it around until he was sure it was placed against his prostate. Goten moaned again, letting out a stuttering "y-yes, Sir."

Trunks got back up on the couch and turned up the volume on the television. "This is a good episode, you were right. I'm going to watch some Captain Copper. You just stay there and think about where your attention belongs."

In only a few minutes Goten was letting out a steady moan into the carpet, eyes shut tightly as he fidgeted.

"You should open your eyes Ten, this the best part. Don't you want to watch Captain Copper?"

"No, Sir."

"You want something else, then?"

"Yes, Sir."

Trunks had been slowly stroking himself the whole time, watching his mate's distress closely. He pulled the small egg out with a pop and shoved himself inside. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, Sir!" Goten moaned.

"Because you like it when I'm rough, don't you Ten?" He asked, punctuating the question with a quick slap to his ass. He grabbed a fistfull of Goten's hair gently, getting a better hold on him. "Because you're mine."

"Yes, Sir!"

Trunks held his hips steady with one hand as he thrusted; game time was over and he could feel Goten's need getting almost painful. He waited until he could feel himself getting close and then said, "Goten, come now."

Goten yelled against the carpet as he was finally allowed to finish. "Yes, Sir?"

"Goten, you may speak freely."

"Finish inside Trunks, please."

"Okay," he nodded, shuddering as he tipped over the edge.

Goten moaned again when his mate came, his favorite sensation sliding through him. He pushed the warm love and contentment out toward Trunks with his mind, happy to share it.

"Goten, you can move," Trunks said with a last kiss to his shoulder. He helped Goten back onto the couch and pulled him in to sit on his lap, rubbing circles into his shoulders. It was fun to play 'in charge' for a while, but he always liked to make sure Goten knew it was only a game by cuddling him more afterward.

Goten seemed to still be coming down from whatever high he got from Trunks' release. Trunks turned the show down low and just held him. He was starting to drift off when Goten took his hand and set it gently against his abdomen. "It happened. I'm pregnant."

Trunks stared. "You… you knew and you let me be rough with you? Ten, you should have told me!"

Goten shook his head. "I wasn't before, I am right now."

Trunks snorted. "That's not how it works, you can't know right away."

Goten just smiled lazily, his eyes drooping. "That feeling I like? It's still going. It usually fades away in less than a minute, but it's been more than ten minutes and it's still there. I feel...almost drugged. It's nice."

Trunks was silent for a long moment. Knowing about pregnancy at the moment of conception sounded insane, he knew more about the human body than that. Then again, they weren't dealing with a human body. It should be impossible for them to have a child at all, who was to say that any of what he thought he knew applied? But what if he let Goten get his hopes up and he was wrong?

"Ten, I-"

He turned to him, trying to find the right words, but saw Goten was fast asleep, slumped against his shoulder.

* * *

The sunlight spilled softly into their bedroom the next morning. Trunks had pulled the sleepy half Saiyan off to bed the night before, worried his neck would ache if he let him stay on the couch. Now he gently shook his shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Ten, it's time to get up. I've got school and you need to get to your mom's to study."

"No," Goten sighed happily. "You go to school. I need to stay here until he's a little stronger."

"What?"

Goten stroked his abdomen gently. "I need to rest for a while. I'll tell Mom I have the flu or something."

"We can't know for sure you're pregnant," Trunks said, trying to reason with him. "Two half Saiyans… this is uncharted territory."

"I know for sure. I _still_ feel it Trunks. It's like being happy and loved all the time, it's great. I hope it's like this the whole time."

"You _are_ loved all the time," he reminded him.

"It's different."

"Let me... let me get my mom. She's got a degree in like everything, and she probably knows more about alien pregnancy than any other human would. She could look you over and…"

"And what? She won't see anything yet, he's too small. Don't tell anybody yet, they'll just worry."

"I can't just leave you like this."

"I'm just going to sleep all day anyway, we'll be fine."

We? Trunks was still trying to wrap his head around it. "Okay. If you need me though-"

"Don't worry about me. I can literally call you with my thoughts from any distance. That's the point, that's the point of all of this, no one could take better care of me than you. Even if I couldn't I'd just call your phone. Now go away, I'm exhausted," he muttered, his eyes drooping again.

Don't worry? Yeah, right. What followed was Trunks' worst day at school ever. He had to sit there in a desk and pretend to be a normal seventeen year old, meanwhile his mate was at home, possibly pregnant and alone. His mask was slipping. Usually his classmates treated him like one of them, if maybe a little better due to his family name, but today they avoided him. He knew he must be giving off an intense vibe, but dammit he was terrified.

He checked in on Goten periodically, always finding him fast asleep. _Asleep in our bed in our home in a very safe compound with my very strong father not too far away._ He reminded himself repeatedly.

The school day was supposed to last until three. He made it to one. He was white knuckling it through biology when he did a quick check on Goten to find him finally awake and eating voraciously from their emptying fridge. He always ate like that, no big deal. What if he needed more food than normal, though? There hadn't been that much food in there this morning, Trunks could stop by the store on the way home, or maybe go hunting for fresh game? It had been a while since he'd done that.

"Mr. Briefs?" The teacher asked for the third time. "I asked if you could outline the chemical makeup of a cell for us."

Trunks blinked at little man. "Who the fuck cares?"

There was some snickering from the class. "Excuse me?"

Trunks stood up. "What the hell am I doing here? He's all alone and I choose to be in this place? I should be with him, I should be getting stronger to protect him - _them._ I'm done."

He walked from the room without another word, leaving the class to whisper and wonder just what the hell was up with the Briefs' boy. He had the sense to swing by the office and find the next scheduled time for a GED test and grab two study booklets. He walked straight out of the building and knew he wouldn't be back.

The urge to check in his mate was strong, but he felt obligated to see his parents first. He walked boldly into the kitchen, knowing they would both wonder why he was out early. Vegeta sat at the table, he always took a break from training about now. Bulma was making him a snack when she looked to see her son with a firm look on his face.

Vegeta crossed his arms and nodded. "Out with it, Trunks."

"School has become pointless for me. I'm too old to be stuck with children all day. Goten needs me at home and to be training to be stronger, not answering questions I've known the answers to since I was twelve. I'll be taking the GED test next month, but I'm finished with traditional schooling."

Vegeta nodded. "Understood."

Bulma gaped at them. "Excuse me? Have you both lost your minds?"

"I'm not here to discuss it," Trunks said simply, grabbing a few sandwiches from the table. "Can I have a few of these for Goten? We don't have enough in the house."

Vegeta nodded and raised a subtle questioning eyebrow at his son, wondering if he knew what could make Goten so hungry. Trunks shrugged noncommittally. "What time are you training tomorrow?"

"Seven, as usual."

"I'll be there," he said, turning on his heel before his mother could protest anymore.

Bulma stomped her foot. "What is he thinking? And what do you mean 'understood'?" She asked, dropping her voice into a bad imitation of her husband's. "What the hell are you smiling about, Vegeta?"

His smile faded. "Can I take five minutes to be proud of my heir you blasted woman?"

She gawked at him. "Proud? You're _proud_ your only son is dropping out of school?"

"I'm proud he's got some damn priorities! I sure didn't at that age. Even when he was born I hadn't sorted them out yet. The moment you told me you were pregnant defeating Kakarot should have taken a backseat to your safety, but I refused to let it happen. Trunks has more sense than I did, and he's right about surpassing those juvenile classmates of his years ago."

Bulma had gone pale. "What does me being pregnant with Trunks have to do with Trunks leaving school?"

"Uh," Vegeta said, realizing what he'd let slip. "Probably nothing. I'm using it as an example."

"Are you implying Goten might be…"

"It's just a possibility. He hasn't actually said anything."

"I'm going over there right now!" She said, stalking toward the front door. "I did prenatal care for myself and Chichi, if anyone on Earth is going to know what's going on here it's me."

"Bulma," he said seriously, knowing that she always listened more when he said her name. "Trunks did not ask for your help, and he's smart enough to know everything you just said. He'll come to us when he needs us. A gesture like the one he's making now, being willing to give up your current goals to care for your mate, it's a big deal. He and Goten will want to be alone for a while."

"You sure know a lot about this for someone who never experienced a claim," she sneered.

"I had _this_ part," he argued. "I fought against them of course, but when I knew you were pregnant the instinct to be there to protect you was very much present. Why do you think I was here for all of Bra's development?"

"So I'm not allowed to help my son?"

"He'll ask when he needs it. Just leave them alone."


	11. Confession

Goten dozed on the couch after he ate. He heard Trunks come in and wondered vaguely why he was early, but didn't move to get up. In a few minutes he felt Trunks curl up behind him, wrapping two protective arms over body. It was nice, and they just laid there for quite a while drifting in and out before he finally turned to him.

"Why were you back so early?"

"I quit school. I'm staying with you from now on. Don't worry."

Goten chuckled sleepily. "Do I look worried?"

"No, you look drugged. Are you okay?"

"Fantastic," he giggled. "Remember that time we stole the key to Master Roshi's liquor cabinet and got really drunk and then really sick? Take away the sick part and our parents yelling at us and that's where I am. Just floating."

"And that doesn't concern you at all?"

"Nooooope," he said, popping the 'p' at the end. "I'm hungry, we should go get some food."

"I brought sandwiches, they're in the fridge."

Goten hopped up immediately, staggering slightly. Trunks caught him, frowning slightly as he helped him to the table. "I want to talk to Mom about this. It can't be normal for you to be so out of it."

"Not for humans," he shrugged. "I'm not human. Just give me a couple weeks, okay? Once Bulma knows she'll tell Mom and then we're going to get an earful. I need some time to get him started."

"A week, but no longer than that. More than a few days sick and she'll be all over us trying to nurse you back to health. When we head back to your house for the week we sit everyone down and just get it over with."

"Kay," Goten said with a mouthful of food.

* * *

"I changed my mind, this is a terrible idea," Trunks said with a groan.

They were flying towards Goten's parent's house, their little home in a capsule in Trunks' pocket as always. He'd been insistent that Goten not fly himself; if he was having trouble walking straight there was no way he was letting him guide himself through the air. Goten didn't care, he was holding on tightly to Trunks' back and seemed content to do so.

"Everything's going to be fine," Goten assured him. "I'm not worried."

"Of course you're not worried, you're high as a kite."

Goten giggled. "That's funny 'cause we're in the sky."

"Holy shit I'm completely by myself in this aren't I?"

"No," Goten assured him. "I'm just chill, not in a coma. I'm still me. I understand we're about to drop a bombshell here, I'm just not scared of it. I knew what I was getting into, I wanted this."

As they approached the house on Mt. Pauzo Trunks could see Chichi waving at them from the lawn. He wasn't surprised; she'd been told her son had the flu for a week now and she'd been worried about him. Seeing him riding on Trunks' back instead of flying on his own seemed to make it worse, because as soon as they landed she was grabbing his face and feeling for a fever.

"My poor Goten!" She tutted, sweeping the hair from his face. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"Like a kite," he said dreamily.

"He, uh, he took some cold medicine," Trunks lied, "so he's a little loopy."

"Let's get you inside, Goten. Would you like to sleep in your old room tonight? Maybe the familiar surroundings would be comforting, help you shake the symptoms."

"Nah," he shrugged as he followed her in. "I like my bed. Trunks is warm. Where's Dad?"

"Training with Piccolo, I think," she shrugged.

Goten looked like someone had crushed a puppy in front of him. Tears sprang to his eyes. "Daddy won't be home tonight? But...but we wanted to…" he sobbed.

Chichi rushed forward and hugged her son frantically, not understanding why he was so emotional. She shot a worried look at Trunks who just mimed taking the cold medicine again, pointing at his mate and mouthing 'loopy', silently. He'd seen this already a few times; moodswings seemed to very much be part of Saiyan pregnancy, and even after one week they were hitting poor Goten full force.

"He will be home tonight, Sweetheart! He's only out for the afternoon."

"Oh. Okay!" Goten shrugged smiling again. "Got any food?"

"I suppose you can have a snack while I start dinner."

"Say, Miss Chichi," Trunks said, pulling out the capsule that contained their home, "I actually have dinner covered if you don't mind. I was hoping my mom and dad could come visit tonight, and we wouldn't ask you to cook for all of us on such short notice."

"Oh," she considered it for a moment. "Well it would be nice to see Bulma. But I can still cook, I'm sure we have enough."

"It's fine Mom," Goten said around a mouthful of fruit. "Trunks is a really good cook. He's been cooking for me all week while I've been...sick."

"Oh? Well, if you're sure, I'd appreciate the night off." The placed a hand on Trunks' arm. "You're getting to be very considerate, Young Man."

Trunks smiled at her guilty, very aware that her opinion might change when she found out her sixteen year old was pregnant.

It was easy to get Bulma and Vegeta to come to the Son house with Bra that night. Like, suspiciously easy. Trunks vaguely mentioned wanting to get the families together and Bulma agreed instantly. So, yeah, he had a feeling they knew more than he thought.

He diligently worked on the thick cuts of meat he'd brought in the little kitchen of the Son house. Their moms would be hard to pacify regardless, but their fathers could usually be calmed down from anything with juicy steaks. It was as if Goku could sense them from miles away because he gravitated home earlier than normal and was quickly rushing to stand right over Trunks' shoulder.

"Hey Goten, what's up buddy? Mom said you'd been sick. Feeling okay?" He asked as he passed by his son, ruffling his hair.

"Awesome," Goten said, slumped against the kitchen island as he watched Trunks cook. "So awesome, Dad."

"You wanna go get a quick spar in before dinner?"

Trunks stiffened, but his relief Goten just shook his head. "Nah, I'm not at a hundred percent yet. Some other time. Oh hey, who am I sensing outside? Oh, Piccolo! Hey, !" Goten shouted.

The Namek poked his head into the house. "Uh, yes?"

"I haven't seen you since my birthday!" Goten beamed. "You have to stay for dinner. I know you don't have to eat but even a slug man can enjoy a good steak, right? We have enough meat, right Trunks?"

"Sure," Trunks nodded apprehensively. "I thought we were doing family only tonight, Ten."

" is family," Goten waved him off. "Oh, and Gohan! I've gotta go get Gohan!" Trunks shot him a warning look. "I mean, someone should go get Gohan and Videl, not me, cause I'm too sick to fly."

"I'll go and see if he's busy," Goku offered, instant transmitting away quickly.

"Doesn't Gohan have a phone?" Trunks asked, shaking his head. "If Goku keeps just popping in on people like that he's going to see something he regrets one of these days."

Goten giggled. "What if he'd popped in last night when you had me pinned against the-"

"Steak then, Piccolo?" Trunks interrupted quickly.

Piccolo shifted uncomfortably and shrugged, leaning against a wall, which Trunks took as a yes. He was sure the possibility of Gohan and his family being there had something to do with it.

Eventually they were all seated around the table; the teens, both sets of their parents, their siblings, Videl and Pan, and on Goten's insistence Piccolo who was looking much more at ease now that he was holding Gohan's daughter. Something that could be said for Trunks was that he knew how to feed a Saiyan; there were piles of meat and noodle dishes on the table with more prepared and waiting in the kitchen.

They had a plan for this set up in advance. It was best to wait until their fathers were about halfway full, so about five to six cuts of meat in. That way they wouldn't be crabby from hunger, but also wouldn't storm off because they were not done eating yet. It was harder to think of ways to relax their mothers; they just kept the coffee coming and made sure no one made a mess.

Trunks was working up the courage as he saw Vegeta digging into steak number four when Gohan nudged him. "So, you guys wanted everyone together. You look nervous. Is this the part where you admit you're going to marry my brother?"

There was some snickering around the table. "Uh, well, of course I am," Trunks sputtered out. "I mean if he wants to, I'd planned on making it part of our official stage three ceremony."

"Duh," Goten said, sticking his tongue out at Gohan.

"There, everyone knows, so stop looking like we're going to shoot you," Gohan said, clapping him on the shoulder.

There was some applause and a cheer from Videl. Trunks took Goten's hand under the table. "That's not really why we wanted everyone together."

The room grew quiet as they waited for him.

"Uh, Goten thinks...Is pretty sure actually, he won't be convinced otherwise-"

"I'm pregnant," Goten said.

There was a pause. Videl slapped the table and pointed at her husband. "I _knew_ it. You owe me five dollars, Gohan."

Vegeta didn't look shocked, and Goku looked more confused than anything. Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples. Chichi was a different story.

"Are you insane?" She asked, standing quickly. "As much as we've talked about being safe you still make the same mistake we warned you about?"

"It wasn't a mistake, I did it on purpose," Goten said boldly, no trace of fear or remorse in his voice.

"You did _what_?"

"I wanted to be pregnant and now I am," he continued. "And don't look at Trunks like that, he tried to talk me out if it, he's got nothing to do with it." He snorted. "Well, he's got something to do with it, but he didn't want a baby yet. All me."

"Why am I here?" Piccolo asked, his face in his hand.

"You...you're grounded, Goten!" Chichi said, clearly uncertain of her own words.

Goten laughed. "No I'm not, I don't even live here Mom."

"You can't have a baby! You _are_ a baby."

"I'm really not."

"What about school?"

"Trunks is taking his GED test next month, I'll take it after the baby's born. We might still do college," he shrugged, "but not for a couple years."

"So you know for sure, right?" Bulma asked, placing a reassuring hand on Chichi's arm. "Like, you've taken a test? How far along are you?"

"Like...eight days? Around there."

Chichi laughed and sank back into her chair, clearly relieved. "Oh, Sweetheart, that's impossible. You can't know you're pregnant in eight days."

"That's not entirely true," Vegeta piped up, digging into another steak.

"What do you know about this?" Chichi snapped. "Been pregnant much, Vegeta?"

He glared at her. "I've seen more Saiyan pregnancies than you, Woman. It's important for a warrior to know immediately, if they do not know and are injured in battle the life can be extinguished before it even takes root."

"Is that why Goten's acting so weird?" Trunks asked, making them all look at him. "I mean...he's not really taking cold medicine, he's just…" he gestured to him. "Kind of high. What's the point of that?"

"Goten, what's your favorite activity in the world?" Vegeta asked him.

"Fighting."

"Like all Saiyans. Would you like to go fight me right now?"

"Nah, not in the mood."

"There you have it," Vegeta nodded. "Chemicals released in the brain keep the warrior complacent and drive down the urge to battle."

"So I get this feeling the whole time?" Goten beamed. "Sweeeeet."

"Mom, do you think you can check him out?" Trunks asked worriedly. "I know it's too early to really see anything but you and Dad know more about this than any doctor."

"Of course," Bulma nodded, "but this is me going on record saying you're both dumbasses. Goten for the idea, and you for going along with it."

"Don't be mean to Trunks!" Goten snapped loudly, slamming his fist on the table as he suddenly went Super Saiyan.

Trunks put a comforting hand on his head and his hair returned to normal. "Sorry, Mom. Moodswings."

Goten frowned. "I'm not having moodswings. You just don't deserve to be put down, I made this decision."

"It takes two," Chichi said with her arms crossed.

"Do you really want details, Mom? You wanna hear how I seduced him and how Trunks kept begging me to use protection but I didn't want to because I like the way it feels when he comes in my-"

"Holy _shit,_ Goten," Trunks yelled, clamping a hand down over his mouth.

Chichi buried her face in her hands, blushing deeply.

"Why am I _here?"_ Piccolo asked again.

"Goten, calm down," Trunks ordered.

Goten's eyes drooped and he leaned against Trunks' shoulder. "Kay."

"He's just not himself right now," Trunks explained. "Something about uh...finishing stage two made him decide he wanted a baby, and there was no talking him out if it."

"You know, Chichi," Goku said carefully, "you were just saying the other day that you wished you got to see Pan more. This is a whole other grandchild, and it would be living here part time. Maybe another little girl? You loved picking out Pan's baby clothes."

"It's almost definitely a boy," Vegeta mused. "I believe the odds of two males having a female child were incredibly low, like a one in twenty chance."

Chichi was losing steam, but she still sighed sadly. "What about your studies? If you're taking your test early we still have more to go over."

"I'll study," he muttered sleepily against Trunks' shoulder.

"Like this?" She gestured at him. "You really think you'll be in a better frame of mind when you're loopy _and_ further along? Let me tell you, it's no picnic to carry around a half Saiyan, I did it twice. They kick like mules; Gohan broke one of my ribs and you broke two. You're hungry all the time and you want to punch someone's face in. That's not even counting normal pregnancy symptoms!"

He shrugged. "Might be different for me, feel pretty good right now. If it's not, I don't care. I'll get my degree when I get it, Mom, for you. I don't need one. I didn't really want one even before the claim, I just wanted to get stronger like Dad. That still matters to me just...not right now. He matters right now," he smiled, rubbing his muscled stomach.

"Wonderful," Vegeta said sarcastically. "Now if we're done talking about my son's sex life can we eat the damn meat?"


	12. A Gift

Trunks knew his mate's body very well. Since that first night after his tattoo that Goten allowed Trunks to explore him, he'd become a bit of an expert. He knew each one of his freckles and that the sun brought them out more. He knew the bones you could see just by looking at him and the ones you had to feel for. He knew exactly where to slide his hands gently for comfort, and where to grab harder for fun. So when the familiar line of muscles on his lower abdomen began to soften and jut out slightly, he noticed even before Goten did.

It had been about a month and a half since the dinner when they told their families what was coming, and for the most part things had fallen into a routine. Chichi wanted her son close to her, and in an effort to stay on her good side they had agreed. Their portable home was now semi-permanently staying on Mt. Pauzo, and Goten spent most of his day with his mother just relaxing and watching her keep up the house. Trunks spent his day training with either Goku or his father, but was usually home fairly early so he could spend time with him.

The family had all agreed it was best that Goten did not fly alone in his condition; he was scatterbrained at his best moments and emotionally unstable at the worst, which he completely denied. So he didn't get out much until Trunks came home, when he'd usually ask to go out for awhile just for a change of scenery.

They'd taken to visiting Kame House more often in the afternoons- many of their friends and family were often there anyway and the island was generally peaceful. They were having dinner there on a Sunday afternoon, just chatting idly about the news and Trunks recent GED exam as they ate. Master Roshi, Oolong and Turtle were there of course, and today they had also had Tien and Chiaozu, Yamcha and Pu'ar and even Goku who'd popped over when he heard there was food.

Goten sat pressed up against Trunks' side, goofy smile plastered on his face while they talked. They'd gotten a bit used to pregnancy-brained Goten; he was like regular Goten, just much more calm and (sometimes embarrassingly) more honest. Sometimes Trunks caught him just closing his eyes and drifting on the high, and he secretly worried whether or not Goten was going to want to get pregnant again immediately after the baby was born just to keep the feeling.

Trunks hand was just running over Goten's abdomen. The younger teen had seemed to like that lately and Trunks was learning quickly that the calmer Goten was right now the easier his life was; it cut way down on moodswings. His fingers went over one spot and then he paused, feeling at the spot again. He knew that particular part of Goten's body, and it was far too soft. It wasn't doughy by any means, but where he expected taut skin over old muscle he found give.

"Uh, Ten?" He asked, interrupting Master Roshi talkings about his latest 'fitness' magazine. "I think you might be showing."

Goten hopped up and pulled up the hem of his t-shirt, poking around at his torso. "Where?"

"Here," Trunks said, pointing to the soft section. If you looked closely you could see the difference between the muscle and those around it, just the smallest rise where there should have been a dip.

"I don't see it," Goten said sadly.

"I think I do," Goku grinned. "You're just at a bad angle."

The other men at the table we're shifting uncomfortably, not sure exactly what to do in this situation. They'd been told what was going on before, but they hadn't actually seen any of it.

"Congratulations?" Chiaotzu finally said, half as a question.

Tien shivered. "Good luck, Kid. I could never grow a whole person, even is it was physically possible. Besides it could throw off training for like a year."

"I don't give a shit about training," Goten said flippantly, still searching for the spot.

"Yes, he does," Trunks assured them. He was getting used to translating for him. "Dad says he'll be back to normal as soon as the baby's born. We'll get him back into fighting shape in no time."

"Whatever, I don't care," Goten said, starting to get frustrated. Trunks took Goten's fingers and pressed them against the spot. Goten grinned, pressing on it gently. "Cool."

"So," Yamcha asked carefully, "can anyone tell me how that...works? Like, you can only get pregnant because your half Saiyan right? What if you'd never got this weird relationship going? Could you still carry a kid?"

"No clue," Goten shrugged. "Vegeta knows some stuff, but he's never seen anything like us before."

"I think it's sweet," Pu'ar chirped.

"Yeah, of course," Yamcha nodded, "we're happy for you and all. It just raises a lot of questions. Like, did it have to be two part Saiyans for it to work? Could it be someone else's baby?"

"Take that back!"

Tien and Goku both grabbed at Trunks as the prince jumped across the table, fists swinging toward Yamcha. The poor fighter dived away from the table, holding his hands up defensively.

Master Roshi jumped back from the table. "Um, I think you should apologize!"

"I'm sorry!" Yamcha practically shouted. "What did I say?"

Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks' torso. "He's wondering if it's _possible_ for a human to get me pregnant Trunks, not implying one did. He didn't mean it like that!"

Trunks took a few deep breaths, calming quickly. "I...I'm sorry everyone. I overreacted." He slumped down into his chair, rubbing his temples.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

Trunks sighed. "Dad warned me this would happen. We're really stretching out the stages of the claim, and it's starting to mess with me. I've been really on edge. I'm sorry, Yamcha."

"Hey," Goten smiled sadly, grabbing his arm. "Your Mom said we could do another exam when I started showing. Let's go find her, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Ten. Sorry again," he nodded to the others. The teens left together, Goten hopping on his back as they took to the sky.

"Yikes," Yamcha muttered. "Do you think they'll ever be back to normal?"

Goku shrugged. "I'm not a great judge of normal. I just hope they get through this without hurting anyone."

* * *

The woman had awful timing. Vegeta was at the sink and had just taken a long swig of water when she came up behind him with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Vegeta, why didn't you claim me?"

Vegeta coughed, water coming up harshly through his nose and mouth. "What?"

"I'm just wondering," she said, looking slightly annoyed. "I mean you said Saiyan royalty has it in their blood or whatever. Trunks had what, maybe a tiny crush on Goten? Now they're inseparable and apparently it makes pregnancy way better, because let me tell you there was no 'complacent warrior syndrome' for me; it was pain and bloating both times. We've been married for years. What you just never bothered?"

"It's not voluntary," he rolled his eyes. "You don't just wake up one morning and decide to get it out of the way like running an errand. I may as well chastise you for still having a healthy appendix; you can't do anything about it one way or the other."

"Then why didn't it work with me? Am I not good enough or something?"

"You're not Saiyan, so it wouldn't be triggered. Simple as that."

"So there was never ever a single case of someone claiming a non-Saiyan?"

Vegeta hesitated.

"So there were!" She accused. "Just not me. Great. Are you going to walk into town for groceries one day and meet some bimbo you synch with and leave us all in the dust for her?"

"No. Impossible."

"Hardly. Trunks didn't plan on claiming Goten it just happened and then-"

"I will never claim anyone and that's the end of it."

"Then maybe we could...try? Like I know the whole beginning primal urge isn't there but if it's as wonderful to have that mental connection as Goten makes it out to be sometimes then-"

"I can't! Nothing's wrong with you woman, it's me!"

She blinked. "Something's...wrong with you?"

He snarled. "If you must know, it's my age. Claims are always made before thirty if they're going to happen. I was thirty when I met you, and as you love to point out I was a virgin at the time. There's not much time to make personal connections when your whole youth is spent leveling planets for a sadistic warlord. Frieza had a strict no fraternizing policy, and I did not like any of his hench-people anyway. If my potential mate had been on a planet I conquered, I may have killed them for all I know. When I got to know you I thought...perhaps...but nothing ever came of it. I was just confusing a fondness for a bond, but dammit it made me keep coming back, hoping. Eventually I decided to stick around without a claim, as insane as that sounded at the time. Frankly it's embarrassing that my own son managed it at the very end line of puberty when I believe I was less than a year too late."

"So you think if you'd been a little earlier…"

"You're the only person whose presence I routinely tolerate by choice, clearly it would have been you."

Bulma threw her arms around him and stepped in close, burying her face against his chest. "That may be one of the nicest things you've ever said to me. Too bad you were too late though; Trunks treats Goten like a king, maybe you'd pamper me a little more."

"Or I could at least order you to shut up."

"I've got one place you could order me around," she winked, wiggling her eyebrows.

He let out a low chuckle and his hands came to rest on her hips. "Mine."

"Yours," she agreed, running a hand down his back. They were just sinking into a kiss when they heard loud knocking on the open doorway to the kitchen.

"Woah, offspring in the room!" Trunks cried as he walked in, covering his eyes like he'd been scandalized.

Vegeta jumped back away from her like he'd been caught doing something much more embarrassing than kissing his wife. "I've got training to do," he coughed out, quickly exiting the room.

"Oh leave them alone, Trunks, they're adorable," Goten sighed, sinking into a chair and resting his head on the table.

"I don't ever want to think that you and Dad do anything like that. As far as I'm concerned Bra and I were both test tube babies."

Bulma crossed her arms and gave a son a grumpy huff. "I don't want to hear about your sex life either but Chichi and I sure get an earful when I visit her lately. Pregnant-Goten has a tendency to talk a lot around lunch time."

"Talk about what?" Trunks asked, fixing his mate with a horrified stare.

Bulma snorted. "Nothing, _Sir._ Gods, you're just like your father. _"_

Trunks didn't get to express his mortification because they heard the patter of small shoes as Bra came trotting in, holding a piece of green paper out in front of her. "Look!"

Bulma smiled and bent down, examining the scribbled mess of a drawing her daughter had made. "Wow, Bra! That's very pretty."

"Goten!" She shrieked, running over to him. He grinned and swept her up into his lap so she could show him her picture. Whatever was happening with Goten's hormones was drawing him to kids lately, and he and Bra had become very close.

"Mom," Trunks said, "we think Goten is showing."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Her first examination had not been able to tell them much, other than that Goten's feel good hormones, serotonin and dopamine specifically, were off the charts. She insisted that explained his odd behavior and that had calmed Trunks down some; he was always less afraid once he knew the science behind something.

"I'm going to call Gohan," Goten announced. "I told him he could be there for the first ultrasound."

"Aw, that's sweet," Bulma smiled.

"Not really. Think less 'family bonding' and more 'alien biopsy'."

He seemed to be right based on how excited Gohan was when he called him, and they quickly had Goten laid out on a table in the lab. Bulma was a genius, but she'd never been to medical school, and a lot of what she was attempting was hit or miss. It wasn't like they could just walk Goten into a clinic and ask them to test him.

She had gel across Goten's abdomen, and she was searching around with the wand, getting frustrated. "I'm following the books I read, but I don't know where to look. How the hell am I supposed to look for the uterus when you don't have one? I wish Vegeta knew more about the biology here; I'd kill for a Saiyan medical book."

Gohan sat next to the table staring intently at his brother's stomach. "Is there a more tender spot than before? I just see muscle."

"We think he's showing right here," Trunks said, pointing to the spot low on his abdomen.

Bulma rolled the wand over the spot and suddenly gasped. "There! Oh my gods, look!"

On the monitor they could clearly see a black and white image of a small sack in Goten's abdomen. The figure inside wasn't shaped much like a baby so much as a small bean, but Bulma assured them that was normal.

Goten beamed and crossed his arms. "Told you."

"Fascinating," Gohan muttered. "There must be a membrane permeable enough for material to pass through to the reproductive system. I wonder if the amniotic sac is always present, or whether it forms on demand?"

"Easy way to find out," Bulma said, waving the wand. "Biological brother, perfect control subject. Hop up."

Gohan agreed immediately, using his brother's bump as a map to check his own organs. "There does appear to be a slim lining, I would have missed it if I wasn't looking."

"Good thing you married a woman, Gohan, that could have been quite a shock," Bulma said, pulling out a set of needles.

"Have you noticed any other abnormalities?" Gohan asked.

"Well, there's the lube thing," Goten said without a thought. "I don't need any. Trunks says that weird."

"Oh," Gohan said. His desire to know more fought his embarrassment. "And there's no pain?"

"Nope. But you're half Saiyan you can go test that yourself."

Bulma cleared her throat loudly. "I want blood samples from everyone. Also I want to do an amniocentesis."

"A what?" Goten asked.

"I want to take a small sample of the fluid around the baby," she explained, pulling out a particular syringe and as Goten laid flat again. She set the needle against him and heard a deep growl behind her. She dropped her jaw and placed a hand in her hip. "Trunks Briefs, did you just growl at your mother?"

Trunks shifted uncomfortably, eyes glued to the syringe in her hand while he shook his head slowly. "I don't like that. Stop."

"I won't lie, there is a small risk, but as unknown as this process is I want to test for everything."

"Feels...bad," he said tightly. "Danger. I...don't want to hurt you, Mom."

Bulma looked shocked, but Gohan put his hands up in Trunks' defense. "I seriously doubt they had much prenatal care on Vegetasei. It probably looks like she's stabbing him with a weapon, right Trunks?"

Trunks continued to stare intensely at the syringe for a moment, but then nodded tensely.

"But you, _a part human_ , can recognize that that's not what is happening, can't you Trunks?" He continued. "If this was as intense as a real life threatening situation you wouldn't be able to talk to us so rationally, right?"

Trunks nodded again.

"So why don't you and I go outside the room where you don't have to see it? Do you think that will help?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes."

Gohan lead Trunks away from the room as Bulma set to work, shivering slightly at the coldness in her first born's eyes. Claiming was clearly more intense than she thought, so much it scared her. She decided to do the one thing she always did when she was afraid of something - rip it apart and see how it works.

* * *

It was late at night and Bulma was alone in her lab. This was her favorite way to work; no one awake to bother her, no sound except her own voice, and no deadlines hanging over her head.

This was far from the first time Bulma had looked over Saiyan DNA, but it was the first time she knew what she was looking for. She'd long since gathered samples from most of the aliens and half aliens on Earth; Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, all the half-breeds and even Pan a few months before. Her intention at the time had been noble enough; they knew very little about their extraterrestrial family members and if one of them were to be sick with a non-human illness prior research could do a world of good.

For the most part Saiyans resembled humans on the inside, all the big stuff was still where it was supposed to be. The lungs were a little larger, and the heart was able to take a lot more strain than a humans. There were some natural hormones in their blood she had never been able to identify, and she assumed most of them had to do with their incredible strength and stamina. Their brains were probably wired differently, but she was no neuroscientist, and besides one of them would have to die for her to examine one.

The difference now was that she had Goten and Trunks' DNA _after_ the claim, and there seemed to be a marked difference. One of the unknown chemicals she found which she'd named UH-03 had spiked significantly in both of them compared to the last time she'd taken their blood. Another chemical had spiked in Goten and she assumed it had to do with the pregnancy or 'breeding instinct' as Vegeta called it. She focused in on UH-03, the strongest one in Trunks' body and the second strongest in Goten's.

Gohan didn't have any of the chemical at all, and neither did Goku's old sample. Next came Vegeta's; sure enough the chemical was there, just in much smaller traces. Neither Pan or Bra had any of it either. Okay, so it wasn't strictly Saiyan, it had to with the males in her family specifically. With the addition of Goten, she was pretty positive it had to have something to do with the claim. Perhaps it was just the lowering of this chemical that made it impossible for older males? Still, what she needed to prove her theory was a control subject; a unclaimed royal Saiyan male below the age where the chemical decreased, and she didn't have one of those.

She'd never admit how long it took her to think of it. She didn't have a guaranteed royal Saiyan male, but she had a guaranteed royal Saiyan. She took the smallest sample she could from the amniotic fluid she had taken from Goten, feeling a little guilty for using her future grandchild for a hunch.

"I promise if this works Grandma will spoil you rotten," she said to the DNA as she focused in on it.

There it was, good old UH-03. It wasn't nearly as concentrated as what was in Trunks' or Goten's system, but it was higher than Vegeta's. She bit her lip. Now she knew it was possible. But did she want it?

* * *

Vegeta heard the knock on the Gravity Room door and considered ignoring it. It was clearly Bulma, he knew the sound her small hand made on the outside of his training space, but she was knocking softer than she usually did, so maybe it was unimportant. However, she continued to knock every few minutes, waiting patiently. That wasn't like her, she should be banging on the door and yelling for him by now.

His curiosity was piqued, and he finally came to answer her call. She stood still when she saw him, pausing on her way to knock again. Her face was turned down and her hands were behind her back He looked down at her expectantly, but she didn't speak.

"What do you want, Woman?"

Bulma wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on the floor. She silently brought her hands around and he saw a thin white box with a red bow come into view. She put the box in his hand, turned on her heel, and left without a word.

He watched her leave, then glanced down at the box in his hand. It was simple enough, with the words _To Vegeta_ written on the top in the woman's handwriting. Gods, did he miss another Earth holiday? It wasn't Christmas, and it wasn't their anniversary. Even if it were she should be standing there gloating while he opened it.

He took the box into the Gravity Room and pulled off the lid. Inside there sat a single syringe with a clear substance he could not identify. He held it up to the light for a moment, and then pulled out the note tucked at the bottom of the box.

 _Vegeta,_

 _This is the chemical royal Saiyan blood makes that makes a claim possible. It seems to be present in the womb, rise through childhood and peak around the end of puberty, and then slowly decline over the next decade. It would not be very potent, it would place you somewhere in the chemical range of a twenty year old._

 _Here's the thing- I don't want to know if you use it. I thought about it, and you're enough for me as you are. Maybe if you used it you would claim me, hell maybe you'd even claim someone else. But if you used it and nothing happened then we'd know for sure I am not a good mate for you, and I don't want to live with that knowledge._

 _I thought about how to say all this to you a dozen times, but in my head we always end up fighting because you don't understand why I did it. So I'll be really clear now. I don't care if you claim me. You are a good husband and a good father. You've come so far and done so much, and I'm proud of you. This isn't about you being a man, or any other macho bullshit that might cross your mind. I did this because you deserve it. You did not deserve to be taken by Frieza when you were a child, and you should not have had to serve him for so long. This is only one of the opportunities and privileges he took from your life, and I wanted to give it back to you. Now you get a choice._

 _Your Bulma_


	13. Finally

Weeks passed by, and soon you didn't need to have Trunks' knowledge of Goten's body to see the bump forming low on his abdomen. He was strictly forbidden from doing any exercises that involved his stomach; in fact it was the first long term order Trunks had ever given. _Goten, you may not exercise in any way that twists the middle of your body until the baby is born._ The younger teen hadn't intended to do much exercising anyway in his condition, but knowing he was unable to do so at all was kind of strange.

Once he'd been able to physically see the evidence of his mate's pregnancy Trunks had begun to act more and more protective. He hovered so closely it had started to annoy Goten even through his hormone induced high. No one was allowed to touch him in any way anymore without Trunks standing a foot away, glaring at the trespasser menacingly. If 'Grandma Chichi' wanted to feel the bump she had to wait until Trunks was home from his training; he could smell her touch on Goten and he'd grumble at her for hours.

He didn't want him to eat anything that he hadn't personally tasted which was normal for them, but considering how much hungrier Goten was all the time it had become quite a chore. Trunks could have a full meal just from tasting one of everything his mate wanted to eat.

But for Goten the worst consequence of being pregnant he'd had by far was when he and Trunks finally got to be alone. He was allowed to have sex, but it had to be gentle, and Trunks refused to climb on top of him for fear of crushing the baby. It was frustrating as hell.

Trunks was stretched out on the bed one afternoon, Goten on top of him riding him slowly. The older teen was just enjoying himself, eyes closed and body relaxed, when he felt the frustration building in his mate's mind.

"Okay, Ten?" He asked with a lazy smile.

"No," Goten whined. "Please, let me speed up. I need more."

Trunks' conviction wavered a moment; he could feel Goten's desperation, he wasn't lying. Finally he shook his head. "It could be dangerous to the baby, Ten. We go slow." He reached out and started to stroke Goten in time with this movements. "Here, focus in on how it feels for me, it'll help."

"Just…" he trailed off, biting his lip.

"What?"

"You being rough is… half the fun. I love it when you grab me like you just have to have me. I'll move slow, just please show me you want me. Order me, bite me, do something."

He ran his hands up Goten's chest. "I _always_ want you." He thought back to the night after he'd first found his mental connection with him, how he'd whispered what he wanted to do to him and how Goten had to make him stop because it was too much for him. So much for his blushing virgin; his mate knew exactly what he wanted now and it made him smile. "How about my voice, Ten? You want to hear my voice? You want me to tell you how good you feel, how tight you are? "

"Yes," he gasped out, leaning into his touch.

"I love when we get to be rough, too. I love to push you against the ground while I fuck you from behind. You make the most wonderful little sounds when I find a good angle, and then I speed up and get you screaming against the floor. I don't even have to touch you to make you come all over yourself."

"Don't stop," Goten said, grinding his hips down.

"The claim makes me want to dominate you sometimes, show you exactly who the fuck is in charge, but I've wanted you since before that. You said you'd touched yourself a few times? I was an addict compared to you. Seemed like I was always slipping away, thinking about you, wondering if I'd ever get to experience the real thing. It wasn't how I imagined it, it was so much better. I never thought you'd scream like you do, that you'd know how to ride me until I'm weak-"

Goten shivered as he came, and Trunks followed soon after. They laid together for a while, just enjoying the moment. As usual lately Trunks' hand wandered down and lovingly stroked the bump on his mate's stomach. He kissed the top of Goten's head. "Mine."

"Yours. I liked that. Not as much as you being able to grab me, but it was nice."

"If you want we could…" he trailed off.

"We could what?"

"Uh, switch?"

"Switch? You mean, me inside you? That sounds...weird."

"I know, it does for some reason, that's gotta be the claim. That shouldn't stop us though, if you want to try it. Plus we might be able to be a bit rougher."

"I'll think about it," Goten said, shrugging. "I just can't imagine it right now."

"Least the condoms would finally get some use," Trunks joked.

Goten's eyes went big. "Trunks! You should get pregnant next time!"

" _What?_ "

"It's _awesome._ I feel good all the time, you'd love it."

"No offense, but I have no desire whatsoever to be pregnant. Literally zero. That's gotta be instinct too; if I'm pregnant or gods forbid we both were at the same time, how do I protect you?"

"Still literally one of the strongest men in the world. Taking nine months off training isn't going to take much away from that. Am I still allowed to lift weights?"

Trunks nodded. "Under supervision. Still, I think I'll pass."

"You can't know if you like it unless you experience it. Maybe you would-" he paused and suddenly gasped, a huge smile on his face. " _Pregnant Gotenks."_

Trunks gaped at him. "No way."

"Come on!" He said excitedly. "Let's fuse! Right now!"

"We can't know what would happen to the baby if we fused. It's too risky."

"He'll be fine, I can tell."

"How can you tell? We know nothing about it."

"You know nothing about it, I've got some crazy good instincts over here. That's how I knew I was pregnant, and that's why I know fusion is safe. You just have to trust me."

"I don't know…"

"It's only half an hour. We'll go get something to eat and watch a little TV, nothing too strenuous. I promise I won't complain about careful sex for a whole weak."

Trunks sighed. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Goten hopped up excitedly, and in moments Gotenks was standing by the bed. His hand went to his abdomen immediately, but the bump was still there and nothing felt wrong. He sat down and was perfectly still for a moment, just experiencing the odd sensations around his body.

He felt safe for one thing, like there wasn't a threat in the world he had to worry about because everything was going to be fine. Despite what had to be extra weight he felt lighter somehow, like he could fly away without trying if he let go of the bed. More than anything there was just the urge to _relax_ and just let himself drop into the mattress, which he did for a while.

 **"How does Goten even get out of bed?"** He wondered aloud.

He was hungry before long, and it progressed from 'a snack would be nice' to 'I could eat an actual cow' very quickly. He made his way to the fridge but then paused. This was a problem. How was he supposed to taste his food for poison before he ate it when there was only one of him?

" **Dammit,"** he grumbled, realizing he was going to have to wait to unfuse to eat.

He flopped down on the couch, switching on the TV and trying to decide if this was a pleasant feeling or just a dizzying one. His vision and hearing was off, everything was too far away or too close. Either way he was just glad the fusion would be ending soon, it was definitely the weirdest one they'd ever tried.

He was flipping through channels when it happened. If he wasn't so in tune with the new set up of his body he may have missed it. He felt the baby move.

" **Holy shit,"** he said with wide eyes, dropping his hand to the bump. What was he know, fifteen or sixteen weeks? Either way it seemed a bit early, though very little in this pregnancy seemed to follow the books. " **Wow."**

The fusion ended and they both sat on the couch staring at each other.

"He's real," Trunks said in wonder.

"Yeah," Goten laughed.

Trunks smiled faded. "Wait, where are we going to _put_ him?"

* * *

"So here's what I'm thinking," Trunks announced through a mouthful of cereal. He sat around the breakfast table of Capsule Corp with his family and Goten, rolling out a blueprint on the already full table. They'd decided to stay up by them for a few days to plan out the renovations. "The house is already pretty full, so we're going to have to add on to it. It still has to be able to capsulize. We won't need much space, just a little baby room set up with a video monitor so we can see him better."

"Baby can sleep in Bra's room," Bra said helpfully, munching on toast. She sat on Vegeta's lap as he scanned over the newspaper. He smiled slightly at her words but hid it behind the paper.

"I think they'll probably want to keep the baby at their house, Sweetheart," Bulma said from the sink as she set more dishes to dry.

"We promise you'll get to see him a lot," Goten assured her. "He'll need his Aunt Bra to show him around."

"Have you thought of names yet?" Vegeta asked, earning him a few surprised looks. "I put it off until too late and your mother got to name you both. I still think Vegeta III and Eschalotte would have been more fitting."

"I guess I don't know a lot of Saiyan names," Trunks shrugged. "Maybe he should have a more human name anyway, it'd help him fit in better."

"He shouldn't fit in, he's a royal. Woman, how much perfume did you put on today? I can smell it from here, it's ruining my coffee."

"Not that much, I've just got to get to Chichi's this morning so I got ready early."

"What do you do over there anyway?"

"Mostly complain about our husbands. That and listen to pregnant-Goten, he's a riot around noon when he gets hungry."

Trunks shivered. "I'm definitely staying here to train. Goten-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Goten rolled his eyes. "Only food you cooked for me, no one gets to touch me, Bulma can drive me but I can't fly, absolutely no training."

Trunks kissed him and stood up to stretch. "You ready, Dad?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I want to finish my coffee."

"Oh," Trunks said, glancing at the clock as he sank back into his chair. "Okay." Vegeta always started training by 7 AM, and it was 7:15 already. "You feeling okay, Dad?"

"What? Yes, of course I am," he was staring at the table, rubbing the side of his cup absentmindedly. Bra stood up on his lap and took his face in her hands, which he allowed.

"Daddy's sick and he has to go back to bed," she announced. "I'll get my stuffed animals, you can pick one to cuddle with until you get better."

"I'm not sick, Bra," he chuckled, setting her on the table edge. He stood up and stretched, looking like he was ready to go get started for the day, but he still did not leave the kitchen. His nostrils flared slightly, and he took deep, slow breaths.

Goten's hand squeezed Trunks' knee under the table. Trunks looked at his mate questioningly and saw a look of shock and wonder stretched across his face.

 _What, Ten?_ He thought at him.

 _I know that look. I've seen it before._

 _Where?_

 _On you._

Vegeta was tapping his finger against the table now, a small gesture for a normal human but one Trunks saw as very unlike his father. Vegeta was not a fidgety person; he'd once seen him stand in the same spot for three days just to think. The Saiyan glanced up from the table to watch Bulma's back as she worked at the sink. They felt his power level rise, and his hair began to flicker to blonde.

"Say Bra?" Goten asked slowly. "Would you like to spend the day at my house with me and Trunks?"

"Yay!" Bra clapped, hopping from the table and scurrying away. "I'll go pack my bag, we'll need crayons."

Bulma was confused, wasn't Bra coming with her and Goten to Mt. Pauzo? She was about to turn around and ask when she felt someone standing directly behind her, the heat from his body less than an inch from being pressed against her. A hand slowly snaked around her waist, and she felt his slight morning stubble brush against her ear.

"Vegeta?" She asked breathlessly.

His grip on her tightened. " _Mine."_

Sharp teeth pierced into the side of her neck and she let out a loud curse. " _Shit!_ I mean, yay! But still, ow! That hurts."

"Tell me about it," Goten grinned. Trunks was already pulling him away from the room, afraid Vegeta might see him as a challenger. "We've got Bra, Bulma, have fun!"

"Ew, Goten," Trunks shivered, pushing him out of the room. "Get Bra to the house, okay?"

Goten nodded and quickly left. Trunks cleared his throat, standing across the room awkwardly. Vegeta seem to realize he was there, spinning them around suddenly and regarding his son with a deadly glare as he pulled away from the bite. Bulma was smiling and scowling simultaneously, a trickle of blood coming down from the fresh mark on her neck.

"Uh, Prince Vegeta," Trunks started, trying to remember the calming words his father had said to him to help him power down from stage one. "Congratulations. Look around, there are no challengers here. No one on Earth would be stupid enough to stop you from taking your, uh, mate. She's already your wife and you're in your home. You have to be careful because she's fragile. Are you with us, Dad?"

Bulma felt the grip loosen slightly and she could breathe a little easier. Vegeta's hair and eyes slowly faded back to normal and his muscles sagged down as if under intense gravity. He slumped over, quickly unconscious as Trunks helped his mother catch him and set him in a chair.

Trunks cleared his throat awkwardly. "Do you have… this all handled, Mom? I can stay if you need me."

"You were lucid as soon as you woke up, I think we'll be fine."

"Do I want to even ask how this is possible all of a sudden?"

"We'll talk later," she promised.

He nodded and quickly left, shaking his head and taking his blueprints from the table.

Bulma pulled a chair up and sat next to her husband, holding a damp towel to the injury on her neck. It burned somewhat, and it felt like the dull fire was traveling down through her veins. It actually worked. More amazingly, he truly had picked her. Would things be different for a human? No turning back now, he'd been very clear how unchangeable a claim was.

It was a few moments before he woke up. He rubbed at his eyes blearily, taking in his surroundings like a man with a hangover. He caught sight of her and chuckled, shaking his head slowly. He moved the towel from her neck, taking in the sight of the mark. "You insane, genius, absurdly wonderful woman," he said groggily. "I can't believe you pulled it off."

"I can't believe you actually took the shot," she laughed back breathlessly. "I didn't think you kept it, it's been months."

"I took it a few days ago. I wasn't sure I wanted to know," he said. A very un-Vegeta like smile was plastered across his face. "Would you stop that? It's annoying."

"Stop what?"

"You're too damn happy, and I can feel it," he said, tapping his chest. "It's all right here and it's making me smile. Knock it off."

"Get used to it," she huffed, diving in to kiss him.

The act seemed to awaken something, and suddenly he was pulling her to him, strong hands holding her firmly in place as he kissed her deeply. He only broke away so she could breathe as he started trailing kisses down her neck over the mark.

"Mine," he rumbled against her skin.

She'd heard the boys say that enough to know how to respond. "Yours."

His hands tightened around her thighs. "Here or the bed?"

She had a passing thought that the bed sounded nice, and that was all it took. He lifted her effortlessly and soon they were in their own room and he was lowering her onto the mattress, hovering over her. For a moment her mind flickered back to her son; thanks to Goten's oversharing she knew they had taken months to finally consummate the claim.

Vegeta laughed darkly into her neck. "I'm no schoolboy, Woman. Let me show you how a real Saiyan worships their mate. Bulma, don't move "

Her body's reaction was immediate. Her arms and legs lay against the bed as though they were bolted down, and if she tried she could barely move her head. She'd never been so helpless, but she'd never felt so safe.

There were no stumblings here, no part of his wife's body that Vegeta had not mapped out long ago. The difference this time was he could feel it - _all of it._ He pulled each piece of her clothing off one by one, uncovering her like a treasure, aware of the roughness of his own calloused hands as they slid over her skin. When he moved between her thighs and slid his tongue over her while pressing two fingers deep into her, they both gasped.

He moaned into her while he worked, his body unused to this kind of pleasure. When she spasmed around his fingers he had to struggle not to come himself. He took unsteady breaths, taking a detour to kiss every inch of her skin before he began his work again.

 _Stop teasing me._

He smiled as he heard the unfamiliar thought in his mind. Did she know he could hear her? He hadn't ordered her not to speak, and based on the noises she was making she had no trouble vocalizing, so she could have just told him. There was something so much more intimate about hearing her wants this way, before they'd even passed her lips. He wanted her to hear him, too, and knew there was only one way to reach that level.

He moved more quickly than she could see, and then suddenly he was inside her, holding her to him tightly as he moved slowly.

If she had expected their first time claimed to be animalistic and primal she was wrong. He pressed his face against the bite mark and whispered, "Bulma, you may move."

Her arms came to wrap around him, one firmly in his hair and the other trying to pull him ever closer. "Can you...can you feel…"

"Everything," he whispered back, "for both of us."

She let out a small gasp as he angled his hips the way she liked. "I love-"

"Don't say it," he said gently. "You're not bound by inefficient human words. Just feel it, and I'll know."

She did. She closed her eyes and thought about every happy moment she'd ever had with him. She thought about how lost and alone he looked when they met, and how she wanted to take that pain away. She thought about every kiss, every touch, every moment when she thought she was losing him and then the relief in her heart when she saw she hadn't. She pictured him with their children; the firm hand guiding Trunks to be better and stronger, and the gentle way he let Bra wrap him around her finger. She let everything else fall away for a moment and just loved him wholeheartedly.

He didn't speak, and she'd never embarrass him by admitting she heard the one sob he'd hidden against her skin.

She knew him well enough to know he was close, but trying to hold back. He usually lasted longer, but feeling double of everything was clearly having its effect. "It's okay, just let go."

He shook his head, reaching between them to rub at her sensitive clit.

 _His damn pride,_ she thought, forgetting he could hear her. He smiled, but he kept up his skilled ministrations.

Her second orgasm built to the breaking point and her grip on him tightened. He pulled her face so that she was looking directly in his eyes. "Mine."

"Yours!" She gasped as she finally reached it.

He muffled his scream against her shoulder; he was always loud when he came and it was one of her favorite things about him. An unfamiliar warmth and peace spread through her as she clung to him. He laid down beside her and pulled her in tightly, taking a moment to take a deep breath against the mark.

After a long silence she glanced down at her chest and winced. "Great, now comes the tattoo, right? Does it have to be right over the heart?"

He shook his head. "You already have one."

Her jaw dropped open. "That _counts?_ "

"You marked yourself with a symbol of my family name."

"I got 'Vegeta' tattooed on my ass when we were plastered."

"That's what I said."

"Then what comes next? Not a baby, right? I'm done, very happy to be on birth control thank you."

"No, that's not usually part of the process, our son just happens to be moving at a snail's pace. We hold a ceremony in a few days, nothing too elaborate. I'll make the preparations…" he said, sliding a hand down her side, "tomorrow."

She nodded, wincing at her sore neck. "It's like we're on a second honeymoon, right here in our own bed."

 _This isn't a honeymoon, it's our wedding._

She froze and turned to look at him. "What did you say?"

He had his eyes closed and his old mask of indifference had fallen back over his face. _I said nothing at all. You can hear me, can't you?_

She touched his face. "Am I hearing your thoughts?"

He still didn't respond verbally. _I was afraid I didn't love you. It's a foreign concept to me but claiming someone is as close a concept as I can find. I thought that without a claim, love was most likely impossible for a Saiyan, and what I felt for you was just a deep respect. I was wrong about it all. I did love you, and I continue to do so now, just with added perks. Thank you, Bulma._

She kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome."

"For what?" He grumbled.

"Vegeta, this doesn't get you out of ever speaking to me about romance out loud ever again."

He smirked. _Wanna bet?_


	14. Vow

Goten played with Bra most of the morning, mostly coloring with the odd board game thrown in. She was just about four now and every bit as intelligent as the other half Saiyans had been at that age. Trunks did pull-ups at the doorway to the hall. It wasn't much and it certainly wouldn't get him stronger when he was used to training in such gravity, but it was better than nothing.

Moreover, he refused to go anywhere near the main house until he was sure his parents had finished the beginning stages of the claim. They'd been together as long as he could remember, but his brain refused to see his parents as mates. There was no way his father had the capacity to care for his mother in the way he cared for Goten, he'd decided. To him they were just very close friends who occasionally had children.

Trunks had to admit he got a strange satisfaction from watching Goten play with Bra. His mate was five months along now, and you could see the bump that was their unborn child through most of his shirts. He'd taken to wearing baggier clothes and hoodies out in public to not draw suspicion, but Trunks much preferred when he wore his old wardrobe. He hated to admit it but Goten had been right when he accused Trunks of picturing him pregnant since the start of the claim; he'd just assumed it was an urge he'd have to suppress. There was just something so satisfying about seeing Goten walk carefully through the house in a tighter shirt, clearly carrying their child.

After a huge lunch between the three of them Bra had yawned and settled down for an afternoon nap in their bedroom. Trunks splayed out on the couch to watch television in the living room and Goten crawled on top of him soon after, resting his head under Trunks' chin and sinking into a deep sleep. Trunks absentmindedly reached down and stroked the distended skin while he flipped through channels.

There was a curt knock at the door and he hollered for them to come in. Chichi peeked her head into the room, at first seeing only Trunks. "Hello," she waved, "Bulma was supposed to come and see me today but she isn't answering her phone. Is she in the big house?"

Trunks snorted. "Yeah, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Come on in Miss Chichi, we're just resting."

As Chichi came around the couch she saw her son curled up on Trunks' chest fast asleep. She covered her mouth and apologized quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was here."

Trunks laughed loudly. "You can't wake Ten up by talking, you know that. Add the 'complacent warrior syndrome' and it would take an atom bomb to get his attention."

Chichi nodded and sat in a chair close to them, looking a little uncomfortable. "Is Bulma okay?"

Trunks snorted. "Dad kind of...claimed her this morning."

Chichi stared at him. "Now? After all this time? How?"

"Beats me," he shrugged. "She probably had something up her sleeve, she usually does. Bra's asleep in the bedroom, I guarantee she wakes up before Ten does."

Chichi smiled grimly. She was staring at the teen in Trunks' arms sadly, eyes flickering to his exposed belly.

"Something wrong, Miss Chichi?"

She paused. "I love my son."

"Me too," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Do you?"

The grin disappeared. "Of course I do. What is this about?"

She sighed. "He's so different. He's changed so much in the last year and a half."

"It's just hormones, he's not that off and he'll be back to normal soon."

"It's not just hormones. Just before your sixteenth birthday he asked me if he could stay up an extra half hour before bedtime. A week later he was sharing your bed. Do you understand how young he is? I know he's playing adult right now, but what if he wakes up one morning and he's done? The damage would already be unfixable."

Trunks fought the urge to growl. "We're not playing house. Goten is my mate. I will never leave him, and he would never leave me."

"You could force him to stay with just a sentence."

"I've never done that, ask him yourself when he wakes up. He is here of his own free will."

"I'm losing him," she said quietly.

"He's just getting older. That's normal."

There were tears in her eyes. "My Goten is a shy, quiet, responsible boy who loves to fight. He only ever got up to mischief with you. Now look at him. Pregnant at sixteen _on purpose,_ that's the part that gets me. How could you just go along with it? My Goten is smarter than that, and he'd never give up fighting for almost a year. But he's not my Goten anymore, is he? He's your Ten."

"You're wrong," Trunks said simply. "He only acts differently around me because he knows he has the freedom to. You are his mother, of course he's more reserved around you, or at least he will be when he's back to normal. I spoil him, or at least I try to. He knows no matter what he ever wants or needs or asks for I'll give to him, but he still rarely ever asks. He's got this sweet little smile when he wants something and it just wrecks me. He finally asked me for something big, how could I say no? If having a baby makes him happy he can have a dozen."

She grimaced. "He gets that from Goku, that damn smile. Why does he _want_ one though? Are you going to tell me that's not your fault for claiming him? That if you'd never picked him he'd be wanting to have a baby this young? I've grown to like you more. I don't mean any offense, Trunks, really, but why you? Why now? Why didn't he get to grow up and choose a life with someone? Why was it decided for him?"

"I don't have all the answers," he said with a shrug. "I've always cared about him, even before. Maybe we would have ended up together anyway, given some time."

"It's not just...you don't just _own_ him? I mean you two get started in on that whole 'mine' business and I get to wondering if he understand he has options."

"Mine means I love you in Saiyan. Or at least it was as close a word as they had. It's my promise to protect him always. I love him, Chichi. How do I prove it to you?"

She thought a moment. "What do you love about him? Take out all the Saiyan garbage about heirs and bites and instinct and tell me what you like about him."

Trunks took a long moment to think, determined to take the task seriously. It took some effort to try and sort out what he'd felt before his whole brain rewired itself. "Goten is always kind, even when someone doesn't deserve it. When he cares about something or someone, he cares with everything he's got. He wants to make people happy, that's why he was working to go school anyway, for us. He's strong, but using his strength for anything but helping people never crosses his mind. When he does pick a goal he's determined as hell. Sometimes he sings in the shower when he thinks I'm not around. When he's watching something he likes his face lights up like fireworks."

Goten murmured in his sleep and readjusted himself against Trunks' chest until he was comfortable. He let out a content sigh and was out cold again.

"Okay he's also fucking adorable, there's that. You know our first kiss was months before my birthday? Actually it was July 16th at exactly 5:38pm, but don't tell him that. It wasn't as big a deal for him. We were pretending to be casual at the time and I don't want him to know I was already that...obsessed. I loved him before the way that teenagers love other teenagers. It just matured very quickly. Do you understand?"

Chichi reached a hand out towards Goten's stomach, pausing to make sure it wasn't putting Trunks on edge. He nodded to her and she slid her hand across the bump. "I think I do. I loved Goku when I was very young, but it was nothing like the way our relationship is now. It changes."

"Exactly."

She smiled weakly. "You had better treat him well, Trunks. I mean it. Super Saiyan or not I'll hunt you down and kill you if you hurt him. If something ever happened and he were to… You fighters live dangerous lives. If you've decided to protect him, I expect him to be safe no matter what."

"If Goten dies I die too," he said simply. She raised her eyebrows at him. "No, not like that, I wouldn't kill myself. I'd just die, right there on the spot. Dad didn't tell me that, but he didn't have to. I knew it immediately after the claim. If I were to die, Goten could go on, raise our baby, even find someone else in the future. But he's my reason for living. If he goes, my heart will just stop beating out of lack of necessity. Don't tell him that either, please, he'd just be upset and his moodswings have been bad lately. I know it looks like I'm in charge, but I'm really not. Goten owns me more than I own him. It's about trust," he smirked, echoing his father's words.

She used her other hand to squeeze Trunks' hand, smiling genuinely now. "Hello in there," she called to the bump. "This is Grandma! Can you hear me? Don't ignore me young man."

Goten jerked awake and Trunks gasped. Chichi held her hands up like she'd hurt him. "What did I do?" She asked.

Goten blinked sleepily. "Hey, Mom, I didn't know you were coming over. I think he heard you."

"His power level," Trunks explained, "it just shot up significantly. We've been sensing a low ki reading since he was three months, but it's never spiked before."

Goten beamed proudly. "And it shot up _a lot._ Holy crap, Trunks, did you feel it? It had to be over five thousand, and he's just a baby! A _half cooked_ baby!"

"Well of course he's strong," Chichi said shrugging. "Did you expect anything less from a half Saiyan child of two wonderful fathers?"

Goten looked between his mate and his mother, suddenly convinced something important had happened while he was asleep. _Why is my mom acting like she likes you again?_

 _Because I'm charming as hell._

 _Whatever, just keep it up. It's nice to see. It's really nice to see…_ Goten put his hand up to his face and sobbed.

"Here we go," Trunks sighed, gently rubbing Goten's back. "Third day in a row. Yesterday he cried about trees."

"They never get to move even once their whole lives, Trunks! They're alive! It's sad!"

"Aw, come here," Chichi cooed, hugging her son. "This part sucks doesn't it?"

"Yes," he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Well then maybe next time Trunks tells you to use a goddamn condom you will."

Goten grumbled. _I changed my mind, stop getting along with my Mom._


	15. Something's Wrong

Vegeta insisted that the personal vows given by a royal Saiyan to his mate must be given in the native tongue of the speaker, but Trunks was pretty sure that was bullshit. He'd never really heard his father speak Saiyago other than a few phrases of what he suspected were curse words, and it was fascinating to hear him speak it so freely and eloquently as he stood with Bulma in the open air among the small crowd of people.

It was weird to think this was his father's real voice, the one he would have heard if they'd never lost Vegetasei. No one understood him, but he could tell by the smile on his mother's face he was translating his words to English for her in his mind. She was not required to give a vow, she was just supposed to agree with 'yours' when he paused and nodded to her.

The guest list was not as complicated as it would have been either. It was required to invite all members of the royal family and, well, they all lived in the same place. It was also customary to invite anyone available who had ever stood with Vegeta in battle, so all members of the Z fighters and their families sat nearby trying to act respectfully, but having no clue how to do that at an alien wedding. It was required for at least one Saiyan to witness and approve of a royal union, which was why a very excited Goku sat in the front row, bouncing his leg in anticipation.

The venue chosen had been the biggest surprise of the whole thing. The whole ceremony had been arranged around the crater that Vegeta had once created by destroying Android 19. He said it was necessary to choose somewhere he had been victorious in battle, and although there were other choices his first battle as a Super Saiyan took precedent.

Eventually Vegeta seemed to finish his vow, and Bulma said one final "yours" before they kissed very briefly. Vegeta nodded at Goku and the excited Saiyan stood.

"I, Kakarot, born on Vegetasei, approve of this union," he said carefully, wanting to follow the instructions perfectly.

Vegeta nodded again and took Bulma by the hand, leading her to the crater. She'd been very nervous about this part, and he'd found it funny. "Woman," he'd said, "you have to hit me as hard as you can, but I don't have to hit you as hard as _I_ can. Just punch me full force in the stomach, no reason to break your hand on a bone. I'll pin you quickly, it won't hurt."

She built up her courage in the crater, placing a thick band over her knuckles so she didn't hurt them. She didn't have to worry about hurting herself on his armor; both of them wore finely made purple robes with a few symbols she didn't recognize. Vegeta had them made personally, and Trunks found out that both he and Goten already had custom made robes that had been ordered only days after the beginning of their claim.

Of course Vegeta didn't have to move much when she punched him, but he still moved back a little so that her wrist didn't take the full impact. After her swing he stepped forward and pinned her arms to her side gently and laid her on the ground. She threw up her hands and yelled, "You win!"

He chuckled and kissed her once again quickly, then announced to the crowd that the ceremony was over and there was a feast back at the reception hall at the Capsule Corp compound. Everyone applauded and started to disperse to get something to eat.

Goten had managed not to cry, he was on the upswing of the mood spectrum for the moment and Trunks was enjoying it. He squeezed the older teen's hand and gestured back to the crater. "If you think I'm going down that easy you're crazy. You're going to have to beat me the old fashioned way if you want to keep me."

Trunks didn't want to admit it, but that was a fear he'd been having lately. He was training hard and Goten couldn't train at all right now, but what if Goten managed to beat him in the match? Goten wasn't allowed to take the lead because he wasn't royal. Would the claim disappear, or just be unfulfillable? What would happen to their bond if he lost? He hid the thoughts from Goten, not wanting to ruin his good mood.

"I'll kick your butt, Ten."

* * *

Bulma sat with her parents and Chichi, sipping occasionally on the flute of champagne in her hand. It was her favorite brand and she'd wondered silently a few days before if it would be at the reception. She couldn't prove it but she was pretty sure Vegeta had heard her and ordered it specifically.

"Do you have any idea what Vegeta's speech was all about?" Chichi asked. "It was very pretty, whatever it was. I kind of wish Goku could speak the language."

"I believe it had something to do with promises and traditions, like regular vows," she lied. She knew exactly what he said, but she also knew how embarrassing it would have been for him to say it all in English in front of the crowd.

"You were very brave, Dear," her father said, adjusting the cat clinging to his suit. "I don't think I'd ever be able to punch him like that."

"It's not like it was a real fight, Dad," she laughed. "We both knew I couldn't hurt him."

 _My Only, come to me._

Bulma smiled. Never once in all of their marriage had Vegeta called her a pet name, unless you counted the occasional 'woman' or 'you'. Things were different inside this mental connection they shared; he knew no one could hear him and he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. "Vegeta's looking for me," she nodded to them, excusing herself.

This crowd was much larger than the one at their private ceremony, they'd opened it to the public which was apparently the norm. Normally Bulma loved parties and she did now as well, but in the back of her mind she could feel the growing annoyance of being around too many humans for too long.

She found Vegeta cornered by four of her colleagues who were trying and failing to chat with him, most likely hoping to get in good with the boss's husband but not realizing that he saw straight through them. His face was locked in an indifferent scowl, but as soon as she came into view his eyes were on her.

 _Are these people important or can I tell them to fuck off? The fat one just asked me how my son's 'girlfriend' was doing. They think Goten's just a butch girl. How stupid can they be?_

 _To be fair to them he is very obviously pregnant._ She giggled as she cut through the crowd and took his arm. "Excuse me, I need to steal my husband from you gentlemen."

They agreed immediately and nodded to her respectfully as she pulled Vegeta away.

 _Let's find the kids. You really do hate crowds don't you? I always just thought you were being an ass._

 _They put me on edge, especially when they are full of people I don't know or care to know. Hell, even sometimes when I know them well._ He thought bitterly as they spotted their children at a table with Goku, Master Roshi, Krillin and Yamcha. _Please keep your thoughts about the weak one down low, I don't want to know anymore about him than I already do._

 _Yamcha was a long time ago, don't be jealous._

 _The claim is legitimized, but still fresh. If he touches you I may break his arm. Can't be helped. Mine._

She rolled her eyes, but just to be careful she made sure Vegeta was sat between her and her old boyfriend. Bra jumped out of Goten's arms and into Vegeta's, and Bulma felt his bad mood lift slightly.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku said, "what were non-royal marriages like on our planet?"

"Simple," he answered. "Much less elaborate than a royal union. Two Saiyans agreed to be married and they simply were from there on out unless they decided they weren't anymore. Sometimes they had a meal to commemorate it."

"So Goten's wedding is going to be as fancy as this, huh?"

"It's not a…" he trailed off looking annoyed. Bulma sent him some calming waves and he sighed. "Yes, Kakarot, it will be."

Goten was currently laying against Trunks' shoulder across from them, eyes half closed as he drifted the way he did sometimes. He perked up when he heard his name, smiling groggily at the group. "That'll be nice, it was a cool ritual."

"How far along are you now, Goten?" Pu'ar asked from over Yamcha's shoulder.

"Five and half months. Getting there. We're going to have the ceremony a few weeks after he's born so I can get back in shape first."

"Can I see?" The cat asked.

Goten nodded, his shirt seemed to be up more than down lately and he slid the fabric up for the group to look at the bump. "He's kicking sometimes. Plus his power level goes up when he's annoyed, I think."

Vegeta stood with Bra and came around the table, surprising Goten by reaching out and touching his stomach. He seemed to accept the idea of having a grandchild and had never shown any animosity toward his 'son-in-law', but he rarely got involved in family matters. He wasn't smiling, however, and after a moment he handed Bra to Bulma and put both hands on Goten, searching for something. The table fell silent.

"There may be a problem."

Trunks' heart sank into the floor and his blood went cold. His grip on Goten tightened considerably and his breathing stopped. "What is it, Dad?"

"Bulma we need to get Goten to your lab, quickly," the Saiyan announced.

Bulma was on her feet immediately. They said goodbye to their worried guests and were in her lab in minutes, helping Goten up onto the table. Gohan had heard the commotion and followed them, partially out of curiosity about the medical issue but mainly out of concern for his brother.

Trunks was pacing back and forth, staring at his father with his hand tangled in his own hair. Vegeta pulled Goten's shirt up and began inspecting the area carefully, pressing here and there to test the tension. Bulma listened closely with a stethoscope, just checking on the child's heartbeat.

"Dad, _what?"_ Trunks begged, talking too fast. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"The gossum should be showing by now but it's not here. It's a thin line on the side of the gut that gets weaker as the baby gets stronger, and when he goes into labour the baby is removed from it. It should be here by now, even if it's a slow development we should at least be able to feel it, but I can't find one."

"What does that mean for us?" Bulma asked.

"It means this baby can't be delivered naturally. I don't think we could manage it either. Tests and scans are one thing but we're talking about major surgery, and with Saiyan genes anesthesia is going to be an issue also."

"He has to be cut open?" Trunks said, his pace increasing. "It can't just come out the way it came in?"

"Trunks, calm down immediately!" His father barked. "Can't you see your distress is passing to your mate? Do you think he needs that right now?"

Trunks looked down to see Goten watching him with big eyes and felt an immediate pang of guilt. He was at his side in an instant, holding Goten's hand and pressing his lips to his forehead. He could feel the strong hand shaking slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Goten said unconvincingly.

"Goten, be calm and relaxed."

Goten let out a long sigh and his shoulders slumped. "Thank you."

"If my theory on how all this works is correct, it makes sense the baby has to come through the stomach," Gohan mused. "The thin membrane would be thin enough for genetic material, but certainly a baby couldn't come through."

"This is all workable," Bulma said, going into scientist mode. "We're essentially talking about a C-section, right? Those are done everyday, just with more normal circumstances. Vegeta, what happens when he goes into labour?"

Vegeta shrugged. They all stared and him and he frowned. "You know I think you all forget I was literally six years old when Vegetasei was destroyed. You're damn lucky children of royal birth we're told about all this so young in case of an early claiming, or I'd be as lost as you. My knowledge of it is far from perfect. What I know is there should be a line, and there isn't."

"Okay, so a C-section, on a partly alien male body, and we have no idea when it needs to be performed. Gohan, how long was Chichi pregnant with you?"

"Nine months and three weeks. I know because she likes to remind me I took my sweet time," he grimaced. "Goten was nine months and one week."

"Trunks was about nine months and two weeks," Bulma said thoughtfully. "All those were half Saiyan babies. Because both of you are half, the baby will be biologically half as well. We can deduce they generally go a little longer than a human baby, so he's probably not coming early. So, we should probably do the surgery at exactly nine months, just to be sure he doesn't go into labour early since we don't know what that consists of. Do we know when exactly when nine months is?"

Goten opened his mouth to overshare and Trunks put a hand over it. "Yes, Mom. We do."

"Good. Then what we have to do is figure out who can do the operation and what safety precautions we'll need to take."

"I might know a guy," Gohan said. "There's a doctor I work with occasionally who might be interested. It'll take me a little time to explain the situation...give me a week or so and I'll set up a meeting. Maybe he can help us figure out how to do it safely."

"Don't worry," Bulma said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "You guys are going to be fine. Everything else has been normal so far, and the baby sounds healthy. Let us take care of this part."

Trunks was clearly still afraid, but he was standing very still as Goten leaned sleepily against him. "I'm going to take Ten home. Uh, it was a cool ceremony. I'm sorry we cut it short."

"I'm not," Vegeta piped up. "Gave us a great excuse to leave."

Trunks smiled weakly and pulled Goten away.

Bulma was still worried about them when she made it back to the main house. Her parents had agreed to take Bra for the night; a second wedding might as well have a second honeymoon after all. She didn't feel much like celebrating; the image if her son's terrified face was burned into her brain.

She slipped into their master bathroom to pull off the elaborate robe but Vegeta's hands caught her wrists. _That's my job_.

She sighed and pushed her worry toward him. "You know it's nice to hear your real voice sometimes. You don't have to just think at me all day."

"I mean it," he said, turning her around. "That's the last part of the day. We remove each other's robes."

"Do we need to have sex after?"

"We don't need to," he smirked, sliding the silky fabric down from her shoulders. _But I'm going to make you want to._

"Aren't you worried about the boys?"

"Not much. You seem to have a handle on it. As long as we have a way to get the child out, everything else seems to be healthy. It's a miracle humans and Saiyans have mixed as well as they have to this point."

"Do you think we should check on them?"

"No. Trunks has proven he is a good man. He will take care of his mate." _Let me take care of mine._

She smiled grimly. She could feel that tonight was important for him. She leaned forward and kissed him softly, gently pulling off his robe and letting it fall to the floor.

"I have a present for you."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Oh, I didn't get you anything, I'm sorry-"

"It has nothing to do with the claim, the stages have ended. It's just...the urge to spoil your mate is just as strong as Trunks made it appear. It convinced him to give Goten a baby, and it's pushing me to give you something as well."

"Is that an innuendo?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm on to you, Buster."

He shook his head, moving to sit on the bed. "Come sit on my lap, it'll make this easier."

Bulma narrowed her eyes skeptically, looking around for a box with a ribbon on it but finding nothing. She sat on the offered knee, her hands automatically going around him for balance.

"Close your eyes and pay attention."

She nodded and shut them tightly.

"I'm going to give you something that is only mine, that I believe you'd like to see." He leaned his head against hers and went very quiet.

Bulma gasped. Pictures exploded into her mind of a place she'd never seen. _A long, elaborate city bathed in red light lay as far as she could see. The sky was a burnt orange, and she felt warm. There was noise below her, loud voices echoing up into the high tower she stood on. Nothing was green here, and she knew it had not been for a long time. Blood had long since covered the planet, and now it belonged to her people only._

"That is Vegetasei," he said quietly.

The picture changed and suddenly people were moving. _She was in a long hallway decorated finely with tapestries of battles fought long ago. She was short, not high off the ground, and she heard the heels of her boots tapping on the hard floor as she walked. Next to her strode a tall man. He looked like Vegeta, but his hair was slightly lighter and his face a little longer. A small smile danced on his lips._

"That's the clearest memory I have of my father smiling. I believe I was about four. He was a great man, but reserved as a Saiyan king should be. He claimed my mother when he was twenty-three. He hoped the same would happen for me in time -"

She cut him off as her lips found his. She wrapped herself around him, hands running down to map out the battle scars she'd long since memorized. She felt the sides of his mouth turn up against hers.

 _Told you I'd convince you._

 _Thank you._

 _Mine._


	16. A Plan

**Hello! If you're reading this I wanted to thank you for all the kind comments and traffic this has gotten. This is a completed fic, there are only three chapters left of it to post after this one. If you missed it in a previous chapter, this work is finished under the same title on my A03 account. I am also now working on the sequel to it and a few chapters of that is up, and there is a one shot set 18 years in the past when Vegeta first tried to claim Bulma. Both of those are on the A03 account, I may bring them over here eventually. Thanks everyone, the reviews always keep me motivated.**

"I promise I'm fine Trunks, just let me get up. I have to pee again."

Trunks reluctantly let go of Goten and the younger teen crawled out of their large bed. He'd felt so guilty for letting his panic leak over to his mate, and he was trying to make up for it by holding him tightly in bed, whispering promises and reassurances. Goten still seemed restless and a little jumpy, but once he was out of the bathroom he obediently returned to the bed and let Trunks wrap him in his arms again.

Goten placed his hands against Trunks' face. "I'm okay. Really. Just a little shaken up. I'm not worried. I trust you, and I trust your mom. We'll figure this out."

"Can I do anything for you?"

Goten paused and ran his hand down Trunks shoulder. "You could be rough with me...Sir."

Trunks snorted. "You know we can't right now. Especially with complications popping up, we'd have to be careful."

"Then be careful just… be in charge. I like it, Trunks. I feel safe when we play, like I know nothing bad can ever happen to me because you've got me."

Trunks considered it, then kissed him once on the lips. "Goten, lean back against the headboard and don't move."

Goten grinned as he followed the order, and Trunks could see his body already reacting. Trunks set himself between his legs and kissed him deeply, pulling off their clothes as he worked. He had a plan now, and it made him nervous as hell, but he knew Goten wouldn't protest.

When he thought he was horny enough he carefully reached behind himself and felt his own entrance. There was some slight wetness, but nothing like when Goten was ready. He wondered vaguely how much this would hurt and if it would affect his training in the next week, but it couldn't be helped. If Goten needed it hard and fast to feel better then some sacrifices had to be made.

Goten didn't seem to notice what he was doing as he gently worked himself open. He was confused when he saw Trunks grab a condom, but he was shocked when he slid it down over Goten's erection. "Trunks?"

"You want it hard? This is how we do it. I didn't give you permission to speak freely."

"Sorry, Sir."

Trunks settled himself over Goten and pressed his tip against him experimentally. Some deep seated instinct in Trunks' brain quickly said ' _uh,no_ ', but he ignored it. He slowly started to lower himself down over the head, wincing slightly.

Goten whimpered, his fist tightening in the sheets. This felt wrong to him too, or at least backward, but the tightness around his head as Trunks slowly took him in banished all protest in his mind. He took deep breaths, staring at Trunks' face as he sank down a bit at a time.

When he was finally fully seated Trunks let out small hiss. There was a little pain; he wasn't used to stretching here. This couldn't be what Goten felt in the same circumstances. His mate had never once hesitated to take him all the way in, even in the beginning. Still, it wasn't awful. After a moment to adjust he moved up and down once experimentally and found he could do it without much of a sting. Goten whined at the movement, enjoying the new sensation, and it encouraged Trunks to start in motion.

He rode him slowly at first, watching his mate carefully to see his reactions. "Goten, tell me how it feels."

"It feels tight, and hot," Goten moaned. "It's different but it's good. Really good."

Okay, not as painful as before. He leaned back, carefully avoiding Goten's abdomen and making sure he wouldn't bump into it. "Alright, here we go." He slid all the way to the top and shoved himself down as hard as he could, slamming their bodies together faster and faster.

Goten was making low noises, and he could see his muscles struggling to try to disobey, desperate to move and thrust up. Trunks took a fistfull of his hair and held him still against the headboard. "Don't get any ideas. Doesn't matter which one of us is doing the fucking, I'm in control here."

"Yes, Sir," Goten gasped.

Okay definitely starting to feel good now. Trunks bit his lip; this wasn't supposed be about enjoying himself. It was supposed to be about comforting Goten, if only temporarily. He felt a frustration building in Goten's body and smiled, knowing immediately what he needed. He reached into the nightstand and took out one of their long toys, pausing a moment to push it deep into his mate before he resumed his intense pace.

It was too much. Goten felt himself reach the edge but held off. Orgasm delay had become a regular part of their games, but Trunks hadn't given the order to wait tonight. Was he allowed to finish?

"Can I come, Sir?"

Trunks was so lost in the growing pleasure he wasn't paying attention. "Hmm?" He asked.

"Can I come….Master?"

Trunks' eyes snapped open. He'd never called him that before. The word traveled all the way down his body to his core like electricity. Something snapped in Trunks' brain, and in seconds he had pulled himself off of Goten, pulled the toy out and tossed it across the room, and shoved himself inside instead. He didn't hesitate or pause, he immediately started slamming into him.

Goten screamed, pushed over the edge instantly as he came hard into the condom. Trunks didn't stop. "Say it again," he grunted.

"Master!" Goten moaned. "Please don't stop! Harder, Master."

Trunks' whole body shivered. His fingers dug into Goten's hips, his eyes rolling back as he reached his peak. He fell forward onto his hands, shaking slightly as he shot his mate a lopsided grin. "Wow."

Goten laughed, pushing some hair back from his eyes. "Yeah."

"Did I...did I hurt him?" Trunks asked, suddenly worried. He ran a hand over Goten's abdomen as if feeling for damage.

"No, you worry too much. His power level didn't even spike, he's fine."

Trunks laid next to him and pulled him in to rest against his chest. "Why did you call me that?"

Goten shrugged. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "It just felt right. Seemed like you liked it?"

"Sexiest goddamn thing I've ever heard," he shivered. "But that was the only time, Ten. We aren't taking a risk like that again until he's born."

"Kay," Goten shrugged, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"I mean it, Ten. I won't lose it like that again. You two are too important to me."

"Kay."

Trunks sighed. "Goten, until the baby is born you are forbidden to call me Master."

Goten sat up and frowned, his plan exposed. "Oh, come on!"

"You've had a bit of a habit of knowing exactly how to make me give in, I won't let you win next time. Just four more months."

Goten grumbled a little, an annoyed pout falling over his face. "Did you like the first part?"

"It was okay, felt good. I just…"

"It was backwards."

"Exactly. I'm not saying we never try again, but I prefer it the other way."

"Good," Goten smiled, closing his eyes contentedly. "You know, I'm really not worried. I know you'll take care of us, Trunks. You haven't let me down once since the day you chose me."

Trunks rubbed absently at the mark on his mate's shoulder. "Mine."

"Yours."

Trunks stayed awake far longer than the younger teen, wishing he had the same faith in himself.

* * *

They informed the restaurant ahead of time that they'd be reserving every seat for the night. For one thing it was sometimes unrealistic to expect a restaurant to feed one Saiyan, much less two of them, their wives, and their sons. For another there was the issue of privacy.

The Briefs were well known enough that their private business was often encroached on in the tabloids. There had already been several magazines with articles about Goten and how he fit into the family. At first it had been assumed he was secret step child, most likely Vegeta's from a previous marriage come back to collect his inheritance.

Since he and Trunks were never subtle while out in public those articles quickly gave way to columns about the illicit underage affair of the Briefs' heir and his strange live-in boyfriend, criticizing Bulma usually for allowing it to happen. Then, once a few photos had surfaced of Goten looking very pregnant despite his attempts to hide it, some magazines had headlines declaring "Teenage Billionaire Trunks Briefs Buys Underage Sex Slave and Dresses Her as a Man". That one was Trunks' favorite. Goten's was the one random article that got about ninety percent right; that he was male, pregnant, and maybe an alien. That one was dismissed in most circles as being just a little too preposterous.

Therefore it was important that a room where they were going to be discussing the situation with a new person be fairly private. Bulma's parents had agreed to watch Bra, they didn't want her to know anything was wrong with Goten or the baby, it would only upset her. So Trunks and Goten found themselves sitting in an empty restaurant with both sets of their parents, anxiously awaiting Gohan. They ordered several plates of food to start and dug in, their worry not outpacing their appetites.

Goten had fallen into the habit long ago of placing what he wanted to eat on Trunks' plate to let him test it. Trunks went through each piece quickly and then set it on Goten's plate before choosing his own food. The routine was so normal for both families no one was even paying attention to it tonight, but Goten had a small smile on his face.

 _Trunks, I think your Dad wants to taste your Mom's food._

Trunks raised a skeptical eyebrow at his father. Even after the ceremony, the idea that his parents had a deep connection seemed weird to him. Vegeta definitely did look uncomfortable, and his eyes kept darting over to Bulma's plate as she piled untested food on it and started to eat.

Trunks cleared his throat. "You know, Dad, everyone here knows how strong a claim is. If you need to test Mom's food that's fine."

Vegeta snorted. "I am a full grown man with a legitimized claim, not a lovesick teenager."

"He already threatened the whole kitchen staff that he'd murder them if I got sick before everyone got here," Bulma blurted.

Vegeta widened his eyes at her and Trunks could tell they were arguing in their heads. Hey, if it meant he never had to hear them bicker out loud again then the whole thing was worth it.

"Oh, they're doing that loud thinking thing again, aren't they?" Chichi asked, shaking her head. "You know it's hard to hold dinner conversation when you can all speak to each other like that."

The door to the restaurant opened and Gohan swept in, followed by a portly man in an overcoat. "Right this way, Dr. Chase," Gohan said politely, guiding him towards the group.

Dr. Chase seemed to be a bit nervous as he looked over the odd party. Gohan pulled a seat out for him before taking one himself, folding his hands on the table. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dr. Chase. He is one of the most skilled practitioners I've ever had the pleasure of working with."

Dr. Chase grimaced. "Don't try to flatter me, Mr. Son. I came out of sheer curiosity. What do you call this little group anyway? Is this some sort of club that looks for odd medical situations? Is it for posterity or profit?"

Gohan laughed. "Not quite. I've told Dr. Chase we have an incredibly intriguing but private medical issue we'd like his consultation on," he explained, "but I did not give him any details. Dr. Chase, this is my family." He quickly gave the names of the small group and they introduced themselves with a nod.

"Your family? Is the patient a family member? Are they here?"

"Yes, we'll get to that in a moment. First, let's get something to eat. We have some...background to go through."

If one thing could be said for Dr. Chase, it was that he was not an easily startled man. Over their meal Gohan told him the story of the planet Vegetasei, matter of factly informing him that the two remaining members of it's population sat feet away from him. Dr. Chase looked like he wanted to put the young man into a hospital ward for psychiatric evaluation, but when he glanced at Gohan's family for support they simply agreed with what he saw as absurd delusions.

He'd been understandably skeptical, but they had ways to prove their claims. Both of the men powered up, startling the doctor enough to make him drop his silverware. After a while the doctor's face grew ashen and taut, and they knew he'd begun to believe them.

When they were finished the doctor was quiet for a long time. Finally he nodded. "Okay, so you're aliens. Then what do you want with me? Am I being abducted?"

"Right, the medical issue," Gohan said, gesturing to Goten to stand. "You remember when I introduced my brother?"

"The other half alien that came from Goku," Dr. Chase nodded.

"Right. Goten, you'd better just show him."

Goten nodded and lifted the hem of his baggy sweatshirt up over the sizeable bulge of his stomach. The doctor stared at it a moment, trying to wrap his mind around the sight. "The boy has a bit of a gut," he lied to himself, "but that's hardly a medical issue."

Goten started laughing hard and fell back into his chair, leaning against Trunks for support as he wheezed. Trunks smiled; of all the moodswings his mate went through he preferred giggly Goten the best. "Not quite, Doc," the prince said.

Dr. Chase rubbed his eyes. "The boy is pregnant, isn't he? Pretty far along by my estimate."

"About six months," Bulma nodded.

"The problem," Gohan explained, "is how we get the baby out. Clearly we can't just take him to a hospital, they'd never believe us if we were lucky, and if we weren't they'd try to take him for analysis."

"Surely the Saiyans had a way to do it."

"He has not developed correctly," Vegeta explained. "He is not a full Saiyan. Can you help him or not?"

"I thought of you, Malcom," Gohan said. "Just think, no one has ever seen a Saiyan-human hybrid give birth. You'd be the first to ever see it, not to mention the first doctor to perform surgery on an alien."

Dr. Chase leaned back in his chair. "I haven't got a clue how to even start. We're talking about developing an all new procedure here. I don't know the first thing about his physiology…"

"It's mostly human," Bulma assured him. "I've done x-rays and scans and run tests, I'm just not a professional, though. That's why we need you."

"Can't you consider it?" Gohan asked.

"Consider it?" Dr. Chase spat. "Are you insane? Of course I'm going to do it. The _first_ surgery on an alien hybrid? I'd chop off my right hand before I'd miss this."

"Oh, thank the gods," Chichi said, slumping to the table in relief.

"You think you can perform a C-section?" Trunks asked.

"There's a lot of variables. The main issue will be knowing where to make the incision and the dose of anesthesia we use." He rose and approached Goten, reaching for the bump under his shirt.

Goten held his hands up to stop the doctor as Trunks turned angry, tightening his grip on him. "No! Back!" the prince snarled viciously.

Vegeta and Goku were up in an instant, stepping between Goten and the well meaning doctor. "Sorry Doc!" Goku said to the shaken man. "Trunks is a little jumpy, it's not his fault."

"This is father number two I take it?" Dr. Chase shivered.

"They're locked in a soulbond. He's overprotective and it's getting worse," Gohan apologized as Goten calmed Trunks down.

"If he's going to help he has to touch me, Trunks," Goten said.

"I...I know," he struggled out. "I'm sorry. Just… slower, please. Don't rush him."

The doctor was now staring at Trunks with the same fascinated gleam in his eye. "I would like to examine this young man, too, at some point."

Trunks snorted. "Figure out how to help Goten and you can have my brain in a jar."

"Hey Trunks," Goku said, clapping him on the shoulder, "maybe you me and Gohan could go for a walk while the doctor examines Goten? I know you don't like it, but it's probably going to be easier to concentrate if he doesn't think you're gonna snap and kill him if he moves wrong."

Trunks smiled grimly. "You think it'd take both of you to stop me from running back, huh?"

"No reason to take chances," Gohan nodded.

"Okay. But no needles without me here. Goten, if someone tries to pierce your skin you punch them in the face immediately."

Goten let out a long sigh as he hopped up onto the side of the table. "Yeeeeess Trunks." The two warriors guided Trunks out of the restaurant and Goten continued grumbling. "No exercise, no touching, no flying, no calling him the 'M' word, I'm so tired of pregnant rules. It's almost not even worth the good feeling anymore. Almost."

Vegeta was frowning. "What 'M' word, Goten?"

"Mmmm...nope, I can't say it at all. That sucks."

"Is the word 'master'?"

Goten nodded as the doctor gestured to him to pull off his shirt. As soon as it was over his head there was an earsplitting shriek.

"Goten!" Chichi cried. "Is that a _tattoo?"_

"Whoops," Goten grimaced. "Trunks usually reminds me to be careful to keep my chest covered."

"When did you get that? You're too young now!"

"Yes, I have a tattoo. I'm also _having a baby_ Mom. Priorities."

"Have any Saiyans been under anesthesia?" Dr. Chase asked, feeling the area gently.

"Goku was once when he was in the hospital. It took a lot to knock him out," Chichi warned, still glaring at the symbol.

"We can't know how much it will take to put him to sleep then. Hmm, the only thing to do is to test various amounts on him until we find one that works, but that's risky. There's always a small chance of complications when you put someone under anesthesia, moreso when they're pregnant."

"I have another suggestion," Bulma said. "I've done some work with Saiyan DNA. I found a chemical in Goten's body that was not in anyone else's, and it's not in any of his samples I took before he was pregnant. I think it's the stuff that makes him feel high."

"You can _bottle_ this stuff?" Goten grinned. "I want some!"

"That's the point," she explained. "Maybe if we duplicate the chemical and give him more it'd be like a natural knockout drug."

"Hmm," the doctor nodded. "That certainly seems to be the safest option. The other important part would be recovery. Do they heal well?"

"Very, but it wouldn't matter," Chichi grinned. "We have senzu beans. As soon as the baby's out we get one down his throat and he'll be healthy again in seconds."

The doctor blinked at her. "Not the craziest thing I've heard today, but I have to see those."

"Of course," she agreed. "I always keep a few at home just in case. Let's head back there, Goten needs me to drive him anyway, he's not allowed to go himself. Let's go, Goten, Trunks can meet you at home once he's calmed down."

"Okay," he said, pulling his top back on. He was about to hop down but Vegeta's hand came down onto his shoulder, holding him still. "Wait. I need to ask you something."

"Uh, okay?"

"Are you...happy, Goten?"

"Happy? Well I wish the baby would hurry up now and I'm already getting hungry again, if that's what you mean."

"I mean with Trunks. In general, are you happy with Trunks?"

Goten smiled. "Of course I am."

"If you weren't, would you be allowed to tell me?"

The smile faltered. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's nothing," he said, releasing his shoulder. "You may go with your mother."

Goten shrugged and waddled out with Chichi and Dr. Chase. Bulma frowned and placed her hand on Vegeta's arm. _What was that about?_

"It was nothing. I was mistaken."

"Vegeta," she warned, "I felt your fear. You can't lie to me anymore. What's going on?"

Vegeta sighed and glanced around, making sure they were alone. "Here, let me just show you." He reached out and wrapped a hand around her arm, closing his eyes and sinking into his own thoughts.

 _She was inside one of Vegeta's memories again. He sat at a long table this time, food that she could not identify laid out in a large feast before him. He was far from alone; the table had about fifty to one hundred people seated around it. She saw his father seated not far away, and based on how well dressed everyone was she could tell this was some kind of official dinner._

 _The conversation was lively, if reserved, but she could tell his attention was not on the food. He kept glancing at the guest to his right. He was an uncle on his father's side, fifth in line to the throne behind himself and a few others. The man was fat and loud, and he was annoying the young prince. Still, Vegeta knew enough about decorum not to tell another royal that to their face._

 _What drew his attention more was the young man behind his uncle's chair. The figure knelt behind him on the stone floor, naked except for a small bit of fabric to cover his modesty. He couldn't have been older than twenty, but the lines on his weathered face made him appear older. Bruises and cuts of varying degrees of freshness were scattered across his body everywhere except on his abdomen which was clearly into the seventh or eighth month of a pregnancy. The man kept his head down, saying nothing and keeping his eyes on the floor._

 _Vegeta had never seen anything like this before and it struck him as odd, but no else seemed to be surprised. He'd only ever seen the claim dynamic between his parents, but this kind was not unheard of. After a few minutes of staring the young man seemed to feel eyes on him, and he briefly glanced up at the prince._

 _Unfortunately his uncle noticed. The fat royal frowned and barked, "Harico, pain."_

 _The young man gasped and his eyes screwed tight as he seemed to struggle with a sharp ache. "Sorry, Master."_

 _"Apologies, young Prince," his uncle said, sliding him an extra roll of bread. "He is not worthy to look at you. He knows better."_

 _King Vegeta cleared his throat. "How is your daughter, Onen? She must be nearly one now."_

 _"She is fine," the royal spat, "except for her gender and dismal power level. Of course you can't blame the child for that. Five percent chance and he still gets it wrong. This one will be a male, won't it Harico?"_

 _Harico was still wincing, trying not to double over onto the ground. He hissed out a quick. "Yes, Master."_

 _Onen rolled his eyes. "Harico, cease pain."_

 _The man gasped, immediately regaining his straight-backed kneel and keeping his eyes down._

 _King Vegeta smiled grimly, but it did not touch his eyes. "He is well behaved. You must be proud."_

 _Onen bristled happily at the compliment from his king. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I find the trick is to not confuse roles nor rules. The submissive should know their place at all times. Giving unnecessary rewards inside and outside of the bedchamber spoils them. Too many Masters allow their claimed to roam about without restrictions or punishments, and that can only lead to trouble and suspicion about their loyalty. I've no doubt that the children he bears are my offspring."_

 _"Congratulations," the King said, trying hard to hide the disdain in his voice._

 _Vegeta knew his mother was technically a 'submissive', and he was starting to feel angry. He looked back at the young man, trying to imagine his mother in the same spot. He couldn't imagine her on her knees, forced to look away, held by invisible ropes-_

"Stop!" Bulma cried, stepping back from Vegeta. Instead of letting her go he just ceased the memory, pulling her into a tight embrace and running a hand softly down her hair. "Why didn't someone help that poor man?" She sobbed.

"By the laws of the planet Uncle Onen was doing nothing wrong. The submissive was a possession to do with what you liked."

"Would you…?"

 _Never, My Only._

"What happened to Harico?"

"He died of course, along with the rest of the planet. Honestly, it was probably the best outcome he could have hoped for. His life was brutal but short."

"And you thought Trunks might be-"

"No. I was just startled by the word, and I had to be sure. I don't believe our son is anything like Uncle Onen. Goten seems to be happy and well taken care of. With them taking forever to finish stage three and Trunks getting more aggressive I just...wondered. There's not a scratch on the boy, though, and it seems like his rules all keep Goten safe. That baby needs to be born as soon as possible."


	17. Welcome

Goku wasn't the most observant man in the world. As he dug into his fourth bowl of rice and talked excitedly about whether or not Goten would be in shape for the Tenkaichi Tournament next time around he did not notice his wife barely touching her food. It wasn't until she slammed her hands down on the table with a look of determination that he realized her mind was elsewhere.

"Goku, I love you," she said seriously.

"I … love you too, Chi?" Goku said nervously.

She sighed then placed a box on the table. "We have to talk."

"What's that?"

"Bulma gave it to me. Open it."

He pulled the lid off the box. Inside there sat a syringe with a clear substance suspended in it. "What is it?"

"It's called UH-03. Apparently this is the chemical that makes a Royal Saiyan able to claim their mate. Vegeta didn't claim Bulma before because he was too old and the chemical had decreased in his body, but because he shot it up he was able to. She thinks that because you're both Saiyan, it would work on you too. If we want."

"Oh." He said simply, picking up the needle. He waited for her to speak, and when she didn't he gritted his teeth and set the needle against his skin.

"Goku wait! I didn't say we should do it."

"Well, why else would you show it to me? If this is what you want Chichi, I can get through one needle."

"That's why I said we have to talk. It should be a decision we make together. Would you want to have that kind of soul-deep connection with me, Goku?"

"I guess I never really thought about it. Vegeta and Bulma seem happy, and so do the boys. There's no one else I would want to be that close to."

"Aw, that's sweet," she said, touching his arm. "It would be nice to never have to wonder if you're alive, to be able to reach out to you from anywhere and just talk whenever we want."

"So we do it, then?"

"At the same time...It's not like this is something that got taken from you like Vegeta. It only ever happened to Royal Saiyans, so you never had the ability to claim me at all. We wouldn't be setting something right, we'd be forcing something to happen that didn't naturally."

"I don't feel like I'm missing it," he admitted. "Vegeta made it seem like claiming someone is some huge deal, but I didn't even think about it until now."

"And that's assuming it works. Maybe you wouldn't even claim me. Maybe you'd find someone else and have to leave me. I'm not interested in sharing, let's get that straight right now. Besides there's something else...something I don't think Bulma knows."

"What is it?"

"Trunks told me. I'm sure Vegeta knows. Saiyan lives are much longer than human lives. When Bulma dies, he dies too. I mean they can extend her time with the dragon balls but… he chose to shorten his life a lot by claiming her. Not to mention you're younger than me physically because of the years you spent dead. The Earth needs you, Goku. I'm fragile. Temporary. I could spend the rest of my life with you, but you can't spend the rest of yours with me. Even if I could live that long...I don't want to see my kids age like that."

Goku considered this a minute. "I'm going to be alone?"

"Not alone," she assured him, taking his hand in one of hers. "We've got children, and grandchildren, and they'll have family too. You never have trouble making friends. Eventually, you can find someone else after I'm gone."

He frowned. "I don't...I don't want to find someone else."

"You say that now. You don't know how you'll feel in fifty years. I want you to hear it from me now; it's okay to move on. I'd want you to be happy."

"I'm happy now. I didn't go looking for you, I just got lucky. I wouldn't even know how to start over."

She took the syringe and set it back in the box, and then handed it to him. "I want you to keep this, Goku. I'm happy with how we are now. Someday, a long time from now when I'm gone and you're lonely, use it to find someone else. Maybe you'll get lucky again."

He kissed her, tucking the box away. "Okay. Just promise that it'll be a _very_ long time. I don't want things to change."

"Neither do I," she assured him. "Now eat. Dinner's getting cold."

He smiled. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Trunks was shaking under the flourescent lights of Bulma's office. After a lot of practice and failed attempts all around to use logic to override his instincts, it had been decided that Trunks simply could not be in the room when his son was born. He couldn't stand the sight of Dr. Chase, or anyone else for that matter, _touching_ his mate, let alone slicing into him. Chichi and Bulma we're going to stay with him while the doctor operated instead.

He was sequestered in Bulma's office down the hall from the lab where Goten lay. Vegeta stood near his son, tasked with keeping him in the room if he tried to run to Goten's side. Goku stood at the door to the delivery room as Plan B.

 _How do you feel, Ten?_

 _I'm a little nervous. They're going to give me the UH-04 pretty soon. If it works as good at it did last time then you need to try it._

 _Junkie._ Trunks teased.

"Are you speaking with him?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes."

"Don't panic when his thoughts become muddled like last time."

"I know." The special anesthetic made it difficult for Goten to form whole thoughts, so it'd be impossible for Trunks to speak with him the whole time. Trunks hated that part. There'd be no way to know how he was until he woke up.

"Your mother is right there. I will get updates through the entire process."

"I know."

There was a pause. "She wants me to ask if you would like to try the chemical yourself. It may make you calmer."

"No. One of us needs to be awake when he's born."

Vegeta nodded. "They're administering the drug now."

 _Love you, Trunks._

 _Love you, My Goten._

"You should work on your vow," Vegeta said. "The ceremony is in only two weeks, and it must be memorized. It may distract you."

"I can't concentrate. I should have ordered him not to feel pain, what was I thinking? Do you think there's still time?"

"No. He is quickly losing lucidity. She says he's singing the theme song to Captain Copper."

Trunks chuckled. Time stretched on, but the clock moved so slowly that he wondered if he was back in the time chamber, forced to live every minute like it was an hour. He finally reached out to gently nudge Goten's mind and found only warmth and softness so potent that his own eyes drooped.

"About the ceremony," he said finally, trying to put his attention anywhere else, "I have a question."

Vegeta waited.

"What would happen to us if Goten beat me in the fight?"

Vegeta sighed. "I can't tell you."

His son looked shocked. "You don't know?"

"I do know. I am not allowed to tell you."

He frowned. "Why the hell not? This is important. It's about my mate, our life, our baby. What's stopping you?"

"I can't tell you that either. I didn't know myself until my claim with your mother was will understand after the ceremony is complete."

Trunks buried his face in his hands. "Fucking great. Something happens if I mess this up, something bad enough you can't tell me about it."

"Then I suggest you don't lose."

"Why did you do it, Dad?"

"Do what?"

Trunks looked him square in the eye. "That first night. I may have been pretty out of it when you made me separate from Goten, but I know how I got back to him. Why did you open my window and let me out?"

Vegeta thought a moment. "There was nothing more sacred on Vegetasei than the bond you formed that day with Goten. I wasn't going to let a few humans stand in the way of it. Also...I knew that you would be one of the good ones and treat your mate well. I may have even been slightly jealous. Don't tell your mother I said that." He paused. "They're making the first incision."

Trunks felt it. It wasn't awful, not secondhand and through Goten's intoxicated state. There was mainly just pressure.

"Second incision."

That one stung just slightly. He was glad Goten's eyes were closed in sleep, he did not want to see this part. His anxiety rose and burned; his mate was in danger and it was making it hard to think. Then something new broke across his consciousness all at once. One, beautiful, loud, echoing cry.

Vegeta smiled genuinely. "A healthy prince. Fully formed, no tail. Seems to have quite a set of lungs, too."

Trunks was at the door in an instant and Vegeta held him back. He saw Goku in the back powering up in case he made it past his father. "Not yet."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to see my son!"

"Your intentions don't matter. Goten is still cut open. You'd kill the man holding the knife in an instant. Bulma is holding the baby, he's fine, they just have to deal with the afterbirth before they give him a senzu bean."

"Them bring him to me!" he begged. "They need me!"

"She's checking him over. Have _patience."_

Trunks roared, his hands knotting in his hair. Goten was losing blood, and it was making him cold. Sound fell away from him and all he could hear was Goten's heartbeat echoing over his own. He pushed hard against his father, snarling severely, and the Saiyan slid back a few inches.

"Calm down!" Vegeta ordered.

"Please!" Trunks begged.

It seemed like an eternity before Vegeta stepped aside and nodded.

"He's healed. Go."

He ran past his father and down the hall. Goten was still fast asleep on the bed, his mother next to him smiling. There was blood everywhere, but as Trunks grabbed at his body frantically looking for wounds he was relieved to see they had all healed. The only clue he'd had surgery at all was the long scar across his lower abdomen. He took his face gently into his hands and kissed his forehead, some of the panic dissipating when he felt his steady breathing. Goten was safe. The world started to filter back to him.

"I said," Bulma huffed, "guess who has the prettiest grandson in the whole world?" She cooed behind him.

Trunks turned. His mother stood behind him with a bundle of white blankets in her arms, grinning madly. His son was small, but his voice carried like a much bigger child. He was screaming in his grandmother's arms, face drawn tight in what looked like anger.

Trunks held his arms out and Bulma gently set the boy in his arms. The baby stopped screeching, but whined fiercely, popping open deep cobalt-blue eyes. His little eyebrows we're drawn together in a scowl that seemed to ask just what the hell was going on here.

Trunks laughed breathlessly. "He looks so pissed off."

"He gets that from you," Bulma said grinning. "You always looked like you wanted to punch someone. That's how I knew you were Vegeta's."

Trunks chuckled, taking one of the baby's small hands between his fingers. "Wow, Ten. Look what you did. He's beautiful."

"He should wake up in a few hours," Dr. Chase assured him from the sink. "We wanted to be doubly sure he did not wake up too early."

"Thank you," Trunks said, smiling at the doctor. "If you ever need anything at all, find me. I owe you everything, and I have a lot to give."

"Well apparently my work isn't done," the doctor chuckled. "Goten told me he'd save my number for next time."

Trunks laughed, settling himself and the baby down into the chair next to Goten. Bulma and Chichi stood behind him, trying to draw the infant's attention.

"Can we come in now?" Goku called.

Bulma called them in and the small family crowded around to see the new member. Vegeta frowned. "Son of a bitch. My grandson has Kakarot's hair."

Goku waved at him. "Hi, little guy! What's his name, Trunks?"

"He doesn't have one yet," Trunks admitted sheepishly.

"I warned you."

"I know, Dad," he rolled his eyes. "We thought about it, we just couldn't decide. We had some picked out, but we wanted to see him first to see what fit. I'm going to wait until Goten's awake and see what he thinks."

Each of the grandparents got their turn holding the baby. "We'll keep visitors at a minimum," Bulma promised her son as they set him back in his arms. "Goten should get to see him before the whole world does."

Trunks muttered out a 'thanks', not really paying attention. He was staring at his son, this tiny brilliant thing that Goten had made. _This_ was what he'd fought against? Throughout the pregnancy he was very aware that they were having a baby to make Goten happy. Sure, there was an urge from the claim to procreate, but Trunks was just fine waiting five or six years before they got started on it. He loved his son before in the way that you love a promise of happiness in the future; certainly, but abstractly. Now, holding him, he couldn't imagine a timeline in which the baby didn't exist. _Of course_ he was born today. _Of course_ it was important for them to have him now. He loved him now in a way he couldn't have fathomed before.

"I'll protect you, always," he whispered quietly.

"Aw," Bulma said, laying her head on her son's shoulder. "Cute."

"Woman, can't you let him have a moment with his son without butting in?" Vegeta tried to snap, but there was no malice in his voice. "And stop being so damn happy, you're throwing me off."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "He _means_ congratulations and he's proud of you."

Trunks gasped and grabbed his stomach.

Bulma jumped back. "Dr. Chase! Something's wrong with Trunks!"

"No," the teen said quickly. "I'm okay. It's just...he's hungry."

They stared at him. Vegeta scoffed. "Are you telling me you can feel your son's hunger? That's absurd. No one ever mentioned that as a part of the claim."

"He's part human, too," Chichi reminded them. "I always knew when my boys were hungry or tired or angry. Maybe I didn't _feel_ it necessarily, but I knew."

"Fascinating," Dr. Chase muttered. "No rush of course, but promise me you'll let me examine you soon, young man. The child, too."

Trunks laughed, holding his son just a little tighter.

Trunks refused to move from Goten's side until he woke up, and he refused to hand the baby over to anyone else for more than a few minutes. His family filtered in and out of the room seeing if he needed anything, but he was content.

The baby had fallen asleep as well, and he could feel a soft tingle in his chest. _Warm. Safe._ The child seemed to only 'think' in the vaguest way, acknowledging when he was happy and when he was not.

 _Baby. Mate. Self._

Trunks looked up in surprise at Goten. The teen was still fast asleep, but he'd heard the thought come from him. What did it mean?

 _Baby. Mate. Self._

The phrase repeated every few minutes, seeming to get stronger. Then it changed slightly.

 _Where's my baby? Where's my mate? Am I alive?_

It was Goten's smallest thoughts, the most basic part of his brain struggling to try to regain consciousness. Trunks saw his sleeping face scrunch up in subdued panic.

 _I need my baby. I need my mate. Am I alive?_

Trunks leaned in and pressed his lips against Goten's ear. "I'm right here, Ten."

The panic on his face eased. _Mate. Mate will protect the baby. Mate will protect me. Sleep._

"Just get some rest," Trunks whispered. He leaned back in the chair so he could lounge against the bed, readjusting his son to support his head.

At some point Bulma brought him another bottle and some diapers and he got to change the baby for the first time alone. He thanked her and set up his post again.

"He must have been more knocked out than we thought, but all his vitals look fine," Bulma assured him. "Do you want to come get something to eat? Or I could bring you something."

Trunks shook his head. "This is my part. I can't leave until he wakes up. I have to watch over them."

She nodded understandingly. "Let me know. I have a grandson to show off, after all, you can't monopolize him forever."

Trunks agreed and returned to his vigil, calming the baby down when it fussed and gently stroking Goten's hand.

He drifted in and out of consciousness as day turned to night. His eyes opened sporadically and he'd find he had lost five or ten minutes at a time. Finally, the voice he was waiting for said softly, "Trunks, I want to hold him."

Goten's eyes were heavy and his breathing was slow, but he was awake. Trunks smiled and kissed him before gently setting the boy he was holding onto Goten's arms. Goten grinned, trying to memorize every inch of his son's face in the dim light of the room. Trunks quickly put the lights on and sent a text to his mother that his mate was awake.

"Is he okay?" Goten asked in a gravelly voice.

"He's perfect," Trunks promised. "How do you feel?"

Goten winced. "Like I've got a hangover. Imagine binging for nine months straight and then going cold turkey. I mean, it was worth it," he smiled, pulling his son closer, "but my head is killing me." He blushed deeply. "Oh gods, Trunks, the things Pregnant-Goten said to my mother. The things he said to _your_ mother. They know so much more than they should. We have to fake our deaths and move."

Trunks laughed. "It's good to have you back, Ten."

The grandparents were back. Chichi fussed over Goten and insisted on checking his incision that was long-healed thanks to the Senzu bean.

"Can we let visitors come now?" Bulma asked. "Gohan's been calling like crazy, even Piccolo tried to stop by."

Goten nodded, wincing slightly at the ache in his head. "Sorry I kept you all waiting."

"Well?" Goku asked impatiently. "What's his name?"

The teens looked at each other, and then at their son.

 _What do you think?_ Trunks asked.

 _With that hair he does look awfully Saiyan._

 _The one Mom suggested to us then?_

 _Yes._

Trunks nodded. "His name is Harico. It's Saiyan, isn't it Dad?"

Vegeta looked surprised and shot his wife a questioning look. She just shrugged innocently. "Yes, it is. It means 'to be cherished'.

"Perfect," Goten said, taking the baby's small hand in his. "Welcome to Earth, Harico."


	18. Rights

**Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I forgot this was only partially posted. I have been posting a lot on A03 under the same name, Embarassedbutkinky. I will post the last two chapter of this immediately, but heads up there are five more parts to this story (One long one and a bunch of one shots) and the series is ongoing, its just all on Archive of our own. Thank you all,**

 **Embarrasedbutkinky**

"Harder, Master," Goten ordered.

Trunks compiled immediately, pounding himself harder into his mate. This was no time for games and teasing. His poor Goten had waited nine months to have it just like he liked it, and Trunks was determined to follow his orders as best he could, at least for a little while.

Goten was face down, trying to muffle his moans against the pillow. "Hold me down."

Trunks placed a hand against the teen's shoulder blades and pressed him hard into the mattress, earning him another low moan. He felt him tighten as he came against the bed.

"Don't stop, Master. Tell me to stay hard."

"Goten, stay hard."

"Faster. Pull my hair a little. Grab me tighter."

Trunks was shaking. He knew Goten liked it a little rough, he could feel his needs after all, but to hear the completely lucid Saiyan talking like this was new and exciting. He'd convinced himself that it was mainly the 'complacent warrior syndrome' that had made him kinkier, but apparently it was a permanent change.

"Ten, I'm getting close."

"Then fucking hold it back. It's not that hard to do and I'm not done."

Trunks grinned. "Yes, Sir."

Goten whined against the pillow. " _Gods_ I missed this."

Trunks tried to distract himself, but his control was slipping. He didn't usually have to hold himself back and he was unpracticed at it. "Ten, it feels too good. I can take a break maybe and go longer-"

"No! Don't stop, just make me come again with your voice."

"Goten, come."

The teen yelled into the pillow as he carried out the order, pulling Trunks over the edge with him. Trunks panted, catching his breath slowly and peppering soft kisses across Goten's shoulders. He slid out slowly and peeled off the condom. No more babies - at least not for a while, they'd decided. He laid back and started to pull Goten closer when a cry echoed into their bedroom.

Goten was up in a flash, cleaning quickly and pulling up the bottoms to his training gear as he jogged towards Harico's room. Trunks sighed and checked the clock as he threw his clothes on and followed him.

"You're going to be late, Ten," he said, leaning against the doorway to the baby room he'd grafted to the capulizable home.

"Not that late," Goten said softly. He gently pulled the infant out of his crib and shushed him. "Dad will understand. Can you get me the bottle from the fridge?"

"I can feed him," Trunks laughed holding out his arms. "Go, I know you've been looking forward to this."

Goten looked nervous and Trunks tried not to feel offended. It had been eight days now since their son was born, and Trunks could count on his fingers the number of times he'd been allowed to hold him since his mate woke up. He'd been annoyed that Goten didn't seem to trust him and had made the mistake of complaining in front of his mother while they were out of the room.

"Excuse you?" She'd scolded. "You held the baby for what, six hours while he slept? He's carried him for _months._ You may both be his fathers, but Goten _made_ him. Until you prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you can take care of him Goten has every right to be protective. Stop being an ass and go support him, right now!"

He'd decided she was right and was trying his best to be understanding, but Goten really was going to be late. "Come on, Ten, you know I'll be careful."

Goten nodded uncertainly, carefully putting Harico into Trunks' arms. "You know where I'll be if he needs me."

"It's just a few hours, I'll be there to kick your butt by five."

Goten smiled, pausing to kiss him once more before headed towards the door. "Hey Trunks, wanna know how I'm getting to Mt. Pauzo?"

"How are you getting there, Ten?" he asked for the sixth time this week.

"I'm flying. By myself," he beamed, stretching out. "It feels great to have my body back. Love you!"

Trunks plopped down in the padded rocking chair they'd placed next to the crib to feed his son. Goten was excited about this afternoon, but Trunks was not. For the last week he'd been training with Goku alone on Mt. Pauzo, he wanted to surprise Trunks with his abilities in a practice match. Goten had just looked so excited about the whole thing that Trunks had agreed immediately, but he was terrified. He already spent hours during the day hiding the thought from him- _what if I lose?_

"What do you think?" he asked Harico. "Can I beat Daddy in a fight?"

 _Warm. Not hungry now. Tired._ Goten could pick up on Harico's base emotions as well. They weren't sure if it would get more or less clear as he aged, but it made it much easier to know how to console him when he started crying.

"I don't know either," he said. "I've been training like crazy this past year, though. I'm stronger than he remembers for sure. He couldn't train at all because of _someone,"_ he grinned, gently tickling the boy's belly. "Are you on my side at least?"

He felt a unique pattern in the baby's mind that he recognized as the feeling the infant had when Goten held him. "He's training, we'll see him in a few hours."

 _Afraid._ Harico started crying.

"You too? I'm here, Harico. I'm your Papa, too. Hey? Come on, Buddy, calm down."

The crying turned to annoyed fussing.

"There you go. See? I can handle this. Let's just hope I can handle Daddy."

He felt their power levels long before he arrived at the Son house. Goku and his son were just outside the house sparring, determined looks on their faces. Bulma and Chichi sat close to the house, clearly waiting for Trunks to arrive with their grandson. He saw the Saiyan land a hard punch into Goten's stomach and fought the urge to step in. Since the birth his possessiveness had decreased significantly, but it still tugged desperately at the back of his mind. He tried to logic it down, convincing himself that Goku would not cause lasting damage to his own child.

Definitely _not_ a child, actually. As Trunks landed very softly so as to not jar the calm infant he carried he watched Goten turn from the fight and nearly didn't recognize him. For nine months now Goten had thrown his exercise and desire to battle to the side to provide safety to his son, but all limits were off now. He had grown somehow when no one was looking.

Goten's seventeenth birthday was not far off now, and although he was mostly physically done growing when Trunks claimed him he seemed to carry the muscle on his body a little taller now. You could clearly see his two scars stretched across his muscles; the old one on his neck and the newer one on his abdomen. Sweat rolled down his upper half as he smiled at his family, and for a moment his constant reassurances to Trunks that he was not nearly as delicate as his mate seemed to think he was seemed much more believable.

He made it to them before either of the grandmothers, gently taking Harico's small hand. "Hey, Buddy? Did you have a good time with Papa?"

The baby's thoughts made his pattern for Goten and he squeezed his finger tightly. Chichi broke between them and reached for infant, making both fathers wince.

"Oh, don't give me that look," she tutted at them as she took him. "I've taken care of _two_ half Saiyan babies thank you very much. Besides you can't very well hold him if you're fighting each other."

"Oh yeah!" Goten said excitedly, slapping him on the shoulders. "It's been ages since we sparred Trunks. I've learned a few tricks. Are you ready?"

"Definitely," he smiled, terrified.

"Alright boys, over here," Goku called. "If we break the house Chichi will kill all three of us."

They squared up and stretched, Trunks taking a bit too long on purpose. Goten dropped into his stance, grinning madly. "Let's keep it fair, Trunks. We'll keep our thoughts to ourselves and I'll try to suppress any pain so you don't feel it. Don't go easy on me."

"Sounds good," he nodded, trying to sound confident.

Trunks fell into his favorite stance and surged forward. He decided to aim for Goten's gut-

 _They were lying together on the living room, Goten heavily pregnant and snuggled up against him. His hand lovingly traced circles over the bump while he took deep breaths from the old mark he'd left on his mate._

Trunks gasped as the scene burst into his mind. It wasn't Goten broadcasting a thought, it was his own memory playing so clearly he could see nothing beyond it. How could he punch the place his son had been grown in only a week before? The scar from his surgery was a stark reminder that dared Trunks to try and swing at him. He couldn't.

Goten took advantage of his stumble and punched him squarely in the side of the face.

Trunks stumbled back and Goten gasped. "I'm sorry! I thought you were ready, I thought you would dodge-"

"It's my fault," Trunks assured him. "I am ready." He put his fists back up. Okay, so not the stomach. That was fine, he could aim higher. Goten came back at him and he faked to the left, ready to swing around his right hook to his face.

 _"You never let me down, Trunks." "Yours." "I'm sure, I'm yours, forever." "I need to stop, too much." "Please Master, may I come?" "I love you."_

A hundred different phrases he'd heard in Goten's voice poured into his ears all at once. How could he hurt those lips? Those lips that begged him, loved him, slid over his body in the dark as they moved together? Those hands he'd held, that back he'd once scratched on an alley wall and tenderly cleaned, he even smelled like Trunks thanks to their session together before training. He was facing an enemy he loved completely.

For the first time the meaning behind the vow he'd said to his mate a thousand times really hit him. Goten was _his._ There was not an inch of his body Trunks had not touched and worshiped and owned. It was so much worse than he thought. It wasn't just that he couldn't beat Goten; he couldn't even make himself _try._

His fist dropped helplessly. He managed to at least absorb the blow from Goten's punch this time and stay on his feet. He let Goten attack for a while, staying on the defensive. His mate noticed.

"What the _hell_ Trunks? Hit me!"

"I'm trying," he said honestly.

"You're not! We've fought plenty, I know when you're pulling your punches." He slapped his own abdomen. "The Senzu bean healed me up, I promise. I'm at full strength."

"I didn't say you weren't," he grumbled.

"Then _fight me!"_

"I can't!" He yelled.

Goten paused, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"I...I don't know. I just can't hurt you, Ten."

"Hurt me? You think I'm so weak you can't fight me without hurting me?"

"That's not what I meant."

Goten crossed his arms. "You've fought me before, Trunks. Did you think I was weak then?" He went Super Saiyan, eyebrows drawn together angrily. "Do I look weak now?"

"That's not what I meant!" He repeated.

Goten powered down and headed for Chichi. "Mom, give me my baby."

"Goten!"

Goten wasn't listening. He took his son in his arms and flew off, not looking back at Trunks.

Trunks started to take off after them, but he felt Goku's hand catch his foot. "Hang on, Trunks. I think you better let him be alone for a little while."

"Why?"

"You hurt his pride, Trunks."

"I didn't...I didn't say he was weak!" He insisted. "Goten's one of the strongest beings that ever lived! I just love him too much."

"Goku's right, Sweetheart," Bulma said grimly. "He had that same look Vegeta gets when he loses."

"He didn't lose. We barely even fought."

"Your opinion matters to him." Goku said. "He's been excited about fighting you all week."

Trunks growled and put his face in his hands. Fucking perfect.

Trunks waited a few hours. He sat by himself in the woods against a tree, hating himself. He locked on to Goten's emotions a few times and he felt hot anger still simmering there. He wanted to reach out with his thoughts but was afraid that would make it worse.

This was a whole new kind of pain. It felt like the first night after the claim when they'd been forcefully separated, but worse. He _ached._ His mate and his baby were separated from him by choice because of something he'd done. He'd always said that he wouldn't force Goten to be with him against his will but...it had never been so tempting. One sentence and Goten would have no choice but to forgive him. Hell, he could make him forget they'd even had a fight. Then maybe he could take him into the bedroom and apologize for real, just the way he liked it again.

Did orders work through thoughts? He tried to put together the perfect sentence. Something like 'Goten, forget you were ever angry at me and just love me again'. Then he'd just be normal again and wonder why Trunks had been gone so long. Trunks could get on his knees and remind him how much he loved him, and it would barely be a lie. Was it so wrong if he was just doing it to make his mate happy?

He shivered in the cool air. He could do this, if he wanted. He was in control. No one even needed to know.

"Don't do it, Boy."

Trunks jumped, looking out into the dark. "Dad? How did you find me?"

"Are you serious?" Vegeta scoffed. "Your power level is fluctuating like a strobe light."

"What do you want, Dad?"

"To stop you from making a mistake you can't take back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he spat.

"You're mother showed me everything that happened today," he said, tapping the side of his head. "The extended claim has made you unstable, and I know what you're thinking. You can't do it. More importantly, you can't undo it."

"You don't know what I'm thinking!" he growled.

"Do you want a mate or a slave, Trunks? Can you tell the difference right now?"

Trunks was silent.

"A mate is allowed to be angry at you. They're allowed to have their own thoughts and piss you off and tell you to go fuck yourself. Goten is your mate. Make that order and he won't be anymore."

Trunks sighed. "I hate this."

"Life with your mother isn't perfect. Should I change her? Should I order her to talk less? Think less? Never question my decisions? If I want her but she wants to sleep should I order her to bend over and-"

"Stop!" Trunks said, covering his ears. Unwelcome mental images danced behind his eyes. He didn't want to think of his mother like that. He didn't want to think of Goten like that either, unable to make his own choices because of him. Whatever hold the claim had on his mind released and he stared hard at the ground, shocked at his own thoughts. "You made your point. What do I do, then?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Do I look like I give relationship advice? I'm here to stop you from disgracing House Vegeta. I don't care what you do so long as you don't abuse a sacred bond."

"Thank you."

Vegeta snorted and turned from him. "Whining to me certainly isn't going to make it better. Now don't upset your mother again, I'm the one who has to miss dinner and drag my ass out here to put her mind at ease. Otherwise I'd get no rest at all. Damn her emotions," he grumbled as he stalked off.

It took him awhile to build up the courage to reach out. _Goten? Can I come home?_

There was silence for a few minutes. Then he heard a curt ' _Yes'._

He left him alone as he flew back to the Capsule Corp compound. The house was mostly dark, it had to be after nine now. He found Goten sitting in the chair in Harico's room in the rocking chair, just holding his son. He didn't look up when Trunks came in.

Trunks fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Ten. You're not weak."

"You're damn right I'm not," he grumbled.

"I just...I love you so much. How can I cause you pain?"

Goten gently set Harico into his crib. "Get over it."

"What?"

Goten pushed past him and shut the door softly to not wake the infant. "I said, get over it. You don't think it's difficult for me to hit you? You may not have noticed but I… I kinda let you do whatever you want to me, all the time. You have all the control, all the power. Even if I'm the one giving orders like earlier today, it's because you told me I could. I'm not complaining about it, I like being…" he struggled for words.

"Submissive," Trunks finished, remembering the conversation he'd had with his father.

"I guess. But _not_ in a fight, Trunks. I'm not made of glass, and I don't like being treated like I am. If I'm pregnant at the time that's one thing, I was not in my right head and you were protecting Harico. What if that had been a real fight against an enemy and you spent the whole time trying to save me, or worse forbidden me from fighting at all? On the battlefield, you have to treat me as an equal."

Trunks huffed. "We are not equal. I'd die a thousand times over for you. But okay. If that's what you need, then on the battlefield, you're not my Ten. You're Son Goten, a Super Saiyan and a great warrior who can kick a lot of ass. If you ever get seriously injured though, I get to find whoever hurt you and _rip them apart._ "

Goten sighed, but he smiled. Trunks heart melted; he thought he'd never get to see that smile aimed at him again. "Good enough. And I'm going to stop being so overprotective of Harico. I can tell it's hurting your feelings. You're great with him and you don't deserve that."

"Thanks, Ten." Trunks leaned forward carefully and pressed a kiss to his lips. Goten was still at first, but slowly leaned into it. Trunks felt one of his hands slide up his back, and soon the embrace wasn't so innocent.

Trunks broke away, breathing hard. "I want you, My Mate. Do you want me?"

"Yes, Mast-"

He silenced him with another kiss. "Not tonight. No Master, no games, no teasing, no orders, no one needs to be in charge. Just be my equal?"

"Okay, Trunks," Goten breathed against his neck. "Just us. Slowly."

"Well," Trunks said wickedly, " _one_ order. Goten, pleasure."

Goten gasped and shivered, knees buckling as he leaned against Trunks for support. He tried to hold back a loud cry that he was sure would wake the baby in the next room.

"How does it feel, Goten?"

"It feels...it feels like I'm c-coming already, but it doesn't stop. It doesn't stop! _Holy shit._ I didn't know you could do this." His grip on his arms tightened.

"Is it too much?"

"Almost."

"Do you want it to stop?"

"How long did you p-plan on keeping it g-going?"

"The whole time."

Goten moaned a little louder and slapped a hand over his mouth, afraid to wake Harico. "Then hurry up and take me to the bedroom so I can make noise. I'm not….not sure I can walk like this."

Trunks grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to help him into the bedroom.


	19. Forever

"I'm not saying we're not following the original format, we just need to know what's actually _required_ and what's just tradition," Trunks said, trying to pacify his father. He leaned back against the couch in his parents' living room, shrugging innocently.

Vegeta huffed, looking down at the baby they'd set in his arms. "The ceremony is fairly uncomplicated as it is. I see no reason to alter it. Just get married after the claim is legitimized."

"We don't want to have to ask everyone to come watch us twice," Goten said. "We thought as long as we're standing together in fancy clothes in front all our family and friends, why not get both done at the same time?"

Vegeta frowned. "Am I holding this child to keep me calm?"

"Mmmaybe," Trunks grinned.

He grumbled. "The vow is sacred and should not be altered."

"But can Goten say something too? Mom could only say 'yours', but he'd have to say more if we were getting married at the same time."

"I suppose. _After_ you speak, and he still has to respond at the appropriate times."

"Plus someone else has to pronounce us married."

"Why? It's no one else's business. There are two people in a marriage, not three."

"It's just how it works on Earth. It can be a family member or friend, we don't have to invite any outsiders. Anyone can get temporarily ordained to run a wedding."

Vegeta considered it. "Fine. Kakarot."

"Really? You want Goku to do it?"

"He already has to formally approve of the union. I am unable to do so because I'm a royal as well. The less people who have to be involved the better. What else?"

"We don't want to do it on a battlefield."

"Why the hell not?"

Trunks grimaced. "Fighting is a touchy subject for us. We'll still have our match, but somewhere nicer. Couldn't we just do the whole thing here on the compound? It would make it much simpler and we could have the reception immediately afterwards."

Vegeta tested the baby's grip secretly, trying to gauge its strength. He had to admit, the infant's power was already impressive. It made sense when you considered how strong both his fathers had been as young children. How old was Goten when he went Super Saiyan? Seven? Vegeta was fairly sure with the right environment he could cut that time in half. "I'll agree to the changes if I can start training my grandson soon."

"Absolutely not!" Goten snapped, taking his baby back. "Harico is going to focus on his studies! No son of mine is going to be a fighting delinquent!"

They stared at him. He finally laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Holy crap you guys, I'm kidding."

"Oh, thank the gods," Trunks sighed in relief. "I thought you were turning into your mother."

"Of _course_ he's going to train, Vegeta. Let's just wait until he can hold up his own head," Goten laughed. "He's going to be as strong as us one day. No, strong as _Gotenks!_ Isn't that right, Harico? Huh? You're gonna kick Grandpa Vegeta's butt one day, aren't you?"

Vegeta looked offended but Trunks just laughed. The Saiyan shot his son a look. "And I suppose you've been working on your vow like I told you to?"

Trunks froze. "Uh, some of it."

"Dammit Trunks," he snapped, "that's the most important part of the whole ceremony."

"I'm just not sure what to put in it," Trunks admitted. "I mean there's the obvious human stuff like 'love you forever' but you talked forever when you had your ceremony with Mom. What kind of stuff did you say?"

Vegeta turned his head and Trunks could have sworn that he saw some color in his cheeks. "None of your business!"

"How am I supposed to write a traditional Saiyan vow without ever hearing one?"

"There's not a set format. Just figure it out, and don't practice it with Goten. He's not supposed to hear it before the appropriate time. The robes are required. Besides, they've already been made."

"And they're going to look great!" Bulma said, coming through the front door holding a large paper bag. "We have to remember to set aside time for pictures!"

"Where've you been?" Vegeta asked her.

"Groceries."

"Damn, I wanted to get-"

"I bought your stupid crackers, you were thinking about them last night."

Vegeta grinned wickedly, his eyes running over her. _Do you remember what I did to you last night?_

She blushed slightly, clearing her throat as she glanced guiltily at her son. _Not in front of the kids._

 _I'm going to do it tonight, too._

 _Knock it off._

 _I'm going to do it for so long you beg me to stop._

"Mom, what did Dad put in his vow to you?" Trunks asked, stealing his father's attention accidentally.

Vegeta bristled. "Bulma, do-"

She turned and gave him a glare and the order died on his tongue.

"I am not _choosing_ to tell you," Bulma said, popping open the fridge. "It was private."

"It's not going to be private for me," Trunks grumbled. "English is my first language. Everyone's going to hear everything."

"Just speak from the heart, Honey. Oh, and also don't forget to-" she turned too suddenly and the bag of flour she'd set on the counter fell and landed loudly on the floor.

 _Afraid._ Harico started crying sharply.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she frowned at Goten. "I startled the poor baby."

Goten bounced him gently, trying to calm him down. "Trunks, he's making his pattern for you."

Trunks took his son and shushed him gently, but the infant kept wailing. "Ten, he wants you now."

"Why does he keep flipping back and forth?" Goten wondered out loud. He gasped. "Trunks!"

"Way ahead of you," he said handing the crying child to his regretful grandmother.

The two young men posed quickly, and then leaned towards each other, fingers out. "Fusion, ha!"

Gotenks quickly took his son back from Bulma, bringing him up close to see his face. Harico calmed down a little and his screams turned into small whimpers.

" **There we go, Little Buddy. Super Daddy's here."**

"Are you kidding me?" Bulma's asked, crossing her arms. "He wanted Gotenks? How does he even know Gotenks?"

 **"Sometimes I put him to bed at night,"** the fusion admitted.

"Why?"

 **"Uh, because I have the cutest baby in the world and two people can't hold him at the same time? Duh. Besides, Harico likes it. He can sense both of their power in here and it calms him down."**

"He can sense power already?" Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow. "Impressive."

 **"Besides, this is going to make teaching him so much easier. They don't have to take turns teaching him to walk or talk or fight. I just do it, and they both get credit."**

"Isn't that going to be confusing for him?"

 **"He doesn't seem confused. He's making his signs for both of them, but holding my hand. I should get going home so I don't unfuse midair.**

"You have four days," Vegeta reminded him. "Now that we have a location I'll announce it, the reception will be the same as planned."

 **"Goten will call Goku,"** he said. **"You know he'll do it. Then all we have to do is sign the papers."**

" _Memorize,_ Trunks."

 **"He knows,"** Gotenks said waving him off as he carried his son out.

Bulma waited until they were gone and threw a bread roll at her laughing husband. "Don't think dirty at me when the kids are around, you jackass."

"My Goten," he began.

The robes they wore were too thick for the warm day. Harico was fussing in Chichi's arms, wanting his fathers and not understanding why they felt further away from him than normal. The caterer was late and running out of time to set up their feast after the ceremony. Goku stood just a few feet behind them, ready to get the Earth customs out of the way when asked to. Neither of them cared about any of these distractions. The world fell away.

"One day I looked at you and I saw something different. You weren't my friend anymore. My feelings for you had changed. I wanted you in every sense of the word. I knew you were going to be mine someday. That was when I was twelve."

Goten laughed, and some in the crowd echoed it.

"Now, thanks to the claim, you are mine." He paused.

"Yours."

"Being a half-breed has its downsides. You know you're not entirely human, so you can't fit in with them. You know you're not entirely Saiyan, no matter how strong you get. But if being genetic weirdos is why we ended up here, I'll never complain about it again. I swear I will protect you. I swear I will protect Harico. I swear I will protect any future children you talk me into having. I swear I will love you, and I swear I will respect you. I swear I will never take away a choice that should be yours. I love you so much that I'd allow you to hate me. I'm going to prove that I am worthy of keeping you for myself."

"Yours."

"I love you. Always. My Goten."

They kissed briefly, and then Goten started.

"I was afraid of you that first night, Trunks. I didn't know what had happened to you or why you were treating me differently."

Trunks' smile fell a little but Goten placed a hand against his face.

"I was afraid my best friend had changed and I was going to have to agree to whatever your instincts said if I wanted to spend time with him. Then I realized you hadn't gone anywhere. You were still my Trunks. Only now, everything was better. I didn't have to wonder if you'd start dating someone and have no time for me. I didn't have to hope we'd get to see each other again soon, because you were always there. I didn't have to doubt if you cared about me the way I care about you, because you kept saying it. I love you, Trunks. Choice is important to me, and I want everything to be exactly the way it is now. I trust you. Forever yours."

They kissed again and Trunks nodded at Goku. "I, Kakarot, born on Vegetasei, approve of this union. Trunks, do you take Goten to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Goten, do you take Trunks to be your husband?"

"I do."

Goku grinned. "Then I now pronounce you married. You can now...uh, do that," he shifted awkwardly as Trunks pulled his husband in for a real kiss.

The crowd cheered. Bra got to throw rice, she'd insisted she saw it on a wedding on TV and it was necessary, and they'd decided not to argue with her. She probably shouldn't have been aiming directly at the grooms with half Saiyan strength, but everyone just laughed as the couple got pelted with grains.

 _Are you ready for this?_ Goten asked quietly.

 _Yes. I promise to hit you this time._

 _I won't hold back._

Trunks took Goten's hand and led him into the arena they'd dug into the ground. He took one corner and Goten took another. Their friends and family surrounded the ring, waiting with bated breath to see if Trunks was going to be victorious. Vegeta had refused to speak to anyone about the consequences, simply repeating that Trunks had better win or else.

Chichi held her grandson a little tighter. "Wish him luck, Harico," she whispered. She felt Bulma put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. One way or another, it was time for this to be over.

Trunks wasn't here to play this time. He went Super Saiyan immediately, and Goten followed suit. He took a last moment to see how beautiful the curve of Goten's mouth was. Then he punched it as hard he could.

Goten fell back but was on his feet in an instant, grinning. Trunks knew that was a free one, or a test maybe. Goten wanted to be sure he wasn't holding back and was satisfied he wasn't. When he went for his next strike the younger teen dodged easily and returned, and soon they were really fighting, trying to hit each other earnestly.

Goten managed a kick to his gut that sent him flying. He hit the ground hard and looked up in time to see his husband diving at him fist first. He rolled away just in time and used Goten's momentum to knock the wind out of him with an uppercut. Goten leapt back to gather himself and Trunks let out a sigh of relief. That was close, too close for comfort. If the blow had landed it would've been over already.

He staggered to his feet and regained his stance, ready to fight. This was important, the most important fight of his life. He had to win. He had to prove he was stronger than Goten or -

The realization hit him so hard his knees almost gave way. A tension he hadn't realized he'd been holding in his body since his sixteenth birthday released as the claim legitimized on the spot. The ceremony was over, unconnected to the battle. The battle didn't matter, it was this epiphany that mattered. Everything was clear. He knew _exactly_ what would happen if he did not defeat Goten.

Nothing.

This fight meant nothing, because he was fighting himself. He and Goten were one being in life and in battle. He'd shared a body with him before, but this was different. Gotenks was them physically combined, but Goten's spirit was inside of his now, forever. Goten being strong could never be a threat to him. His power only added to Trunks' power. To fight Goten was pointless, because they would never face an enemy without each other again.

He sought his father's face in the crowd and found Vegeta smirking at him. That asshole, he knew. He knew Trunks would have this moment, but he had to let him reach it on his own. Trunks threw back his head and started laughing.

Goten growled at his laughter good naturedly. "Having fun? Let's see you laugh this off!" He dived at him.

New strength poured through Trunks' body. It was Goten's strength, not given consciously but given willingly, he knew. He easily caught Goten's fist and spun him around, taking them both down and pinning him to the ground.

Goten struggled hard, and Trunks felt the other teen's strength rise as he tried to free himself. It didn't matter though; as his strength rose Trunks' share of it did as well.

After a few minutes of the half Saiyan trying to toss him away and finding it impossible, Goten finally slumped and laughed. "Okay, Trunks. You beat me."

The crowd cheered again, mostly from relief. Trunks pulled his husband to him again, kissing him harder than was probably necessary considering their whole family could see them.

"How do you feel?" Goten asked. "Did it work?"

"Yes. We don't have to worry about the claim anymore." _We can just enjoy it._

The End


End file.
